Will To Abstain
by Jlpred
Summary: After a long day of fighting, all the RED Pyro wants to do is collapse onto their bed and sleep, but plans don't always work out. The RED sees that first hand when the BLU Spy takes a special interest in them.
1. It Begins

'I'm not sure how it all started;' these seven or eight words, depending on what your views on conjunctions are, are often spoken because the speaker doesn't want to think back to how it all might have started, or they simply want to forget about it all entirely. I'm an exception. You see, I really have no idea when my current problem began. First, let me introduce myself: I'm the RED Pyro. Simple, right? I go around and burn people to death and occasionally take an axe to their face. Where in that description does anything appealing jump out at you? If you're insane, all of it should. But y'know, that's just me. Like any respectable Author, I have to start my story at a logical place, so I guess I'll start it here-

The day we captured

the BLU Spy.

I sighed with relief when the alarms went off for the ceasefire. It had been a long day for both teams that ended with a tie; they got their grubby mitts on one of our ammo shipment schedules and we walked away with some blueprints. I was on my way to my room when I heard a fight break out near the entrance of our base. Jogging to the scene, I found Solly and Demo standing over the unconscious BLU Spy. I took notice of a few bruises starting to form on both of my teammates.

Tilting my head as an inquiry, Solly stepped forward to give his full report, "This maggot thought he could sneak in after ceasefire to grab another briefcase." He grunted his disapproval and kicked the limp form. 'Strange, he's never done this before…' I nodded vaguely and walked past them just barely overhearing the next bit of conversation, "You wanna give me a hand, Cyclops? I wanna get this maggot down to the interrogation room before he wakes up. We'll see if he knows anything we don't already." I chuckled lowly at the thought of Solly narrowing his eyes at the very unconscious enemy.

There are only a few rules the Administrator has in place regarding prisoners of war: one of them is that you have to kill or release said prisoner at or before the six hour time limit; that is, six hours after they are brought into the interrogation room. It you're even a minute late, the Admin is brutal with pay cuts. I think she takes half of your check from that week if you're the one interrogating the prisoner when the time limit maxes out. If you had a good week, that can be crippling for the sole reason that most of the mercenaries go into the next town over to drink or get laid on the weekend. If you had a bad week, then you had a bad week and you were probably planning on staying on base anyways.

It was around 17:10 when the BLU Spy was brought in for interrogation. It's 21:35 and from what I've heard from the frustrated yelling of my teammates outside in the hallway, no one's gotten him to say a word. I snickered silently to myself. 'Just our luck, we finally get a prisoner and he's a stubborn Spy' I tapped my eraser on the desktop for a moment. 'No, that's not quite right… Tight-lipped would be a better term.' Content with my vocabulary usage, I returned to my drawing, feeling at ease with how life was going. 'I'm in a comfortable place. I have a stable job with a somewhat stable income and the food is decent. The company is fine and the view is better than the worst I've ever had.' I paused in my drawing. 'That sounds pretty shitty.' Chuckling at my own misfortune, I smiled because yeah, I love this job and everything that comes with it.

A rapping on my door startled me from my thoughts. It was firm but not forceful. I opened the door to find Medic there. He seemed to be at war with himself over something, but whatever it was, it was quickly pushed out of his mind when he noticed I was waiting to see what he wanted. He cleared his throat and put on a mask of ease, something I've grown accustomed to when he's not confident with the situation he's dealing with. I put aside my impatience to listen to him, "Herr Pyro," He began, looking up at me with his puppy-dog eyes, "I'm sure you've heard, but ve are having trouble vith the Spy und ve were wondering if you could try to get some answers out of him…?"

He shuffled with nervous energy while he waited for a response. He has always been anxious around me, but never this bad. I nodded slowly, wary of the possibility that he could be the BLU Spy that had escaped and I just wasn't aware of the breach in security. I poked him in the chest to make sure, but he didn't fade to BLU or fizzle into a Spy, so I nodded and walked past him after shutting the door behind me. He huffed a laugh at my usual paranoia, but otherwise we walked on in silence. I'm not as paranoid as Solly, Hell I don't think anyone on this team can be that hardcore with hunting down things that might or might not be there, but I have just enough to the point of being dangerous to any lurking enemy Spies.

We were just outside of the interrogation room when he stopped me, "Now, everyone has had a chance to get zhis man to talk. Granted, not as much as some would like, but they were given a shot und no one has received so much as a response. I don't want you to be disappointed if you fail as well. Ve'll just try different tactics." He smiled reassuringly and held the door open for me.

I walked into the white-walled, claustrophobic room and examined my target carefully. The first thing I noticed was the lack of blood- after all, we want information and we can't get it if the prisoner is dying or dead from blood loss. That being said, it looks like Medic healed the BLU Spy after every round of interrogation. I say this because I could see where his suit was rumpled and torn from my teammates roughing him up. 'I see Spy had no qualms in using his switchblade against his rival.' The second thing I noticed was how his haggard expression transformed into one of relief when he saw that I had entered the room. His face had visually brightened at my appearance. Still he said nothing.

I sat in the chair across from him and studied him. His eyes danced with happiness, but he looked tired, yet I could see the faintest of smiles pulling at his lips. He shifted his weight not once, but thrice; crossing and uncrossing his legs. He made a face of discomfort, but quickly put a mask of confidence over it. "Are you going to ask me your questions, or am I free to go? I haven't got all day." 'Huh, first words out of his mouth since we brought him in and they're sarcastic.' I tilted my head at his continuous anxious behavior. He pursed his lips and let his eyes glance to the left as he spoke, "I 'aven't had zhe chance to use zhe utilities since I've been 'ere." He grimaced while speaking, as if what he was admitting dented his pride.

While there is a bathroom attached to the interrogation room specifically for prisoners, it's useless unless a guard unlocks it. My mind was already made up before I even took time to contemplate what I was doing. I nodded in understanding and headed out of the room to grab the key.

When I came back in the room, the Baguette was staring at me. Funny thing about Spies is: You never know what's going on in that head of theirs. So, under that hawk-like gaze, I unlocked the bathroom door and sat back down in my seat across from him, half expecting him to try to kill me or something equally foolish. I was surprised when he stood up and mumbled out a quick 'Merci.' before hurrying to relieve himself.

Another surprise was that he didn't dawdle. I thought for sure he was going to make me come in there and wrestle him back into his seat or something, but no. He came back to the table and sat down across from me expectantly. Then it hit me. 'He's waiting to prove that he can withstand any questioning technique we throw at him.' I hummed quietly to myself, an action that concerned my neighbor across the table.

*Baguette,* He jumped nearly a foot when I addressed him, but he managed to keep a bit of the mask of calm and collected, *Did you enjoy the match today?*

He looked confused at first, but then a look of disappointment settled on his face. "Playing good cop, mon ami?" He chuckled lowly to himself, "I was hoping for so much more." I shook my head.

*I'm not playing good cop at all, you've simply outlived my patience. You're not talking,* I took out my shotgun and cocked it, *So you must not have much to say.* Without waiting for a reply, I blew his head off.

My teammates might not always agree with my decisions, but they have enough respect for me that they don't outwardly object. Usually.

Engie burst through the door with a fist full of gadgets I can only assume he was planning on using on the late BLU Spy, "Dagnabbit, Mumbles! Now why'd ya have ta go an' kill the snake? Here I am, plannin' all sorts a revenge an' y'all go an' mess it up!" I chuckled while he fumed at me. I knew he wasn't really mad at me, he's just pissed at the Baguette for one-up-ing him so damn often.

*If you'd let me hang out by the sentries and guard them from the Baguette, you wouldn't need any of those revenge plans.* He huffed but was smiling under his guise of anger. I left the interrogation room soon after that, my job having been incomplete but I was satisfied. I got him to talk, that's all I had to do. Yet I didn't get him to talk about anything the BLU team is doing. I might have created unnecessary drama, but I accomplished my personal goal. If anyone refutes it, that's their problem.

I found myself on the deck of the RED base, leaning against one of the posts while going over my conversation with the BLU Spy again and again, but not really being able to make sense of it all. It's like a jigsaw puzzle with one too many pieces and a few chunks missing from the essential bits you do have.

'It would be so much easier if I could talk to someone about this, but the problem is that I don't know if any of my teammates are going to suspect me of treason just because I got him to talk to me. Solly most definitely will. Scout would probably make some stupid pun, like, 'What, are you battin' for the other team, now?' The fact that I didn't get any valuable information is even more damning, but it's not like he would give it up even if I tortured the Hell out of him. He probably talked to the others, too, he just didn't give anything of use so they wrote it off.'

I shook my head stubbornly. 'I need to stop thinking about this! Medic said he didn't talk to the others, so he didn't. That's it. But then, why talk to the one person on the team who is regarded by their own teammates as a… Freak…?'

'Alright! I'm done!' I stormed off of the porch and into the sandy backyard. I was comforted when I came across Snipes, Engie and Demo sitting around a campfire drinking beer. Normally, I don't drink. But let me tell you right now: forgetting all about tonight held a ton of promise right about now.

I passed when Snipes offered a beer, but I did join them by the fire. Even being around the flames calmed me tremendously. I let their conversation flow right by me as I gazed into the burning coals. That was all well and good until Snipes called my name in a tone that suggested he'd been trying to get my attention for a while now. When I looked up at him away from the fire, he looked rather worried. Internally, I scolded myself for causing him more stress than he needs.

*What's up?* Snipes took a sip of his beer before asking his question again, "I heard ya tore tha BLU piker a new one 'fore ya ended 'im. That true, or is tha Scout runnin' 'is mouth again?" Huffing a laugh, I waved it off.

*No, I got him to talk, but none of what he said was of any use. I figured since he wasn't talkin', I might as well stop wasting everyone's time.* Demo raised an eyebrow, "Ya got tha' bloody snake ta talk? 'Ow'd ya manage that?" I shrugged and took a poker stick to the coals, not really wanting to get into this part of the conversation.

*I just sat down, he's the one who spoke up first.* Engie laughed and slapped me on the back. "Well now, how do ya like that? Our little Mumbles is climbin' up in tha world. From back-a-the-classroom genius ta junior interrogator." The others chuckled while I swatted at his mock-brotherly attitude. I slumped back down on the log I'd been sitting on and stared at the ground, pouting at their easy natures. *Jerks.* Snipes took notice of my discomfort and changed the subject, for that I was grateful. I went back to staring into the fire, wondering if it'd be too much to ask that tonight just be a bad memory and never be brought up again.

I can't believe they all still remember that story I told them of how I never really paid attention to my schooling, but when I found a class I really liked I excelled in it. It seemed like they brushed it off, but I guess they hold onto whatever they can to get to know me. 'Good to know.' I smiled to myself at the thought of them wanting to get to know me, the real me. I wonder how they would react if they knew where I've been? Would they still allow me to sit with them as I am now? My eyes wandered to Snipes as he laughed at one of Demo's stories. 'How unbearable would it be to lose him as a friend? Would I be able to recover from that?'

I don't think I could. That fact alone scared the Hell out of me, but thankfully I showed nothing of my panic to my teammates. Afterall, it's not like they can see the terror in my eyes through the gasmask. No, to actually show them my emotions would be letting them in. To let them in would mean that they'd see who their teammate really is. I mean, everyone of us has committed some pretty bad crimes, but when it comes down to it, I don't want to compare; I already know my crimes are the most horrendous.

*I think I'm gonna head in for the night, see you all in the morning.* They all waved, but I couldn't help but feel as though Snipes was looking after me with concern. Well, I'll know later on. He has a knack for cornering me and getting me to admit what's bothering me before I turn in for the night. We are neighbors, but it hardly helps my cause that he's so damn understanding whenever I present one of my problems to him, even if he had to fight me for it in the first place.

That night, I slept hardly at all, my mind was filled with all sorts of questions that had gone unanswered. I wouldn't admit this aloud, but I wish Snipes had cornered me earlier. His voice tends to soothe any worry on my mind. 'I wonder why that is?'


	2. You Again?

The next day, I think everyone noticed a dramatic difference in the enemy's Spy; he racked up a total of two kills all day. What he was doing the rest of the time is beyond me, but at least he was out of our way. Weird thing was that the only two people he killed were also the only two people I talked to the entire match; Sniper and Engie. That wouldn't be so concerning if they weren't killed only minutes after talking to me. I heard Snipes mumbling under his breath after one of his deaths; with a few curses and utterances of vengeance, he was off to one of his many scattered crow's nests. I stayed down in the intel room for the rest of the fight, cheering whenever someone brought in BLU intel and killing anyone who tried to take our own.

"I am fully charged!" 'Oh shit. These four words are the few that still send a sense of dread through me.' I readied myself for the attack, fully expecting a Heavy and Medic combo to come barging in here with guns blazing and Ubercharge active, when a hand yanked me into an empty resupply closet. I stumbled at the unexpected jarring, feeling my oxygen tank hit the back of the closet. Then I heard the lock slide into place.

The first thing I felt was shock. Then came the righteous indignation. I threw my shoulder against the doors, but they didn't budge. "The enemy has taken our intelligence!" I growled under my breath at the enemy's strategy. 'Take out the guard dog while they're distracted and you don't even have to activate your Ubercharge. Fucking jerks. If I find whoever put my in this-' I threw myself at the door again. 'Damn closet! I swear to GOD I will make their life miserable.'

Unfortunately for me, the resupply closets are too small to really build up any sort of attack to break down the doors. 'Still have my axe.' I smiled as I pulled it out and began hacking at the metal. 'Not how I wanted it to spend its last days, but I can always put in for a new one.' I managed to break the lock, the jagged metal was jutting out in a grotesque manner after I had spent a couple of seconds on it. I leaned back and kicked the door open and out, axe still in hand and blood boiling red hot.

I glanced over at the still empty desk. 'So the other team hasn't secured our intel yet.' Fired up, I charged out of the Intel room. I rounded a corner to find the Baguette leaning against the wall, waiting for me. He took a drag of his cigarette before addressing me, "Are you so eager for death that you run towards it, mon ami?"

Already irritated, I wasted no time incinerating him. I have no time for his riddles when the intel is probably half a map away. The speakers in the hallway crackled to life, "We have secured the enemy intelligence!" 'Don't know when we picked it up, but yay for us!' I threw myself out into the field. Rockets were screaming as they flew into buildings, bullets whistled as they embedded themselves in flesh and bone. I heard the distant beeping of Engie's sentry, but I couldn't place where it was coming from.

I spotted the Heavy the the RED briefcase running for the doorway to the BLU fortress, the Medic nowhere in sight. I fired a flare at him, setting him aflame; his immediate reaction was to scream, turn, and fire his minigun at anything and everything. I dove behind the pile of tires before I could get hit, lucky for me. He looked beyond pissed and I'm sure he wouldn't have stopped until his ammo was gone. In the distance, I heard rockets fire and the same Heavy's scream. "The enemy has dropped our intelligence!" I cheered inwardly at my teammates' success so far.

The next couple of battles were similar in regards to who won and who lost, but after about a four day winning streak on our part, the BLU Spy decided to go on a frenzy of his own. He went from killing one or two a match to killing anyone insight. Which begs the question- How have I avoided him so well so far without even trying? I haven't been killed once by him.

I was spy-checking when Scout came out of the respawn room, pissed as all Hell, "I swear to GOD, if that creep kills me outside of respawn again, I'm gonna bash his brains in!" I chuckled at Scout's apparent misfortune. "What're you laughin' at, chucklenuts?" I shrugged and went back to watching the perimeter. About three minutes later, Scout was stabbed in the back.

The only reason I mention this is because the Baguette would've had to pass by me to get to Scout. Which is why I am currently on high-alert mode. And camped by the sentry. And highly confused. 'He could've killed me. I wasn't with anyone else who could've avenged my death. He should've killed me. It's his job. But he didn't kill me. He went right past me and killed the Scout.'

I suppose what bothers me most about this is that I haven't the slightest clue what he hopes to gain. 'Paranoia in the target? Check.' I thought for a moment. 'Y'know, that's all I think a Spy ever looks to gain. So now what I want to know is why hasn't he killed me yet? Not that I'm complaining, but it makes you wonder if he isn't building up to some grand torment- or something.' I shook the thoughts away and decided to change my location. After all, idle hands are the Devil's playthings, or something like that.

We just barely won that day, both teams trudged back to their relative bases at the 17:00 alarm exhausted. I was on my way back to my room when I felt someone tug on my suit. I turned and came face-to-face with the BLU Spy in the flesh. Adrenaline still pumping from the fight, I slammed him into the wall beside us. He held his hands up.

"Mon Dieu, is this 'ow you treat everyone who just wants to chat?" I felt my nose crinkle up at his care-free attitude. *If you want to 'chat,' you can talk in the interrogation room.* He nodded. "I guessed you'd say zhat. And after all of zhe trouble I went through to avoid killing you for an entire work week. I must say, you leave far too many openings-" I slammed him against the wall and continued the walk in silence.

Another rule of taking in prisoners of war is that whoever brings them into the interrogation room must be the one to start the interrogation. 'So much for rest and relaxation to start the weekend off.'

After putting him in his seat and securing his handcuffs, I sat down in my own. He leaned in, his eyes narrowed, "You confuse me, Pyro."

I huffed a laugh. *That makes two of us, because with everything I've seen from you, you're a fucking enigma!*

He shook his head and leaned back, "Non, my behaviors are what baffle you. But with you, everything about you confuses me. For example, when you could've tortured me, you instead treat me like a human being. When you could wait out a battle, you instead break yourself out and run into zhe fray. But zhe most puzzling to me-" he took a steadying breath, "Is why, after I refused to talk to any of your comrades but finally spoke to you, did you decide to paint zhe walls with my brains?!" All-throughout his mini-rant, I stared at him blankly. This is the son-of-a-bitch who practically shoved me into that closet.

Keeping my rage at a low simmer, I answered with a level tone, *To answer your first statement, you are a human and it would be foolish to treat you as anything else. Your second, it's my job. Your third, because you were testing boundaries.* His jaw was clamped shut as I said all of this, *Are we done here, because I'd like to get on with my weekend.*

I already had the shotgun cocked by the time he reacted. "Wait! I would like to make a deal with you." I waited for him to go on, when he saw I wasn't going to shoot, he spoke, "On any given day of my choosing, I will surrender myself into your custody after ceasefire 'as been called. I will give you any information I can find: blueprints, schematics, schedules, anything!"

I tilted my head. *So what do you want in return?* He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes were drilling holes into the tabletop.

"I- I would like to spend time with you." He glanced up at me to gauge my reaction, even though outwardly I showed nothing. Screw my vision going blank, my entire circuit board just fried. 'The Hell? What kind of masochist is this guy?' His eyes were full of hope and anxiety. 'Does he seriously think I'll say yes to this deal? Is he insane?' As these thoughts pooled in my head, the hope in his eyes turned to worry and the anxiety shifted to fear.

'Then again, 'spend time with' doesn't have to mean romantically. For all I know, he just wants to sit by the fire and crack a beer open, but he doesn't have anyone at his base who wants to join him in any worthwhile discussions. So he came to the next best thing: his own personal puzzle from the other team.'

Not knowing what else to do, the BLU Spy threw in his trump card. "I brought half of a file with me, if you would like a taste for what information I can give you." Interest piqued, I nodded. *Where is it?*

"In my coat pocket."

*Which side?*

"It's on my right."

Handcuffs, you see, make for painfully awkward situations. I leaned over him and unbuttoned his jacket just so I could slip a hand in to grab the folder, then I re-buttoned his jacket. I didn't miss the fact that he leaned into me slightly, nor did I miss how he breathed in as if he had been starved of air for the last hour. Or how he shivered.

I flipped open the folder and leaned against the wall. The information printed looked like ammo shipments for the BLU team, but the information was incomplete. No dates or times were written anywhere on the form, nor was the information on where these shipments were coming in from. I sighed.

*So if I accept your deal, I'll get Intel like this, complete and true?* He nodded eagerly. I aimed the shotgun at his head. *I'll think about it.* His blood and brain matter painted the walls for the second time after I shot him. 'Sure he'll be happy about that.'

After Respawn claimed the last of the blood, I threw the folder on the table and let out a sigh of exasperation. From my left, I heard the rustling of cloth. 'Look who finally decided to join the party.'

"You should take zhe offer. Zhat extra information could finally end zhis war between these two teams with us being zhe victors." I glanced over at Spy tiredly. *And if he were to give bad information? I could lead our men into an ambush.* He shook his head. "I doubt 'e would do zhat to you."

*Why? Because he wants to get rid of some sexual tension?* Spy scoffed at that. "With zhe way he was looking at you? Oh please, his eyes looked like they worship zhe very ground you walk on." He patted me on the shoulder. "We'll get something set up so 'e can't use zhis against you if you do agree." I nodded in thanks before bidding him goodnight and walking out.

I ambled down the hallway, my thoughts were racing a mile a minute. 'If what Spy said is true, then this could be advantageous for our team. But then, playing on someone's emotions for emotions for information makes me just as bad as the Spies, doesn't it?' I rubbed my forehead in frustration. 'If one or both parties don't like the setup, is there a choice to backout or is it set the second you accept?'

I kicked a bit of rubble. 'I don't think I should accept this deal. There are too many questions and unknowns for my liking. Besides that, I have too much of a trigger finger to sit down and talk them out with the Baguette.' I opened the door to my room and flopped down onto my bed, gracefully as a Pyro can flop on a bed, of course. 'Why couldn't this job have been like every other job? Go in, kill the guy, burn the evidence, destroy everything in sight, get paid. Simple. But this job… It really takes the cake when it comes to complexity. Nine mercenaries versus nine identical mercenaries, all fighting because two brothers want the same plot of land in an empty wasteland. The Respawn System was probably introduced because they're money-grubbing bastards and they don't want to waste money, time or resources in hiring new mercenaries each time one or two die.'

I chuckled to myself silently. 'It's all so very funny; but not wanting to waste money, they invented something that should've taken hundreds of years to develop.' I rubbed my chest where my first death welcomed me in the form of the BLU Sniper's bullet. 'I'd tell you I still have nightmares, but considering everything else that's happened, bleeding to death is like a blessing.' I nuzzled into my blankets and drifted into sleep, tired from the stress of the day and looking forward to having an escape in my dreams.


	3. A Decision Is Made

Over the weekend, I spent most of my time in my room. You could say I was stewing in negative thoughts, but can you blame me? I haven't heard anything about any enemies infiltrating our base this weekend, but that doesn't mean it won't happen. That damn Baguette has me so high-strung, I can't even focus on menial tasks like cooking or washing the dishes. My mind immediately starts drifting into darker waters. 'What if he is watching me right now? I know it's ceasefire, but what does he care?' I shook my head gently and headed for my room until I was stopped by Snipes in the hallway. "Y'alright, Mumbles? Ya've been actin' right jumpy all weekend."

I nodded vaguely, then shook my head. He cocked an eyebrow at this, then set his hands on his hips. "Alright, I've been patient enough with whatever's goin' on with ya, but I'm done. Spill, or I'll make ya." I bit my lip. 'I hate it when he gets like this. Then again, what harm could it do if I told him?' He noticed my reluctance and leaned against the wall next to me. "This about tha BLU piker?" My blood froze in my veins. Again, I nodded gently.

He looked at me with a measuring glare, "You will tell me if 'e's botherin' ya outside a battle, won't ya?" I decided to take the easy route he offered and nodded. He scowled. With the flourish of a great storm, he rounded on me like a bloodhound after a scent. "I get it, ya want ta see what tha piker wants from ya, but Mumbles, nothing good can come from talkin' with that git!"

I held my hands up in silent surrender. *Alright, Snipes, I promise I won't deal with him.* He visibly relaxed when I spoke. *Can I just say that up to this point, it hasn't been my choice to deal with him, either. I've been actively trying to avoid him outside of battle.*

He smiled a tad and punched me lightly on the arm. "I know, I just hate ta see ya so…" He trailed off, his expression worried.

I patted his shoulder in understanding. *I know. I'm sorry I made you worry.*

Surprisingly, the rest of the weekend was… less exhausting after that. I was down in the commons on Sunday night reading when Spy approached me. He eased himself into the chair next to mine and took a moment to gather his thoughts. When he was done with his little pep-talk, he turned to me, "I spent some time snooping in zhe neighbor's base. It seems our friend 'as been insufferable to deal with. More zhan usual, 'e seems more snappish to 'is team," He regarded me for a moment before continuing, "'Ave you thought about 'is offer?" I placed my bookmark, seeing that this wasn't going to be a quick little chat.

*Yes, I thought about it, but I've decided against it.*

"Any reason why?" He didn't look angry, so I took that as a good sign.

*I don't like the thought of using someone to get info.*

"And you will tell 'im zhe same?" I nodded. He thought for a second, "Be careful with 'ow you tell him zhis, I'm not sure if he'll handle your… rejection well." I narrowed my eyes.

*What aren't you telling me, Spy?* He gave a 'Lord, Give me Strength' pose. Exhaling, he faced me head-on, his eye contact unsettling me.

"Those first days after Spy's interrogation, he didn't kill zhat much, oui?" I nodded. "He only killed a few people, people you talked to, only minutes after you talked to them." I laughed incredulously.

*Are you saying he's jealous?* He half-nodded, half-shrugged.

"It's hard to say, he could be, or he could be trying to distance you from your teammates. He could be working to increase your paranoia and leave you vulnerable," he paused to regard me a moment, "All I'm saying is that in his mind you're his target now. What that all entails, I don't know. What I do know, as you know just as well, is that having a Spy as an enemy never ends well." I clasped my hands together. Spy pursed his lips and put his hand on my shoulder. "I wish there were more I could do for you, mon ami."

Not once did the Spy on the BLU team kill during the battle on Monday. It's like he decided to not participate because of his nerves or something. There were several times when I thought I smelled his brand of cigarettes, but the smell passed as quickly as it came. Despite the Baguette's lack of participation, the BLU team still won that day. I guess they had some pent-up aggression from last week as well as having to deal with a troublesome teammate.

The walk back to the base was anti-climactic until I heard yelling behind me. That, and the dull thud from, presumably, a couple of bodies falling to the ground. I turned to see the BLU Spy standing above Scout and Sniper, blood on his suit and knife in hand. He glided up to me with the suave facade of a cat while wiping the blood off of his blade, "Have you decided?"

His act of nonchalance was see-through: he was keeping his eyes pointedly away from me, his hands were still wiping down the already cleaned knife, and he was biting his lip. For a spy, he's horrible with people. I chose my words carefully, keeping in mind what Spy told me yesterday.

*Yes, and I've decided against it.* Several emotions flickered across his face too fast for me to identify, but one finally settled- he looked like a cross between someone who ate an entire lemon and a puppy who'd been run over. It was such an odd expression, I would've laughed in any other situation, but I schooled my inner child and reined in the laughter to try to keep the serious and businesslike atmosphere.

His eyes met mine and I saw a vulnerability in them that I hadn't thought was possible for anyone of his class, "Why? Is it that you don't trust me to bring you good intelligence? Because I can assure you, zhe intelligence means nothing to me." Then his eyes widened as if he'd had an epiphany, "Is it zhat you don't like hand-outs? Mon Dieu, I apologize! I didn't mean to offend-"

I put my hand up to silence his rambling, *I don't like the thought of using someone else for info. It doesn't sit right with me. That's it.* He froze. He just stood there looking at me. I was beginning to get creeped out. Honestly, I would've just left if he didn't lunge at me the second I moved. His eyes were downcast, but he held onto me firmly.

"I don't mind. Being used, I mean." His eyes were so desperate when they met mine, it made me sick to look at them. I shook him off and turned to walk back into the base. He didn't stop me this time. For that, I was grateful. 'Where the Hell does he get off, talking like that to not only an enemy, but a total stranger!' I huffed as I plopped down at my spot in the lounge area.

I tried to focus on what was going on outside of my own bubble of confusion: Heavy and Medic were playing chess, Scout was furious about Spy getting a kill on him after ceasefire, Snipes was fuming behind a mug of coffee, Demoman was playing pool with Solly, and Engie was drawing something up on the coffee table. I don't know where our team's Spy is, but I don't see him in the room. 'Maybe it's for the better, seeing him would only remind me of that damn Baguette'

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed a bit of fabric standing in front of me. Familiar fabric. I glanced up into Sniper's eyes, expecting him to still be a bit upset at his recent death, but instead he was smiling down at me and holding a pool cue, "Care ta join in? I wouldn't mind ya on my team." I smirked and nodded, grabbing the extra pool cue and joined in on the game.

At some point in the game, a small mound of money began to pile up for whichever team won. I threw in a twenty, but that was all for my contributions to the gambling pit. I chuckled at Sniper when some of our balls were moved after one of Solly's turns. We were holding our own fine, but Snipes tends to take games like this seriously. I mean, everytime he goes it looks like he's lining up a shot for the kill. I've been up in his nest before, but when he's on a killing spree, I tend to back off and let him concentrate. Which at this moment is everything but what he's able to do, what with Demo drinking and Solly screaming for him to take the shot already.

I shook my head at their unsportsmanlike conduct, but it wasn't my place to tell them to shut the hell up. I desperately wanted to, but I didn't. Mainly because Snipes is my best friend and I know he doesn't like it when I stand up for him. He can stand on his own two feet. I pouted at the memory of a particularly vicious verbal lashing I received after defending him. He didn't talk to me for days after that. I think it took me getting killed during battle for him to finally apologize. He might or might not have witnessed it, that I'm still not sure about. All I know is that that death was also particularly brutal, so if he did see it, he might have felt sorry for me. I don't care for pity, but I was bored to tears the days we went without talking. Let's just say I was thrilled to accept his apology.

I was nudged back into the present by Snipes, who gestured for me to take my turn. I eyed the table and chose a decent combo move that I prayed I wouldn't mess up. 'I want to impress him.' I took the shot and thankfully, all of the balls went where they were supposed to- except for the eight ball. I glared at it while it trembled on the edge of one of the holes.

Then Scout came over and just had to fucking lean on the table right in the area of the eight ball. Needless to say, it fell in the hole and I stood there silently fuming. Sniper took notice of my anger and backed away, but Scout remained oblivious much to his folly, "Hey guys, whatcha doi- Ach!" I grabbed him in one hand, lifting him up by the throat. If there was any a time I hated this kid, I wouldn't remember. This white-hot rage overrides any thought processes I might make to prevent casualties.

Next thing I know I'm picking up my pool cue, Scout's gone, and the pool table is broken. I pursed my lips and turned to Snipes, who was watching me warily. "Y'alright now, mate?" I sighed through my gasmask.

*I broke the table, didn't I?* He shrugged and nodded. I hung my head in shame. 'Again, I ruin a perfectly fine evening.' I felt his hand on my shoulder as he guided me away.

"It's alright, it wasn't a total loss." He smirked as he pulled out the money from the gambling pit. My eyes widened and I looked back to see that neither Demo nor Solly were there, either. I facepalmed and let my hand slide down my face before resting in front of my vent.

*You think they'll remember?*

He chuckled. "Solly an' Scout will."

*Great, just another thing to add to my list of things to try and avoid: A verbal lashing from Soldier.* He smiled with mirth and walked side by side with me, putting his hand around my shoulder companionably.

"I'm sure 'e won't be too rough on ya, Mumbles." I rolled my head to look at Sniper in the eyes. He looked like he was just barely repressing a fit of giggles. 'Bastard.' I elbowed him in the side and the giggles poured out of him uncontrollably. I shook my head, but couldn't help but smile at how cute he was when he laughed.

*Whatever, I'm going to bed. Night, Snipes.* He waved me goodnight, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. 'I have to get the story of what happened from him tomorrow. If not him, then maybe Medic will tell me. He's always been good with describing gory details, even if he was just a spectator.' I grabbed a smoothie from my personal fridge and gulped it down, not really realizing how hungry I was until the drink was empty. Sighing with contentment, I patted my belly a couple of times before crawling under the covers and turning off the light on my side table. I smiled fondly as the image of Snipes laughing replayed behind my eyelids. Thank God I got the chance to see that in such a rare, open form. Usually his chuckles are subdued and his laughs are half-hearted. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. What The?

I was woken up rather abruptly that same night. That never happens; I almost always sleep until 20 minutes before the alarms go off in the morning. I felt… warmer than usual. In my sleep-sated mind, I wondered if I had thrown on my comforter in my sleep, but when I glanced down, I saw a very different sight. I saw his blue balaclava first, then I recognized his body structure, as well as his voice. I heard the gentle squeaking of the mattress as he leaned into it with a groan. There, in my bed, was the BLU Spy, fisting his very exposed cock. On my sheets. Right next to me.

I don't know if it was the shock, the sleep in my eyes or what, but I didn't even react until he thrust into his hand. His eyes were scrunched shut in concentration, but he breathed out a single word, "Pyro," he whispered, "I need-" He didn't get much further than that because I shoved my boot in his stomach and kicked him off of my bed. That's when I noticed there was already some semen on my bed. *You bastard…* He scrambled to stand but I stomped down hard on his stomach. I leaned in real close, my nostrils flaring with anger behind my gasmask.

*Do you have any idea how much these sheets cost?* I was looming over him seething while genuine fear was coming off of him in waves. *What's this then? I say no to your little deal and you pay me a nightly visit? That's a very unpleasant way to wake up.* I noticed him biting his lip and reaching down towards his crotch. I readjusted my foot so I was standing on his pelvis. He moaned and gave a small thrust.

I noticed both of his gloves and suit jacket were on the floor beside the bed, in a pile that indicates he took them off in somewhat of a hurry. *Aren't you a bit too comfortable around your enemy?* He shivered.

"I don't mind being unguarded around you," he whispered breathlessly. This only irked me more.

*Seriously though, what do you want from me? I already told you no to your deal, just find someone-*

He grabbed my boot fiercely, his eyes ablaze, "I don't need much. You don't 'ave to give more zhan you're comfortable with, I just need your attention. I crave it." He practically purred the last sentence.

That's when it hit me. *That stunt, when you practically gave yourself up for interrogation that first time, was that so you could be alone with me?* He chewed his lip before nodding. A growing sense of horror developed in me. *How long have you felt this way?* He tried to shift away underneath me but I pressed down harder, eliciting a moan and a shudder from him. I decided to reword the question, *When did you find out about this?*

He glanced up at me through his eyelashes and sighed, "Do you remember zhe first time you killed me?" I nodded. I remember all of my first kills. He sucked in a deep breath and started tracing a pattern in my boot with his finger, refusing to make eye contact with me, "Even as zhe flames burned me, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked through the fire. How it gleamed against your suit. Zhat is when zhe initial attraction started. Zhen I noticed subtle things you'd do on zhe field zhat set you apart, made you shine. How you address your team, how you're calm in zhe midst of calamity, how you take time to watch zhe world around you and admire zhe view even though rockets are going off only meters away."

He bit his lip, "I don't even know how many hours I've wasted just studying you- trying to understand you when I should've been killing you. Yet zhe more I got to know you, zhe more I- found zhat your pain causes me pain as well." He ended off awkwardly, still trying to get out from under my boot, but not trying as hard as he could.

I mulled over all that he told me for a minute. *You know everything you just said makes you sound crazy, right?* He winced but nodded anyways.

I felt a bit bad for the guy. 'How many times has he thought the very same of himself, that he might just be insane for being attracted to me?'

I sighed and let off a little from his pelvis. *Alright, but there are going to be terms and conditions in this agreement of ours.* He perked up, full attention on me. *If I don't like something, I'll say so and it doesn't happen again. End of discussion. The same goes for you, if you need anything or if you're unhappy with the way things are going, you'll speak up, right?*

"But of course." I sighed.

*Great. Now that that's settled, I'm going to bed.* I went to grab for my axe.

His face instantly filled with panic, "Wait! Please, I would like to spend zhe night with you, even if I sleep on zhe floor, I just-"

*You're not going to sleep on the floor.* An awkward moment of silence passed where I don't think either of us breathed. *Alright, but take care of this,* I pressed my boot against his hard-on, *Before you come back to bed, understand?* He nodded with his bottom lip in between his teeth, so I relieved the pressure from his crotch. He hissed and sat back against the wall, no doubt trying to convince himself this is real.

I interrupted his thoughts, *My private bathroom is just over there when you're ready.* I got busy changing the sheets on my bed while he took care of his affairs. 'Here's to hoping this sheet doesn't stain.' I threw the sheet in the laundry and started the washer going before grabbing a fresh one and fitting it. I climbed into bed and was nearly asleep when I felt my bed dip next to me. He curled up next to me in the fetal position. As I slipped into my dreams, my last thought was, 'Why did he choose me?'

 _I dreamed of a great forest, one from my past. I dreamed that I was wandering through it, but there was a sense of dread in the back of my mind, as if doom was slowly approaching and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I heard the leaves and sticks crunch beneath my boots, but then my boots changed to tennis shoes and the leaves and sticks morphed into bones and tattered clothes of people long since passed. My eyes widened at the familiar clothing, praying for the memory to vanish._

I woke up feeling claustrophobic. The BLU Spy had his arms clamped around my waist, his legs tangled in with my own, and his head was against my neck, his breathing was labored. He looked so dead to the world, as if he hadn't slept for days until now. I tried to move away, but he simply gripped me tighter. He nuzzled against me, mumbling something in his sleep. In all honesty, I don't think I want to know what he said.

I used my hands to pry his arms away from me, but he just readjusted from my waist to holding the area around my torso. I silently fumed. 'This is getting ridiculous.' I tried a couple more times to get away, but each time he would manage to hang on. It got to the point where he was laying on top of me and, I'm embarrassed to say, it seems all of the movement triggered the beginnings of a wet dream.

"Py...ro…" He ground himself against me lazily. After all, it's just a fucking dream for him, why should he worry about consequences? Meanwhile, I'm nearly hyperventilating with rage and discomfort. 'How can a Spy be such a heavy sleeper? Isn't it a requirement of their class that they can wake up at the drop of a hair?' He began peppering my suit with kisses, sucking gently at the junction between my jawline and my neck. 'That's it!'

I butted my head against his and while his sleep-addled mind tried to make sense of the situation, I threw him off of my bed for the second time that night.

He looked up at me with wide eyes and a look of betrayal. "Zhe Hell?!" It was almost laughable, the fact that he was mad after all that he put me through. Not that he knew that, it's just funny to me.

*I should ask the same thing, what are you, a horny teenager?!* He seemed to realize the gravity of the situation and a look of horror spread to his face. He took inventory of his current state as well as my own. I'm proud to say my dick wasn't excited by his actions. My mind was prioritizing sleep, and rightfully so! Twice I've been woken up by this jerk. He blushed at his obvious staring, averting his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Shame edged into his features, "I'll accept any punishment you give me." I sighed and rubbed my forehead tiredly. *Go back to your base for the rest of the night.* He swallowed what must have been left of his pride and left without another word. I burrowed myself into the blankets, pissed and slightly exasperated.

'I haven't the slightest clue what to do in this situation. I've been forced to socialize before in the past, but it was never an experience I enjoyed. Whenever I had to deal with people in the past, it was always dealt with one of three or four ways; kill them, threaten them with bodily harm, buy them a couple of rounds and run, or chat. As you can probably guess, chatting happened on rare occasions, which is why I had so few clients when RED contacted me. So what am I to do when 3 of 4 options are taken away from the equation?' I buried my head into my pillow. 'I suppose I could try ignoring him, but that might just spur him on. Although I hate to say it, I might have to go to my team's Spy for help.'

The next morning, our Spy was sitting next to my designated seat. Immediately suspicious, I poked him to make sure he was a RED. He wrinkled his nose, but didn't fizzle into BLU, so I sat down.

"Good morning to you, too, mon ami." He drawled sarcastically. He considered his next words, "I assume you spoke with zhe BLU Spy yesterday?" I nodded.

*He didn't take the news too well.* He leaned against the table in interest.

"What do you mean?" I sighed through my gasmask.

*I woke up to find him in my bed in the middle of the night.* He put his hand on my arm.

"Did he try anything?" I half-chuckled.

*Only with himself.* Disgust passed over his face quickly before being replaced with concern.

"And did he leave after zhat?" I shook my head. I told him everything. After I finished with the part about him leaving peacefully, I got up to grab one of my smoothies from the fridge.

When I sat back down, he leaned in close to whisper, "I'd watch my back more zhan usual. I doubt zhat 'e will kill you, but I don't trust zhat 'e won't-" He choked on his words, something I've never seen him do before. I took a sip of my smoothie and tried to read his facial expression, but he blanked it before I could.

*What should I do?*

"Try to keep to zhe deal as much as possible. For now, he's desperate, but zhat could change if 'e feels... neglected." I narrowed my eyes.

*Neglected?! I only agreed to spend time with him, not to be in a relationship with him!*

"I understand zhat, mon ami, but you must also understand zhat anything you do will 'ave meaning, whether you want it to or not." I sat back and chewed on my lip, letting that stew.

*If it goes too far and he becomes aggressive?"

"You tell me and I will deal with him myself. Until zhen, please grin and bear it." I thought on that. 'I have been through worse. Certainly one Spy can't upend an entire lifetime of trauma with his own to add to the mix.

*For the sake of keeping things relatively simple.* I raised my glass and finished off my smoothie, not noticing the look on Spy's face.


	5. Relieving Some Tension

I didn't see the BLU Spy the next day during the match, but I saw plenty of the RED Spy. He came to check up on me every once in awhile to make sure 'everything was alright,' which I assured him that 'yes, everything is just fine.' I was suspicious that he was the BLU a couple of times, but even if he was, at least he wasn't being outwardly aggressive, so I let it go and was friendly back.

BLU won that day, and I was caught by a rocket during the humiliation round, so I wasn't feeling completely up-to-par to deal with the BLU, what with the slight nausea and headache to boot. Nevertheless, he was in front of the RED base with a small smile on his face. I wanted to curb-stomp him.

"Good evening, mon ami." I wanted to snap at him that we most definitely were not friends, but how would he take that? Besides, it's just a nickname. I motioned for him to follow me. I lead him to the interrogation room, where I motioned for him to take a seat. He pulled a folder out of his suit but continued to stand. I shrugged it off and sat down in my chair.

He cleared his throat, "I brought a special kind of intelligence, some zhat I 'ope you'll like."

I opened the folder to find that it was a collection of weapons the BLU team has ordered as well as a date for when they would be arriving.

I thumbed through it, noticing a lack of any Spy gadgets, *You didn't order anything?* He smiled softly and shook his head.

"Non, not zhis time. I'd rather save my money for something worth 'aving." I nodded absentmindedly.

*I don't order much, either. I mostly wait for the crates Mann Co. sends once every blue moon for something new.* He actually laughed at that. 'My God, he's got it bad. That joke wasn't even remotely funny.' After he collected himself, he leaned against the table in faux-relaxed posture.

"So, I was wondering if during zhis visit, I could give you a back massage…?" He ended off with a cautiously optimistic tone. I looked up from the weapons report to find him wringing his hands together.

He hurried to reassure me, "It would be completely platonic, of course, if at any point you were to feel uncomfortable, you'd need only say so." I searched his face with a deadpan expression on my own.

*You were in my bed just last night jerking off right next to makes you think this is a good idea, for either of us?*

He winced at the memory, but collected himself quickly, "I admit, zhat was not my… best moment." He quickly changed the subject, "But I've seen 'ow you walk back after a day in zhe field. Carrying zhat flamethrower isn't doing your back justice. I merely wish to ease your pain, mon ami." I checked his eyes for any deception, but found none. 'Of course not, his specialty is hiding his deception.' I set the folder on the table and folded my hands in my lap.

*If you feel yourself reacting to me, can I have your guarantee that you'll excuse yourself?*

He nodded readily, "But of course." Reluctantly, I got up and sat in my seat backwards, my back completely vulnerable. Of course I still have my suit and gas mask on, but still- without my weapons on me, it's very different. I heard him take a deep breath behind me, as if preparing himself or steeling his nerves.

The massage was phenomenal, I had one in New York once, but it couldn't even measure up to the pure bliss I was sent to as Spy's hands worked on my back. I could feel all of the tension melting away with every touch of his hands. At some point my eyes fluttered closed and I simply enjoyed the sensation, reveling in the sensation of warm hands against me.

It's hard to tell what Spy was thinking. I could venture a guess, by the way his hands started to tremble against my suit. I noticed he didn't smell like cigarettes like he usually did, but is he really going through withdraw right now? I mentally shrugged, deciding to go for it.

*Go ahead, you can have a cigarette.* He froze.

"Are you sure? I heard you mention zhat you don't like zhem…"

*I don't like cigarettes, but I don't mind the smell of them.* He sighed in relief.

"Mon Dieu, thank you!" He took a moment to light up a cigarette, but as soon as he had it, he continued where he left off at my ribs.

Curious, I decided to ask him, *Did you stop smoking because of what I said?*

I was met with silence, until I heard a quiet, "Oui." I wasn't about to say anything more on the topic, but even if I was, he started massaging an especially stubborn knot. I squirmed a couple of times until he finally huffed and asked rather irritably, "Do you want zhe knot to stay, or are you going to stay still so zhat I can take care of it?"

I looked over my shoulder at him in surprise at his sassy side. He nearly shrunk away, but I chuckled and gave him the go ahead. He brightened and continued his work. I'm embarrassed to say I might have moaned a couple of times during the massage, but at least I'm honest with myself. 'Who knew the Baguette had magic hands? I mean, seriously! I expected him to be good with his hands when it came to pickpocketing or stabbing people, but not giving massages. Is there anything this guy isn't good with? Wait, he does have terrible people skills. So not Mr. Perfect, but certainly close for anyone willing to take him up on his offer of friendship.'

I was halfway unconscious from being so relaxed after such a busy day when I felt him begin to massage lower than I was comfortable with. I feigned waking up from a nap and immediately his hands disappeared. I stood and stretched.

*Oh my God, that feels so much better. Thank you.* I don't know if it was how I said it or the fact that I didn't mention his wandering hands, but he sighed with relief. I noticed a few cigarette butts on the ground at his feet, indicating he lit up multiple times throughout the session. I found that… oddly touching. Just the fact that he would light up just to avoid his hands trembling or to keep his own nervousness in check, I thought he earned some points there.

*Why don't I give you a massage next time you visit?* He immediately tensed up. His eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated from earlier, but it gave him the appearance of an animal cornered. *You don't have to accept, of course, but I just felt it would only be fair to return a favor with a favor.*

He swallowed thickly and averted his gaze, "And you would be alright if I were to react?"

*I wouldn't kill you for it. Nor would I blame you. Just keep in mind that the same rules apply for your massage as they did mine.* he nodded.

"Until next time then." He slipped out the door with the grace of a leaf in the wind. The door had just clicked shut when I heard the clearing of a throat. I leaned back against the table and prepared for the rant that was sure to ensue.

"Was that wise?" I turned to see Spy leaning against the wall. I knew he was here the whole time, probably to make sure nothing happened.

*Probably not, but my conscience would bother me until I offered to repay him. Better now than later.* He nodded.

"Agreed, but I don't like any of zhis." I half-snorted a laugh.

*This coming from the man who suggested I take the deal in the first place.* He whipped his head to face me, fury written in his eyes.

"Had I known it was zhis bad, I would 'ave never agreed." He whispered darkly. I put my hands up in mock-surrender.

*Alright, I get it- you don't like the deal and neither do I… but did you get a chance to look at the latest bit of intel?* He nearly growled before ripping the folder open. I chuckled at his agitation. Our friendship is an odd one, but it is what it is. He tucked the folder into his suit.

"At least 'e knows zhe difference between updates in zhe weaponry and weapons zhat are being shipped in. Zhis information will be most helpful, your sacrifice will not have been in vain, mon ami." I chuckled at his dramatics.

*I got a back massage for the first time in years, you won't hear me complaining just yet.*

"And when his hands started traveling lower?" He asked in a deadpan voice.

I winced, *You saw that, huh?* He raised an eyebrow. *Of course you did.*

"Next time, 'e may not be so easily bought by your 'waking-up' act. Please, for God's sake, be careful." He had his hand on my shoulder and squeezed before leaving the interrogation room. 'I swear to God, he gets weirder everyday.'


	6. A Little Talk

I walked back to the commons, where I found Sniper reading the first book in the series I was currently reading. A devilish smirk sat behind my gasmask as I plopped down innocently in the residing chair.

"Evening, Firebug." I beamed, but outwardly I showed nothing.

*Good evening, Snipes,* I gestured to the book, *I don't suppose you'd like any spoilers?* He took a moment to remember what series I was reading. When he did, his face was one of horror.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered. I chuckled good naturedly despite my malicious intentions.

*Only if you pay me off* Incredulous, he just stared for a bit. Taking this as my cue, I started in on what I remembered from the end of the book, *It's really a shame about Anniken, though. I can't believe-* He pounced on me.

"Enough already, Mumbles! God, you're bloody cut-throat!" He grumbled as he dug out a ten dollar bill from his pocket. I pressed it against my vent in a mock-kiss. He swatted at me, but I only chuckled.

"Haven't seen much of ya tonight. Where ya been, Mumbles?" I shrugged and sat down next to him. I made to grab for my book, but decided against it.

*I made a deal with the Baguette and I'm already starting to regret it.* He laughed and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Aw, don't be sour, mate. I thought you'd know better than to trust that slimy git, anyways."

*I thought so, too.*

"So how'd he get you of all people to agree to a deal?" I chuckled lowly at that.

*How else? With the promise of Intel.* He nodded.

"And did he keep his end of tha deal?"

*Yeah, he brings intel that's relevant and trustworthy.* He eyed me, setting his book on the side table.

"And what does tha Snake get in return?" I tried to edge back into the seat, maybe make myself less visible, but I was already pressing my back into it. 'Has this suit always felt this warm?'

*That's the weird thing: when he first made the offer, I thought he was gonna ask for Intel, or money, or something stupid like that in return…* I trailed off, not wanting to go into the next bit. Sniper nudged me with his knee.

"He hasn't asked for your soul yet, has he?" He stopped laughing when he noticed I didn't join in. He developed what I call the 'Overprotective friend' expression, where he looks so serious it's like he's constipated.

*My part of the deal is that I spend time with him. It isn't anything sexual, but he's…* I tried to find a word that would ease his concern, but I decided being honest would be better, *He's obsessed.*

Sniper was about to say something, but Scout chose that moment to burst into the commons with the grace and destruction of a mallard that's been shot in the wing. Or a dove. Either way, our conversation died, but was not forgotten. He made eye-contact with me, his eyes said to me that we'd talk again about this. I love those eyes. If I wasn't so careful, I could get lost in them, but I know Sniper isn't interested. He doesn't mix business with pleasure. And rightfully so. I respect him for this fact. Doesn't mean I can't dream.

Deciding my time could be better spent preparing my smoothies, I went into the kitchen. Exhaustion or no, I like to have something to eat when I wake up in the morning and no one likes the sound of the blender right after they wake up. I decided on a strawberry-blueberry mix this time; it's one of my favorites.

I felt eyes on the back of my head while I was putting the smoothies in the fridge.

*Got something to say, go ahead and say it.* I turned to see Sniper leaned against the table with his arms folded.

"I hope ya know what you're doing. I don't want my best friend gettin' hurt by that piker." He spit the last word out like it was poison on his tongue.

*Give me a little credit, would ya?* He looked at me seriously.

"You told me you've never been in a serious relationship before." I rolled my eyes. "He could take advantage of ya like that!" He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

*And I told you that there is nothing sexual to this agreement.* He grumbled something under his breath. I leaned in and shoved his shoulder, *What was that? I didn't quite hear you.*

He glared at me, "That doesn't mean that there will never be anything sexual to the agreement." He enunciated every word so that his point was unmistakable. Still, I was in a joking mood.

*Why Sniper, are you jealous?* He spluttered.

"I'm worried about you, ya mumbling git!" He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face, "I don't like this. Not one bit. If was you, I'd end this 'fore it even starts. At tha next meetin' or whatever it is tha two of you have goin' on, tell him ya changes your mind." I sighed and put my arm on his shoulder companionably.

*Spy already knows about this deal. If anything goes wrong, which it won't, Spy will set the Baguette straight and the deal will be voided.* He seemed reluctant, but accepted the assurance.

That night, I slept soundly. Although at one point I thought I heard my door open, I dismissed it in favor for getting my night's sleep. 'After all, he wouldn't come back after what happened last night… Would he?'

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but since it's Spring Break, I'll probably post another one tomorrow. Hold onto your hats, cause it'll be a bit of a doozy.


	7. Honor Before Anger

I stuck with Engie for most of the fight the next day, which resulted in him getting more backstabs than anyone else. I felt bad, but this is war. 'What can I do? I can't tell him to stop targeting anyone I talk to or hang out with, they are his enemies. Hell, I'm his enemy.' I was thinking all of this while in the middle of my routine spycheck, but I guess the Baguette decided to have a little fun. I felt his fingertips ghosting down the sides of my arms.

"Right behind you." I don't know if I've ever decapitated someone as quickly as I did the BLU Spy. To say that I was enraged would be an understatement. 'How dare he not kill me?! Instead, he plays his little games with me! Treating me like a child!' Seething, I rampaged through the BLU fortress even after our team captured their intel.

On the way back to the base after the alarms rang for the day, I saw the Baguette holding one arm anxiously. He was looking up at me through his eyelashes.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize-"

*Save it!* I hissed at him. His hurt expression changed to one of anger.

"You think this is easy for me? Not only am I risking termination, but I was 'orribly rejected by zhe very focus of my desires. So excuze me for trying to be civil!" He snarled. I scoffed.

*Civil?! You've done nothing but try to isolate me from my teammates since you started this mad crusade! You call that civil?!* He pouted.

"It's not my fault zhey get too 'chummy' with you." I stared at him incredulously.

*Are you absolutely mad? We're a team, we're supposed to be chummy. It builds trust and helps us to win.* We stared each other down until he looked away, still gripping his arm. At a slow pace, we walked towards the interrogation room, silent the rest of the way.

It was only until the door closed behind us that he decided to speak up, "I sincerely regret making you feel uncomfortable on zhe field today. I plan to leave after giving you zhe latest intel." He sounded so damn miserable. 'Sue me, but I sympathize with the bastard.' I shook my head.

*A deal is a deal. I intend to keep my promise.* He licked his lips before turning away from me. He all but threw the file onto the table.

"Zhis is all of zhe information on our team; things you won't find on zheir file. I also brought in zhe latest in Medic's research." As I read through it all, he would not- for the life of him, I don't think he could sit still.

When I got to the bit on attaching animal parts to humans in order to enhance their skills in battle, I glanced up to double check with Spy whether his team's Medic was serious or not. He was biting down on his lip hard. I held onto my words in favor of observing my 'friend' here. His brow was furrowed and he was shifting in his seat so often you'd think he was sitting on pins and needles. He looked like a rubber band ball that had a crank taken to it, he was so tightly wound up.

I closed the folder with a snap and he froze, just holding his breath and waiting for me to make the first move, staring intently at the tabletop. Poor guy looks terrified. It's a very heady feeling to be in control of someone else's emotions like this. I hate it.

*Turn around in the chair like I was yesterday.* He did exactly that without hesitation or question.

I started massaging at his neck and got to his shoulders before he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. By now, I'm kinda used to his bullshit, so I continued even as he made such obscene sounds. It was when I noticed his gloves gripping the chair that I stopped. I rubbed soothing circles into his back, *Relax, would you?* He gulped in some air and nodded.

All things considered, this was going better than I thought it would. I thought by now he'd be dry-humping the table or something crazy like that. 'I guess he has more self-control than I give him credit for.' I used my elbow to get out a knot and he bit into his fist to keep from making more noise than he already had. I noticed one of his hands disappeared from the chair and out of view. 'What he does during this massage is his business.'

"Pyro, please… a little lower if you will." I complied and he groaned, letting his head fall forward into the back of the chair. I pressed my thumbs in and he arched his back. 'Shit. I wish there was a reverse for crap like this.'

*You're getting off on this, aren't you?* He turned to look at me with half-lidded eyes. If at any time in my life had I had sex, I think his face would be a very good description of it. He was pleasured, blissed out, happy from the attention I was giving him. And then he said it, "It would be very 'ard for me to be any more turned on."

The double meaning left me rolling my eyes and patting his back. *You're done.* He pouted minutely, but accepted it.

"I think I'm going to stay 'ere for a moment." I smirked, but didn't say anything. He was still breathing irregularly, I was almost concerned if I didn't know what a slimy bastard he was. I sat in the chair across from him and picked up the file where I'd left off. This time he stayed still.

It wasn't until I was finished reading that I noticed just how quiet it was. I looked up to find that he was sleeping just as I'd left him in the chair. 'Great, another situation I don't know how to deal with. Sure, people go through respawn all the time, but I don't think anyone has been asleep before they were killed. Well, maybe one of the Demomen, but there's not really a record of the circumstances around their death, so I'd have to ask and that might just lead to an argument.'

I tilted my head in contemplation. 'If I just put a blanket on him, will he escape with our intel, or even worse, will it give him the wrong message?' I checked the clock on the wall and blanched. 'It's already 19:20?! This Baguette cost me precious time I could've spent making my smoothies or reading.'

I decided on the most brash course of action only because I was crushed for time; I picked him up bridal style and carried him where I found him, making sure his head wouldn't loll over and give him a crick in the neck when he woke up. When I was satisfied that he wouldn't come whining to me about needing a readjustment, I went back to make some smoothies. 'Maybe this time I'll do a mixed berry and yogurt smoothie?' I was so focused on my menu planning, I didn't notice the rustling of cloth behind me. Nor did I notice the look of longing the BLU Spy was giving me.


	8. Apologies

I by-passed the commons and went straight to the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge looking for yogurt. 'I swear to God, if Scout finished off my yogurts again, I'll make him regret it.' I found one last yogurt container behind a few cans of Bonk! Which just proved my point. I took the mixed berries out of the freezer and made my smoothie, sighing with pleasure as I sipped at my drink. I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Should I come back later?" I chuckled softly at Spy.

*Maybe you should, I'm rather enjoying my drink.* He smirked.

"What a shame it would be to ruin zhe moment with my company." He sat down at the table and watched as I drank my smoothie while putting together another for the morning. This one I decided would be a pineapple smoothie.

"So, 'ow was your day?" I swallowed some smoothie before answering, *It was a day like any other.*

He rolled his eyes, "Oh please, we both know what I'm talking about."

*And I'd rather not be your source for juicy gossip. Please stop asking about my deal.* He laid back in the chair.

"Zhe moment you shut me out is the moment I cannot 'elp you." I thought about it for a moment. 'True, I do need a decent fallback plan. If I don't give him information, he can't protect me.' I gritted my teeth that I was stuck in this position, needing help from one Spy to avoid being ruined by the other.

*You're right, I'm sorry,* I handed him the folder, *I gave him a back massage and he fell asleep.* He raised an eyebrow.

"And that's all zhat 'appened?" I shrugged.

*That, and I carried him out of the base. But other than that, nothing.* He nodded, holding the folder with mild interest. Normally he'd be digging through the information by now, but instead, he's glaring at the cover of it as if it offends him. Deciding to ignore it, I went back to what I was doing. I felt his eyes on me not long after and turned to see him staring at me with a contemplative look.

*What?* I asked, slightly irritated.

"Does it bother you when others stare?" I nodded in a 'No shit, of course it does' way. He hummed to himself and got up from his seat. He stood next to me fiddling with one of the glasses, "How is it zhat you almost always know when one of your team is looking at you, but when it comes to zhe enemy, you're nearly clueless?" I grabbed the glass from him and filled it, just barely containing my indignation. I put a lid on it and set it gently in the fridge. I stepped up to Spy, nearly a foot away.

*Because, Spy, I'm more used to my allies than my enemies. Now if you don't mind.* I glided away from him and into the commons. I found my corner to be empty to my relief. Instead of reading, I decided to do some sketching. I doodled a couple of animals, but the main focus were foxes. I love their coats, their cunning, their energy, their eyes, their everything, really.

I was working on a sketch where a fox had a chicken in it's jaws when I heard the crash of ceramic shattering from the kitchen. Concerned, I set the pencil and paper down to check it out.

The sight that greeted me left me in shock for a moment. Blood was pooled on the ground, one of the fruit bowls was shattered to pieces next to Spy, who was holding his hand close to his chest. I ignored the ceramic shards, stepping on them to get to some paper towels. I coaxed him into letting me see the damage. It looked like his knife slipped while he was chopping vegetables, took a good chunk out of his hand.

*Come on.* Picking him up, I let him lean on me as I lead him to the in-base dispenser. We sat in silence as he healed; he hung onto me tightly, as if I would vanish if he let go.

As more blood began to vanish into the wound, I felt him bow his head in shame, "I'm sorry, Pyro." 'That's a first. After an argument like that, I'd have figured he'd stick to his guns and tell me that I'm getting a soft-spot for the enemy. I didn't think he'd apologize.' I nodded and he held me impossibly tighter. 'What's he trying to do, constrict my breathing?'

While I waited, I picked out some shards of ceramic that had imbedded themselves in my boots. 'I'm going to have to talk to Engie, see if I can't get something to fix them. Or, y'know, I could just buy new boots. I've had these for ages, though.' I looked down at the tiny slits in them regrettably. 'It's a shame, really. I liked these boots.' I ran a finger along one of the slits. 'It doesn't seem too bad. Maybe I'll save these for casual wear.'

I was shaken from my inner musing when I heard- as well as felt- Spy's even breathing. I waited for a few moments to confirm my suspicions were indeed correct, then inwardly started panicking when they were. 'What the Hell?! Are the Spies conspiring against me using their sleep cycles or something?' I sighed to myself. 'Might as well bring him to his room, at the very least.'

I made sure that the injured hand was healed up before picking him up just as I had the BLU earlier. He mumbled a couple of things on french, but I'm no translator. On the way to his room, Sniper passed us, giving me an odd look. I shrugged. Well, I shrugged about as well as a Pyro can while carrying a Spy that's asleep. He smiled minutely and I swear to God I heard him chuckle when he passed by me. 'If it weren't for those eyes.'

I shook my head and earned a couple of other odd glances, but otherwise the trip to his room was uneventful. I opened the door easily enough. For a Spy, you'd think his room would be booby-trapped or at the very least locked. I set him in his bed and tucked him in. He sighed in his sleep, breathy and light. 'I wonder how many people have seen this side of him?'

I was about to leave when I saw a curious photo jutting out of a folder. Inspecting the image, I reeled back in surprise. It was a photo of me. I glanced back at Spy to make sure he hadn't woken up and looked at the photo to make absolute certain that it was me. I sucked in a deep breath when I recognized the moment this picture would've been taken. 'Yup, that's me. Why is there a picture of me in a mysterious folder in Spy's room?' I shook my head and left the room before I could cross lines that I would be able to uncross. 'We've already had a mini-argument about my loyalties being in question, I'll just ask him about it in the morning, but I refuse to snoop any more than I already have.'


	9. A Set Agreement

I slept like a rock that night and woke up spooning my pillow with a crick in my neck. I groaned and rubbed my face into the pillow, still tired and hardly ready for another day. I looked at my alarm clock and was confused to find how early I woke up. I almost always wake up around twenty minutes before the alarms go off. I still have an hour and a half to burn.

Rolling over onto my other side, I nearly shrieked when I saw the damned Baguette leaning against one of my bedroom walls. I seemed to have startled him from his thoughts, because he went from staring at the floor to observing me with a hawk-like gaze. I flipped the sheet off of me and stood to address him, *What the Hell? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?*

"I couldn't sleep." He said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

*So you just came in here to, what? Watch me sleep?*

"I was 'oping to sleep with you, but I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, zhe last time I joined you without asking didn't end particularly well, did it?" He crossed his arms in a petulant manner.

*Have you been here all night?* He half-shrugged.

"Most of it." I shook my head in disbelief. He shifted uncomfortably under my scrutiny.

*Why can't you sleep at night?* He held one arm at his side.

"Zhere are a list of reasons: zhe 'eavy snores, zhe mattress is uncomfortable, I don't trust my team not to try to break into my room while I sleep-" I raised my hand irritably. He bit the inside of his cheek, not sure how to continue. 'If I let him sleep here, maybe I will finally get rid of these surprise visits.' I sat back down on the bed in contemplation. 'He'll need his own bed, separate from my own.' Reluctantly, I glanced up at him. His hands were folded and his head was bowed as if in prayer. I rolled my eyes.

*If I were to allow you to sleep here regularly, can you make sure to keep quiet?* He nodded hopefully. Sighing, I consented. *I'll get something setup today after the fight.* He tilted his head quizzically.

"By 'setup,' do you mean-"

*I mean I'll get you your own bed, so that we don't have to share. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?* He had his jaw clenched, but he nodded anyways. 'He really must hate it over at his base to come to an enemy Pyro for sleep.' Noticing how he was eying my bed, I guess pity isn't the right emotion to give him. 'No, he just likes it here so much more that he finds excuses to be here.'

*Listen, we really need a set agreement. I can't handle waking up in the middle of the night to find unexpected company in my room.*

"I agree, zhis agreement isn't working for either of us zhe way zhat it is. I propose zhat after ceasefire is called, I come over with prime intel for a minimum of three hours-"

*Maximum of two.*

"Zhat's what I said, a maximum of two hours where we spend time together in zhe interrogation room. And we can set plans during our time for zhe next visit. Which reminds me, 'ow does dinner sound for tonight?"

*Sounds fine. I'll bring my food and you bring your own.* He paused and wrung his hands together.

"I was thinking I could make dinner for you, as well." He looked up at me through his eyelashes even though I was sitting. 'Is he really attempting a puppy-dog look right now?'

*Spy, I don't-* He interrupted me by going into a rant and pacing back and forth with his hands emphasizing each point.

"I know you drink smoothies, but I want to treat you to something special. You won't 'ave to take off your gasmask, you can just drink it like everything else. Please, just let me do zhis for you." His posture had changed from business-like to desperate.

*Spy, I don't let anyone prepare my food. It's nothing against you, it's a force of habit.* He slumped back against the wall again. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 'I mean, he's been here all night just to try to get some sleep, but he doesn't wake me up to get it, he just wants to make me a smoothie, but I don't want to drink something anyone else has made. This has got to be one of his worst nights yet if he has been here as long as he claims.' I cleared my throat.

*Just out of curiosity, you can bring it with. I'll have my drink and if I change my mind, I might try yours.* His eyes brightened. *Now get out of here, I think ceasefire ends in a couple of minutes.* The subtle threat was there, enough so that he merely waved goodbye when he left. 'I swear to God, he's going to be the death of me.'

Getting up from my bed, I walked into my private bathroom to take my morning shower. I hooked up my radio and tuned it to the classic rock station. I locked the door and shed my suit. I threw it in the washing machine with some detergent and let it run. 'I've got an extra suit, but I like to keep them at least somewhat clean. I mean, after wearing an asbestos suit into a battlefield and then wearing it to bed, the blood, gunpowder and sweat tends to make it smell weird. Which is another reason why I'm confused as to why the Baguette is interested in me.'

I was rocking out to 'Wild Thing' by From Nowhere with suds in my hair. 'Who says war has to be serious? Half the time, these yahoos taunt-kill each other. No one does that outside of this made cycle of death. And then there's the Conga. I joined Snipes and Engie in a Conga line when we were having a slow day, as if there is such a thing in a warzone. We all got blasted to pieces by the BLU Engie's sentry.

Now that I think back on it, I can laugh. At the time, I was beyond pissed. Sniper laughed at our misfortune, but I just growled and ran out of respawn to get my revenge. I can't even tell you how many times I attacked the BLU Engineer before I was finally over it. I never forgave him, but I didn't target him only after a concerningly long spree. The night after, even our Engie was nervous around me.

Having anger issues is a choice. I embrace my choice. Of course, that could be because I can hide my facial expressions behind my mask. If I didn't have it, I'd be completely timid. Still, I hate it when I lose my cool. It's useful on the field, but when interacting with teammates, sometimes they don't know how to deal with me. It can get lonely.'

I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. I dried off my arms and legs, bending down to get my shins. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I whirled around to find an all too familiar mist near my door. My very unlocked and open door. My eye twitched in irritation. I took less than two steps to pin him against the wall by the throat with my arm. RED fizzled in front of me until he was completely visible.

*Stop checking up on me, I can take care of myself!* I threw him out and slammed the door to finish getting dressed.

"Pyro, I saw zhe BLU leaving earlier. Are you sure you're in charge of zhis agreement?" I didn't even dignify that with a response. He sighed behind the door. "He didn't try anything, did he?"

*Nope. We finally came up with a more solid contract, something that we can both agree on.* I filled him in while dressing. He listened intently, not wanting to miss a single detail.

"And these nightly visits? Are they part of zhe deal as well?"

*I'm going to get him a separate bed from me. He complains that he can't sleep over at his own base.* He snorted.

"You know what he's doing! Put your foot down and tell 'im to hit zhe road!"

*If we come to agreements, then he won't go rogue and make his own decisions. For example, he doesn't just crawl into the bed these days. He learns his lessons. He might be an enemy, but he is also a valuable asset. That, and I need my sleep,* I mumbled at the end. He scoffed.

"I was wondering when sleep was going to come into zhe equation."

I opened the door to find him leaning against the bookshelf. *Spy, please, for your health as well as my own, get a hobby.*

"Who 'as time for one of zhose?" I chuckled and shut off the radio before joining him in walking back to the mess hall. Neither of us mentioned how he picked the lock to walk in on me taking a shower, nor did we mention how he might or might not have gotten quite the view while I was drying my shins.

Sniper was already awake, as was Medic, by the time the alarms went off. Grabbing my breakfast from the fridge, I strolled over to stand at the windows to look out at the desert. 'In less than two weeks' time, my life has been flipped in the most unpleasant of ways. After tomorrow, I can finally relax into the weekend. For all the shit we go through on a daily basis, I wonder if two days off is enough of a break. From the fighting? It's just fine. From the Spies?' I cracked my knuckles just thinking about him. I heard Sniper chuckle from his seat.

"Thinkin' about tha Baguette?" I tilted my head. "You're kinda obvious when you're pissed."

*Yeah? Wish he'd take a hint,* I huffed and sat next to him, *Hey! Maybe you can teach him how to read my many tells, tell him all of my quirks. Maybe then he'll realize how much I can't stand him.* He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I don't think he'd care how much ya can stand him or not by now. If he's as obsessed as ya said, it's all about him." He took a sip of his coffee. "I wish ya luck."

*Gee, thanks.* I rolled my head sarcastically at him.

"Oi, I also want ya to know that if he goes too far," He gripped his mug a bit tighter, "Spy isn't the only one going after that piker." My heart beat slightly faster at the vicious look he gave me. I nodded and cut eye-contact before I could be caught staring.

*I appreciate it.* He nudged me with his shoulder, amusement alight in his eyes. I swatted at him, earning a chuckle. I picked up the newspaper to get my mind off of the pounding of my heart. I know Sniper isn't stupid. He sees much more than people give him credit for. Hell, his job is based on his observational skills. I'm just glad he hasn't let my crush ruin our friendship. He's too nice for his own good.

I worked on the crossword for all of five minutes before the rest of the team started mulling into the commons, effectively killing my concentration. I sighed and flipped to the comics.

"I'm just saying," Scout was trying to persuade Medic and Solly on something, but I admit I eavesdrop every once in awhile, "it'd be nice to have regular meals together, wouldn't it?" Solly pointed his fork at Scout threateningly.

"Get out of here with that Susie Home-maker garbage! I will not have my troops fall to domesticality as so many have in the past!" Scout slapped the fork away from his face and jutted his chin out in a challenge.

"Who did? Tell me and I'll abandon the idea completely." Solly paused.

"There must have been someone," He grumbled under his breath. Smirking, Scout stood up to address everyone.

"Hey guys, I had an idea last night that we could take turns making dinner each night. Y'know, bring a little culture to the table." Everyone agreed, but I hesitated. 'Would it really be so bad to trust someone else to make my meal every night?' Relenting, I nodded my consent. Scout beamed.

"Great! I got the schedule an everything all set up. 'Course, since I came up with the idea, I get ta go first. I hope you guys like casseroles." I raised an eyebrow. 'Must have been his mother's influence.' Seeing as I'm going to be eating twice tonight, I might as well plan to eat lightly.


	10. The Calm In A Storm

I traveled with Solly that day, and let me tell you we made a Hell of a dynamic duo. We watched each others' backs and filled the enemy with so much fire and so many rockets all at once we left them reeling. He laughed heartily and clapped me on the shoulder as we ran back to the RED fortress with the enemy intel. We were nearly in the intel room, but then I heard Solly's pained scream. I turned to find the BLU Spy standing above him, reaching for the intelligence when he saw me.

I could see a million things going through his mind, but outwardly he stood there frozen. I used the opportunity to kick him away from the case and set him aflame. I grabbed the case and booked it to the desk, relieved when I heard the Admin's voice over the loudspeaker. I took a second to check the latest death reports. 'Seems the Baguette survived.'

I stayed in the intel room with Engie the rest of the fight to make sure he wouldn't come back for another go. He never did, but he was backstabbing everyone else like nobody's business. 'Seems his focus is on Solly this time.' I shook my head at the latest death report and set it on the table.

I roasted the BLU Scout and the sentry filled him with bullets before shooting their rockets at his charred, swiss-cheese like corpse. *Overkill, much?* I chuckled lightly and patted the sentry gun while Engie reloaded it.

"Better that than have them wrigglin' around and still ready to fight." I nodded in agreement.

It was around 13:00 when things got real quiet. Both Engie and I heard it. This deafening silence blanketed the RED fortress like a hazy mist, foreboding and warning of the imminent attack. I heard some pipes clanking in the hall to the right. Pursing my lips, I glanced at Engie. He lowered his eyebrows at me.

"Don't do it, Mumbles." I heard another clank and shuffled anxiously. "I know ya wanna go investigate, but that's what they want you to do and you know it. Stay on the point." I glanced at the hall and another clank rang through it. I nodded at Engie. 'He's wise and a Hell of a lot more patient than I am. I respect him greatly.'

I heard one last clank when I saw the BLU Spy appear down the right hall, just out of range of the sentry. He clenched his jaw, but looked back to the way he came. He motioned for someone to follow him. Around the corner came Sniper. Our Sniper. I felt the bottom of my stomach drop at the sight of him. He was sporting a black eye and multiple wounds in his chest. Behind him, the BLU Demoman as well as the BLU Soldier made sure he didn't run. They pushed him on his knees. Engie stood next to me to see what all the fuss was about.

Every once in a great while, when the other team wants to make a rush but skilled fighters are in the intel room, they'll torture one of their teammates in front of them until someone breaks formation. Or until the poor bastard dies. Since there aren't any team kills allowed during battle, we can only sit and watch at this distance.

The BLU Spy nodded and the others began their brutal assault. My blood boiled at the sight of them attacking him so relentlessly. I met his eyes and he shook his head. 'Don't do anything stupid.' I pulled my hands into fists at my side. 'How can I sit by and watch while you lay there in agony?' He took a boot to the stomach, gasping out in blood soaked breaths, but he made eye contact again. 'I know you want to help, but we aren't paid to be heroes.'

With every hit he took, I felt my anger towards BLU bubble ever hotter and my resolve to stay in place was quickly crumbling. I was so close to giving in and attacking them when I heard gunfire in the distance. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Reinforcements. The BLU Spy clicked his tongue in annoyance and summoned his balisong in one fluid movement, slicing open Sniper's throat before calling for a retreat.

I watched as his lifeless body fell to the floor, his blood pooling around him and making my own blood stampede through my veins in a searing, silent rage. The BLU Spy paused mid-step from his retreat to glance back at me. 'I wonder if he can feel my anger?' I stared right back at him until the others ran in. That's when he vanished. I know very well that this could've ended very differently, but not without mass casualties on both sides. What else is new, though?

RED won that day, but it hardly felt like a victory. On the way back to the base, I changed routes. I wasn't feeling like having dinner with the man that slit my best friend's throat in front of me. I went back to my old routine, heading straight for the commons.

"Herr Pyro?" I stopped and regarded Medic. He winced at my posture; he's always been good at reading my mood from how I hold myself. "I just vanted to remind you that check-ups are tomorrow, so don't disappear as you usually do on the weekends." I nodded, but hardly meant it. Check-ups are the bane of my existence.

"Oh, also the BLU Spy is in the Interrogation Room. The RED Spy is in with him now, but I think he expects you to take over." I nodded while gritting my teeth and he seemed to get the message; any more bad news and I'll be tempted into a rampage. 'Why anyone respects me as much as they do is beyond me.' I tapped smoothly into the kitchen and opened the door to the fridge slowly and gently. I took my smoothie out and shook it up while I strolled down to interrogation.

I opened the door to find both spies standing, shouting what I can only assume to be profanities at each other in French, the BLU in cuffs while the RED was free. I set my smoothie on the table in between and they stopped their bickering. I rolled my head to look at Spy and he swallowed a lump in his throat. The haste in which he left should've gone on record.

I undid the Baguette's cuffs and sat down while he got out his food, "I'm glad you decided to join me for dinner after all," He placed a tupperware container in front of him on the table, "I was worried, I must admit." I sipped at my smoothie, glaring daggers at him, "You know, zhat operation today was Soldier's idea. I didn't know zhat you'd be in zhe intelligence room, otherwise I would 'ave done something to warn you, or draw you away." He paused and knit his brows in concern. "I realize zhat I've upset you, but can we leave what happened earlier behind us, mon ami?"

I felt my blood boil all over again when he said that last bit. Careful not to spit venomously, I said, "I got your bed ready." He bit his lip, but looked content to have at least gotten a response out of me, "Thank you, mon ami. I'll be sure to repay you." He reached into the cooler again and pulled out a thermos as well as a straw for it. He developed that puppy-dog face again before focusing on his own meal but not actually eating.

"Contrary to popular belief, I take no pleasure in zhe torture of my enemies. Even zhe less… refined individuals." I cleared my throat and glared again. "Zhe point I'm trying to make is that I'm sorry you 'ad to see zhem beat zhe Sniper." My hand twitched in irritation. I jumped on the implication without mercy.

*But you're not actually sorry they did.* He threw his hands in the air.

"No, I'm not sorry! He is mon enemy, we kill each other on a daily basis! What do you want me to say?" He waited expectantly, but I was still sulking. He huffed and leaned back in his chair, poking at his meal restlessly with his plastic fork.

"It is not my fault zhe Bushman makes for such easy prey." I snarled at that remark and before he could react, I latched onto his shirt collar and pulled him about an inch away from my face, leaving him leaning against the table and nearly laying on top of it.

*Be careful with what you say about Sniper around me,* I whispered hotly, *He happens to be my best friend.* I don't know when it happened, but during my outburst I lost his focus. His eyes drifted down to my vents and back up, his eyes dilating.

"I know I'm in no position to make requests, but during our next visit-"

*If we have a next visit.* I muttered darkly. He cringed, but continued.

"Would you mind- I mean, could you-" He averted his eyes and swore. I tightened my grip and his breath caught.

*Say it.* I hissed through the vents. He took a deep breath and let it all out in a rush, "Wouldyoumindrunningyourfingersthroughmyhair?" He closed his eyes for the inevitable rejection. I felt my heart clench at the sight. That just made me even more pissed at him, if that was possible.

*It'd be kinda hard to do that with your mask on.* He opened his eyes slowly, not believing what he'd heard. Cautiously, he glanced into the eyes of my gasmask.

"Naturally, I'd take it off for you." I rolled my eyes and threw him back into the chair, which nearly tipped back at the added weight and sudden movement. His hands flew to grip the table, but that left his lower half unguarded. I raised an eyebrow at the tent in his suit pants and the wet stain in the front of them. I sat back and watched as he unruffled his feathers.

*That first night in Interrogation, were you hoping I'd torture you so you could get off on the pain?* His immediate reaction was more telling than any thought-out lie he could give me; he shook his head, his eyes wide, but he was biting the inside of his cheek. 'He really is a fucking masochist.' I nearly chuckled at the ridiculous nature of this situation. 'Hit the nail on the head with this one.' I sipped at my smoothie absentmindedly. 'Why did he come to me, of all people?'

I quickly emptied the smoothie, and without anything better to do, I glanced at Spy's thermos curiously. Moving it closer, I peered into the thermos. The shake he made had a tan/beige color to it. Skeptical at first, I hesitantly took the straw out of my glass and put it in his thermos.

*This isn't poisoned, is it? No glass shards at the bottom I should be aware of?* He looked offended at the mention.

"Of course not, mon ami! Why would I do zhat to you?"

*Oh, I don't know, to get me out of the way so you can slip through the base and get an extra case of intel?* Disappointment and hurt flashed onto his face.

"Do you really think so lowly of me?" I nodded. His mouth opened minutely in shock.

*Well whatever, if you want me to drink this, I guess I will-* He snatched the thermos from me. He held eye contact with me as he took a gulp of the smoothie and swallowed it.

"Satisfied?" I huffed a laugh.

*Hand me that extra straw you bought, I'm not going to drink after you.* He smirked and set it in the drink, taking out the one he used and putting it in his cooler.

I stirred the smoothie around a bit before fitting the straw in between my vents and taking a sip. I was pleasantly surprised at the butterscotch flavor that hit my tastebuds. I hummed in appreciation, closing my eyes to delight in the taste. 'It's been awhile since I've spoiled myself with anything sweet like this. Usually, I keep to a strict diet of protein and nutrient-rich smoothies. Maybe it's been too long, I've really missed the taste of such sweet succulence.'

I opened my eyes and noticed Spy was shifting uncomfortably in his chair with a worried expression on his face. I tilted my head at his behavior before remembering his earlier state of arousal. 'Yeah, this probably isn't helping his libido.'

*Thank you for the shake. It's been awhile since I've had a sweet smoothie like this.* He grinned from ear to ear at the praise.

"It's good, then?" I nodded. He sighed in relief, "I'm glad." I smiled at his thoughtfulness. 'Maybe a friendship with this asshole is possible, after all.'

I shook the thought from my head and continued drinking my shake, noticing that Spy hasn't had a bite of his own meal yet. 'Huh, maybe he lost his appetite.'

I let my fingers brush along the straw as I drank from it. He watched with rapt attention. I got to the end of the smoothie before his first whine escaped his lips. I glanced at him, taking in his flushed expression and breathlessness.

"P-Pyro," he panted, "T-touch me, please." I set the empty thermos down. 'The Hell? Here I was just enjoying a nice, refreshing smoothie and he comes up with another way to make me feel weirded out. And we were doing so well, too.' I shook my head at his request and removed the straw from my gasmask.

*We've already discussed this-*

"I know that! But I'm going mad over here! Zhis level of need-" He gritted his teeth together, "I need you to help me get relief. Ever since zhat night, in bed with you…" His eyes nearly clouded over with lust, "Nothing compares to being touched by you. Please, even if it's just rubbing circles on my back, I need something!" He pleaded.

Everything in me was screaming not to do it, but sitting there while he practically begged for me just to touch him, my willpower wavered. But I remembered who slit whose throat and smirked evilly behind my gasmask. 'If he's a masochist, I can't torture him, but I can deny him relief. That's gotta be some kind of fresh Hell.'

I hummed to myself as I pulled out my shotgun. *I wonder, do hard-ons stay after a person respawns?* Dread shown in his eyes before I blew his head off. I reached into his suit to recover the intel before it could get blood on it. I glanced at the dead body of the BLU Spy and sighed. He really chose the worst person to obsess over, cause I don't think anything could get me to touch a Spy like that willingly. I don't care if I just shot our deal to Hell, no pun intended. This entire fiasco was a horrible idea. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't cut it off yet.


	11. What It Means To Care

I threw away all of the garbage and took the dishes as well as Spy's uneaten meal to the kitchen, the folder under my arm. I inhaled deeply, trying to identify what kind of casserole Scout had made. It smelled like hamburger and- something else.

"Oh, hey Mumbles! Ya like the smell, huh? I decided ta make two different casseroles. Y'know, to add variety to tha meal." I nodded. 'That explains why I could only identify one smell clearly, cause I was only looking for one.' I was about to take another whiff when he tried to shove me out of the kitchen. "C'mon, I don't need you ruining tha surprise!" I chuckled and left without a fight. I'm glad to see Scout in a good mood. Usually he's either just spazzing out or in a constant defensive attitude. I see why, with him being the youngest here, but I wish he'd kick back and relax every once in awhile.

I saw the RED Spy sitting in his favorite leather chair with a glass of bourbon next to him as he read. Taking the folder in hand, I set it on the side table and headed to my corner. 'Just a moment to relax is all I ask.' I curled up on the windowsill with my book, knee-deep in the sands of Tatooine when my mind started drifting. 'I never gave the Baguette an answer to his request. Not really, anyways. If I did accept, I'd get to see what's under the balaclava. But does it really matter if I'm digging my grave deeper by stimulating him?'

I shook my head to myself. 'No, a gentle breeze could stimulate that sex fiend. This request, if I were to accept it would be more… intimate.' I nearly snarled at the thought of what he'd say while I combed through his hair. 'He's already jerked off in front of me, so he's not ashamed, but while I'm touching him?' I curled my lips back in disgust. 'How weird would that be, to be petting someone while they jerk-off?'

I flipped my book closed, because this is obviously not a short train of thought that can be easily stopped or derailed. Though this isn't something I want to think about. So, to compensate for my lack of concentration and my lack of willingness to think of such obscene things, I went outside to watch the sunset. Sure, it's not going to set for another hour or so, but it's still setting.

'So I was right from the beginning. All he wants from me is to get rid of some sexual tension. Funny thing is that I was beginning to believe he actually wanted me for… me. But that'd be ridiculous, wouldn't it? After all, this is war and people use each other all the time to get the upper hand. None of it's right, but hey, who am I to complain about war tactics?' I watched a cloud roll by and couldn't help but envy it for it's lazy existence. 'How simple would it be to just go along with the wind, traveling and watching the world roll by below you?'

I saw a cloud that resembled a dragon, while the cloud next to it was shaped like a puppy. Together they drifted across the sky, and together they vanished into the horizon. 'I wonder if they were friends or merely co-existing?' Fiddling with my hands, I stared at a couple more clouds as they rolled by, but none of them stood out like the Dragon and the Puppy. 'Shame they're gone. I guess they had somewhere else to be. Somewhere better than this God-forsaken desert. Probably somewhere far away from here.'

"Do you wish to talk about it?" I turned to see Spy leaning against the balcony's doorway.

*Not really, but I told you I wouldn't shut you out, didn't I?* He nodded and moved to stand next to me. I took a deep breath, steeling myself for this discussion, *What am I to do, Spy? He's a fucking masochist. Every time he gets turned on, he looks to me as if I'm going to help him get off. You know what he requested for our next visit? He wants me to run my fingers through his hair.*

"He would take his mask off?" I huffed a laugh at the memory of his wording.

*I'm pretty sure he'd be stark-naked in an instant if I asked him to do so. I don't want to do the whole- hair petting thing, but what should I do? Tell him to pick something else out of his bucket full of 'Ways To Torture Pyro'?* He chuckled lightly, which only led me to become annoyed with him.

"Calm down, Pyro. He's not looking to torture you, I don't think. How about next time you see 'im, you suggest something? He's just going with what feels right to him, so if you take initiative, cut 'im off and all zhat, maybe you won't be so miserable?" I rolled my head.

*Yeah, after all, he just wants to 'spend time with me.' Innocent.*

"You're really very sarcastic under zhat mask, aren't you?"

*You have no idea.* He chuckled.

"Dinner's almost ready, but you won't be joining us, will you?" I shook my head at him.

*I'll probably take it to my room to eat it.* He nodded in understanding. We walked side-by-side into the dining hall which, until now, had been used for individual meals and the occasional party. I grabbed a plate and slipped out with hamburger as well as macaroni casserole before anyone could really notice. 'At least they smell good. I could get used to this; after a long day of battle, just sitting back and letting someone else cook for me. It's nice.'

I unlocked the door to my room and immediately knew something was off. It took me a moment, but then I noticed the sound of water hitting tile. 'The shower is running?' I could hear a faint slapping of flesh under the spray. I shook my head in disbelief. 'It's one thing to sleep in my room, but really? Does he have to do that in my shower? How did he even get over here in such a short amount of time? Doesn't respawn take at least ten minutes during ceasefire? If that's the case and it's a five minute journey from one base to the other without rocket fire, I guess he could've managed it with time to spare.' I smirked at the thought. 'I guess this just means erections do stay after respawn. Poor bastard.'

I took off my gasmask and started eating as far from the bathroom as possible. The Scout actually made a decent macaroni casserole. 'If his mom taught him and I get to meet her someday, I'll have to thank her.' I took another bite. 'If I remember to.' I was about to start on the hamburger casserole when the water shut off and I heard a string of muttered curses. I put my gasmask back on, not knowing what to expect I preoccupied myself by starting up a game of solitaire, trying not to listen in as he dried himself off with my fucking towels.

The door opened and he walked out stark-naked. Truly, the first thing I noticed were how visible his ribs were. Next, I saw my insignia branded into his chest. 'Seems like someone found out about the deal he has with me and decided they didn't like it. Seems they misunderstood the nature of our arrangement, though.' He rubbed his eyes tiredly and crawled into my bed, not noticing me in the corner.

His bed was right next to mine, but no, he completely ignored it in favor for mine. For some reason that really pissed me off. 'Do you know how much I paid for that shitty bed, you ungrateful snake?' He clutched at the blankets like they were his anchor in a hurricane. His eyes were screwed shut, as if with every breath he took it was physically painful for him. I felt my anger ebbing away and being replaced with tenderness.

His stomach growled so loudly, I had to wonder why he didn't eat at dinner. 'Because he was too distracted by you, and you shot him in the head.' I admired his jet-black hair, slicked back and still damp from the shower. He buried his face in my pillow and cocooned himself in my blankets.

I was about to object when I heard his sigh of contentment. 'Or was it a depressed sigh? I can never tell.' I grabbed the hamburger casserole and stood up, making my way over to the lump on my bed. His form seemed to have frozen, I didn't even hear him breath beneath the covers. I set the plate on my side table along with my fork.

*Your ribs are showing, Baguette. I'm heading back to the commons, but we'll talk later, alright?* His hand shot out from under the covers and latched onto my wrist. It was a marble white, and looked so thin I could snap it if I tried, but his grip was like iron. He pushed back the covers so he could sit up in my bed and address me properly. Chewing on his lip, he tugged me towards him slightly, "Please stay."

I sighed softly and sat on the bed next to him. Handing him the plate and fork, I basically hinted that he had to eat it if he wanted me to stay. Nodding gratefully, he all but scarfed it down. He looked so human sitting there, eating like it was his last day on Earth. He kept glancing up now and then, but most of his attention was on the casserole, for which I'm grateful.

*I don't mean to interrupt, but when was the last time you ate?* Swallowing his food, he thought for a moment.

"A few days ago, maybe a week." I raised an eyebrow.

*Is there a reason why you haven't been eating?* He stayed quiet and took another bite of the casserole. He swallowed and looked away from me.

"Because of you." He whispered.

*I'm sorry?* He faced me with tears in his eyes.

"I stopped eating because I thought you didn't care whether I lived or died. After all, you've carried on killing me all week, why shouldn't I think that?" A few tears started to stream down his cheeks. 'Shit, I hate it when people cry.'

*So just because you thought I didn't care, you started starving yourself? That doesn't make much sense.* I grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to him. He took them gratefully and used one to blew his nose.

While I was busy attempting to comfort him, he snaked an arm around me and leaned against me. 'If he wasn't bawling his eyes out right now… I'd love to get the shotgun out right now. Sneaky bastard.' He nuzzled against me, tears still streaming freely down his cheeks. The blanket started slipping, so I readjusted it to cover him. The Baguette took the opportunity to put us in a horizontal position, with him clutching onto me as he had the blankets earlier and all the while I'm just laying there trying to keep my temper.

"Thank you f-for staying," He sniffled against my collarbone. He trailed a hand down my chest.

*Don't try my patience.* He laughed sadly.

"I wouldn't dare." His hand rested on my chest, right where my tattoo of his insignia would be if people on my team decided they didn't like the deal I have with him. I felt the warmth of his hand seeping in through the suit and began to feel uncomfortable.

*Who gave you the brand on your chest?* I inquired. He smiled softly up at me.

"I requested it." I froze under his touch. 'What? He requested to get branded? No one fucking does that!' He continued after I stayed silent for too long, "I asked our Medic during zhe check-up if he could do it and 'e agreed." My eyes widened at the admission. 'This guy is serious, isn't he?' I felt slightly nauseous at the thought. Frantically, I pulled myself free of his embrace, *I have to go use the bathroom, excuse me.*

He started to say something but I slammed the door before it could register. I tore my gasmask off and splashed water on my face. 'He practically just threw away his life here away for me. That irresponsible, rash, brazen, absolutely ridiculous, bastard of a man!'

Let me explain: there's a custom here that when two people are fucking each other or have fallen in love, they can either get a brand or tattoo when their teammates find out. To distinguish RED from BLU, RED is the brand and BLU is the tattoo. The insignia is put on their chest to remind them of their commitment, but other than that there is no punishment for inter-work relationships. It can dissuade fuckboys, though. Too many and it starts to show where you've been, no matter how many excuses or reassurances you pull.

But the BLU Spy only has one insignia, and that's mine. I looked at my reflection to take a few steadying breaths when I saw a flesh colored object on the shower floor. I turned and padded over towards it, cautious but curious. I picked it up and examined it, still in shock from my earlier revelation. 'This can't be what I think it is. There's no fucking way.' The memory of slapping flesh rammed into the forefront of my mind and I dropped the object like it burned me, and not in a good way.

'He bought a fucking dildo. What the Hell is wrong with him?!' I cleared my throat mentally. 'What is right with him is a better question.' I squared my shoulders and tried to collect my thoughts. 'Right. So now I have an obsessive roommate who also happens to be my daytime enemy who also happens to be completely around the bend for me, but can't take no for an answer, and I happen to have agreed to spend time with him in the name of winning this war.' I nodded numbly. 'That about sums it up. This story went from relatively simple to what-the-fuck-is-going-on?! very quickly.' I put my gasmask back on after drying my face and decided to just not mention it.

The second I opened the door, it was a completely different atmosphere. It went from comforting and intense to just tense. Spy was staring at me but averted his gaze after I closed the door. I went to collect the dishes so I could find my train of thought, away from this man, hopefully. He was fiddling with the bedsheet when he spoke, "So you saw it." It was a statement loaded with all kinds of emotions: dread, relief, anxiety, hope, fuck I don't even know all the feeling in that statement, but it made me freeze and look at him, REALLY look at him. This man will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and right now I'm exactly that. It brought up repressed memories of being… objectified.

*Yeah, I saw it.* I tried to keep my voice level, but the memories were clawing at the back of my mind.

"It's your size, you know." I narrowed my eyes at him, not that he could see it, but the principle matters.

*I don't want to know how you got that information.*

"I wouldn't mind- taking it, I mean," He bit his lip. "With zhat toy, I can only get so much stimulation. Pyro, I want-"

*Stop right there and think for just one second. How many times have I said no? Given that, what's the likelihood that I'll say yes this time?* He hung his head and a bit of his hair fell over his eyes. *I only have so much patience. If you keep asking, I'm going to kick you out before you even get to move into this room and that deal you can kiss goodbye. I'm going to tell you right now, I don't feel comfortable with your request from earlier, so I ask that we do something else instead.*

He squirmed under the sheets and his bottom lip was quivering slightly, "Is it my hair? Or is it zhe way I talk? Is it zhe fact zhat I'm not as 'buff' as other men? Is it zhat I'm sentimental? Is it zhe way I dress? Or is it simply zhat I'm not part of your team and you wish to be loyal? What is it about me zhat you don't like? Tell me and I'll change." He waited patiently, holding his arms tightly against his stomach. His eyes were downcast and he looked like he was about to cry again.

*I'm just not interested in being in a relationship right now.* He focused his hawk-like gaze at me.

"You're not doing anything else." I snapped my jaw shut. 'He's got me there.'

*Some people like their alone time.*

"You spend plenty of time in zhe company of your team." His voice was steadily rising in desperate protest.

*But I need room to breath, I need that time to myself, to gather my wits.* He looked at me incredulously.

"That's all well and good," He mocked, "No, go ahead and 'Gather your wits' while I lay here and go mad with lust and eternal blue balls!" I let that outburst sink in. The air around us grew tense again. 'I have to ask, my curiosity is boiling over.'

*So in the shower earlier-* He snapped his head to face away from me.

"No, I couldn't get off." A moment of silence passed. He kept glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. He pursed his lips before asking, "So, did you listen in?" I simply shook my head. He huffed a laugh. "You know, I still have zhis buttplug up my ass. I think I was overly-enthusiastic earlier, but I was never one to back down from a challenge." He chewed the inside of his cheek.

*You want me to leave so you can take care of it?*

"I was hoping you would- take care of it, I mean."

*I know.* I took the dishes out of the room and to the kitchen.


	12. To Ease Your Pain

"Hey, Mumbles! Ya missed dinner. Ya eat in your room or somethin'?" I nodded, facing Scout before I responded, *The casseroles were delicious. The macaroni especially.* He beamed.

"Yeah? I'm glad ya liked it. Some of the others didn't even know what to do with the dish." I chuckled at his exaggeration.

"Hey, Demo's scheduled to cook tomorrow, making one of is Highland favorites. Mind makin' an extra shake for me? I swatted him away.

*You're the one who asked for culture. Deal with it.* He laughed playfully.

"What's up, Mumbles?" Snipes joined us in the kitchen. I shrugged and leaned against the island. I wanted to tell him all of my troubles, to confide in him, but not with Scout right here.

"You read the latest intel yet?" I shook my head. "It's a status report on which shipments got jumped and which ones made it." He handed the folder to me. 'All of the intel I got from the Baguette was useful after all.' I hummed quietly to myself as I read the damage reports. 'Seems that with the intel he gave, there were less casualties for the REDs than other given information.'

*Do we know what percent of ammo we managed to seize?*

"From what I read, it must be around 75." I whistled.

*I like the sound of that. No doubt Heavy was happy to hear it, too.*

"Yeah, he got this big grin on his face like he'd just been handed a crate of vodka." I chuckled and flipped the page to the weapons report.

"Yeah, so I guess the Admin'll be sendin' in weapons from this raid every once in awhile, depending on how many BLUs we kill, how well we fight, stuff like that."

I was nearly drooling at the weapon I've been waiting for for months at the top of the weapons page: The Rainblower. The weapon of my dreams could possibly be in my possession in the next week or so. I was buzzing with a happy energy, so much so that Sniper leaned over my shoulder to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oi, isn't that tha weapon you've been on about?" I nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled and slapped me on the shoulder. "Good luck to ya, mate. I hope ya get it."

*That makes two of us.* I chirped gleefully. Scout leaned in to see what we were talking about.

"Why's it look like a weird trumpet?" I punched him in the shoulder, "Ow! What the Hell?" I pouted and stormed off away from them.

"I think ya hurt their feelings, mate. They've been lookin' forward ta getting' one of those for weeks."

*Months!* I corrected as I exited the kitchen. I heard snickering behind me, but I ignored it. 'I don't care what they think, that gun is fucking awesome.' I sat in my corner looking at the other weapons that we secured in the raid. Some weapons were for Scout and Sniper, some for Medic… I tilted my head at one I saw for Demo; it looked like a cannon mixed with a gun. 'I wonder where the inspiration for that came from.' I shook my head at the oddity. 'To each his own.'

I flipped for a couple more pages before I started yawning. 'Spy can't still be taking care of himself, can he?' I pursed my lips. 'Anything is possible with him.' I closed the folder and left it on the sill, seeing as it wasn't sensitive information. The walk to my room was slow, I tried to pace myself to give him as much time as possible so I didn't walk in on anything to cause additional awkwardness.

Even going as far as to inspect a dent in the wall that's been there for weeks, it couldn't be more obvious that I wasn't looking forward to this. 'Then again, procrastinating and sulking like a child won't make the problem go away, either.' Taking a deep breath, I opened my door to find my room empty. The door closed behind me by itself and I turned to see Spy fully clothed, but his face was flushed.

"You were gone for some time." He glanced up at me before returning his gaze to the wall. I noticed the lock on the door was in the locked position. I watched him warily as he moved closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a soft hug.

"Let's go to bed, oui?" I hugged him back briefly.

*Sleep sounds perfect right now.* Pulling away, I took in his hope-filled expression before crawling into my bed. He crawled into his own without even asking to join me in mine. 'I see he's changing tactics.'

"Good night, mon ami." Glancing over at him, I could see the subtle smile on his face as well as in his eyes.

*Goodnight, Spy.* He sighed happily, I could tell this time because I saw the smile widen on his lips.

*Spy, do you mind if I ask you something?*

"I don't mind. I was hoping you'd know by now zhat you can ask anything of me." He teased with one eye open and a smirk on his face. I resisted the urge to chuckle, instead I covered it by rolling my eyes, not that he could see that.

*What's with the sudden change in attitude? I left and you were bordering on depressed.*

"You want to know zhe truth?" I nodded slightly, "I followed you to zhe kitchen after, you know," He cleared his throat, "Seeing your reaction to zhe weapons report filled me with joy. Rather, seeing you so happy zhat you can hardly contain yourself fills me with a sense of new purpose and achievement. I won today by seeing such a reaction out of you. Now I want to make sure zhat happiness stays with you. Mon ami, zhe reason why my mood was so black was because yours was all week. Whenever we met, I could tell you couldn't wait to be rid of me. I'm not blind, nor am I delusional. Nevertheless, I enjoyed every minute of our time spent together. It's-" He scratched the back of his neck. "It's more zhan I thought I'd ever get. It's more zhan I deserve, but I'll take what I can get. Or rather, what you're willing to give." He fumbled over his words.

I put my hand on his shoulder companionably and squeezed gently. His breath hitched and he stared at me, ready to accept any attention given, lapping it up like a kitten would a bowl of milk. Honestly, I don't know what to say, but I felt as though he could use some comfort.

*Without you, I wouldn't have a ghost of a chance of getting the weapon of my dreams. For that, I thank you.* He gleamed. *That being said, give yourself more credit, would ya?* Spy gave me a mock-affronted expression.

"Why Pyro, are you attempting to cheer me up?" I slapped him on the arm.

*I was, but if you're going to be a jerk about it then nevermind.* So bright was his smile that radiant doesn't even begin to describe it. Crow's feet edged at his eyes, yet he still managed to look so youthful. I turned back to go to sleep, but having someone else's eyes on you tends to make for restless sleep. Nonetheless, I fell asleep around eleven o'clock.

 _I jumped down, adrenaline pumping hard in my veins. I threw my arms forward, reaching for anything to break my fall, happening to catch a sill. Dangling uselessly for a split second, I gauged the drop and decided not to risk it. Instead, I clambered onto the window, coming face to face with the BLU Sniper. I think he was just as surprised as I was._

 _Shots fired, but I only felt one enter my chest. I lost my grip on the sill and fell to the ground below with a dull thud. Pain seared through my head, my back, my chest; I knew I couldn't fall asleep. I must stay awake. I pulled myself onto my elbows, groaning in renewed agony. With a few steadying breaths, I held a hand to my chest wound and began making my way back to the RED Fortress._

 _Coughing more and more on the way, blood started trickling through the gasmask, leaving an easy trail for any enemy that decided to try for an easy kill. Fortunately for me, I chose a secluded route. Unfortunately, that also meant I was alone in my pain and had to bear with it until I got inside the fortress. 'Keep going. Pain is temporary. Death is temporary. This job is what is important. Do it.'_

 _I grit my teeth and readjusted the intel on my back. The movement sent a jolt of searing fire through my back and chest, then and explosion in my head. I punched the wall I was leaning on, pushing off of it to keep going. I was going in and out of hallucinations from blood loss, all I know is somehow I made it to the RED Intel Room. I threw the case on the table and died, just barely hearing the Admin's announcement. That was our first victory. If the others hadn't held off the BLUs, I would've surely died sooner._

I woke with a start, the alarms blaring in the halls. Cursing under my breath, I made my way to the bathroom to shower as quickly as possible. I had the radio turned on when I heard a knock on the door. 'Oh yeah, I have a roommate, don't I?'

"Good morning, mon ami. Mind if I come in?" Still half-asleep, my mind didn't quite register.

*Yeah, c'mon in.* He slipped in and turned to me. It wasn't until his eyes widened that I realized I was already naked with only a towel around my waist. His eyes wandered down. The Baguette gulped.

"You need to piss, or what?" He glanced up at my face and quickly averted his gaze, a blush forming on his visible skin.

"Ah, I was wondering if we could kill two birds with one stone as the Americans say. Your shower is big enough for three… I just thought with what little time we have, we could save some by showering at zhe same time?" He'd averted his eyes and was shuffling uncomfortably.

"As long as it's just a shower." I began brushing my hair, occasionally pausing to wipe the sleep out of my eyes. Spy took off all of his clothes as well, looking for a comb for himself. I offered one of my extras and he nodded gratefully.

Satisfied with how smoothly the brush ran through my hair, I stepped over to the shower to get the water at least warm by the time I stepped in. I set it to cold when I adjust to the warmth, that way the cold stays with me through the first part of the battle. Kinda.

"Are you fine using my shampoo, or did you bring your own?" He licked his lips.

"Yours. I'm fine using yours. Your shampoo, I mean." Had I been fully awake, I'd have noticed how dilated his eyes were, how his cock was standing at attention, and how he was practically vibrating with want.

I dropped the towel, resulting in a small whimper from Spy. Stepping into the shower, I sighed contentedly. I wet my hair, not noticing that Spy still hadn't entered the stall. It was when I grabbed for the shampoo that I noticed his absence. I glanced over to where he was standing, biting his lip so hard a trail of blood ran down his chin.

He met my eyes. It was then that I took in the situation I so foolishly threw myself into. Placing the shampoo back on the shelf, I grabbed my towel and touched a hand to his shoulder after tying the towel around my waist. He shuddered and leaned into my touch.

"Pyro, I'm sorry. I'm wasting precious time-" He panted, his eyes blown and goosebumps trailed down his entire body. I felt guilty for doing this to him- for teasing him like this, even though I had been half-asleep when this fiasco started.

"If I help you take care of this, can we both agree it'll be a one-time thing, just so you're not so mad with lust?" The only sound in the room was the radio as it played classic rock and the water hitting the tiled floor of the shower stall. He glanced from one of my eyes to the other, as if trying to find deception.

"You know I cannot agree to zhat."

"Why's that?" I tilted my head and he swallowed thickly.

"B-because you don't feel zhe same towards me. To accept pity now would be more painful zhan a lifetime of blue balls." I chuckled and he smiled minutely.

"There's hope for you yet, Baguette." He perked up, his eyes alight, "C'mon, let's get going. We're going to be late if we take up anymore time."

All throughout the shower, he would ask me to hand him the shampoo or conditioner even though he could very well just get it himself, but when I obliged, he let his fingers brush against my own. To say it didn't bother me would be a lie, but it's hardly fair to sit back and watch while he suffers, so an olive branch must be offered to keep a relative peace. By the time we were both done, too much time had been wasted for my liking.

I was drying my shins when I heard him clear his throat behind me. I turned to look at him, but instead got an eyeful of his dick. It was still erect, red at the tip with dark curls around the base. It twitched slightly from what I can only assume is Spy's realization that I'm examining his junk. Vaguely registering our positions, I turned my eyes up to his, my eyebrow raised in a 'So what?' manner.

"Ah, pardon me, I didn't mean to-"

"What did you want, Spy?" He had his clothes in his arms and started getting dressed.

"I just wanted to inform you zhat I'm leaving now."

"Alright. Try not to die too much in battle today, alright?" He chuckled softly as he slipped his balaclava on.

"Zhe same to you, mon ami." He stole a kiss to my cheek and ducked out before I could throw anything at him.

Muttering curses at his soul, I put on my suit and gasmask and jogged to the mess hall late for breakfast. I grabbed my smoothie and chugged it knowing full well that it would probably come back with a vengeance but not really caring. I was almost in the clear when a hand came down and gripped my shoulder firmly. 'Yeah, I figured I wouldn't get away without a talk from him.'

*Good morning, Snipes.* He scowled at me.

"Don't give me that load of bollocks, where were you this morning? You're never late ta breakfast." I tried to turn away but he forced himself into my line of sight by gripping my other shoulder just tight enough that I could escape, but only if I wrestled away from him.

*I woke up late.*

"With the alarms blarin'?"

*I take showers in the morning, you know that. So yes, late by my standards.*

"Your showers usually last less than 20 minutes."

*You time me or something?*

"No, but after living in the room next to you for so long, I've noticed tha pattern. So let's not beat around tha bush anymore, yeah? Was it tha Baguette that held you up this morning?" I noticed our team's Spy leaning against the doorframe listening to our conversation.

*Yeah, we talked.*

"About what?"

*About his sleeping arrangements.* Confusion spread across his face before anger quickly replaced it.

"You're sleepin' with that slimy piker?!" I shook my head.

*As I said in earlier discussions, there is nothing sexual to this agreement. He just can't sleep at his own base.*

"Why tha bloody Hell not? He was just fine before, wasn't he?" I shrugged noncommittally.

*Says he can't trust his team not to sneak in while he sleeps.* He snorted at that.

"So what, he gives you intel and you let him spoon ya at night?" I straightened my posture.

*He has his own bed.*

"And what about when you wake up? He came out of your room smellin' like your shampoo, mate."

The Base held its breath, waiting to see what I'd say to the bold statement.

*How did you get close enough to smell him?* He loosened his grip at my tone and posture change.

"We bumped into each other in tha hall." I took a few steadying breaths, backing away from Sniper before I did anything reckless. I looked hard into those deep eyes, but kept my resolve.

*So all of this was to see if I'd lie to you?*

"In his defense," Spy spoke up, seeing that I was beyond pissed, "It was partly my idea to confront you as well. We're concerned, Pyro. Zhe BLU Spy is our enemy, and we still don't know his directive, so until we do we should remain cautious, non?" I turned my back to them and nodded, massaging my temples at the headache that was forming.

The Baguette died a lot that day. Granted, he also killed a decent amount, but I've never seen him die so many times in one match. In the middle of a Spy-check myself, I went through some of the less frequented tunnels. I was about to double-back when I saw him leaning against a wall. I had my hand on the trigger to torch him, but then he spoke up, "You've ruined me, you know."

I tilted my head in confusion, so he elaborated, "Every waking moment," He drew in a breath. "Every waking moment I think of you; moments we've shared, moments I've treasured since this all started, moments where I would appear and you'd chase me down a deserted hallway like zhis one, I basked in zhe attention you gave me. But those aren't zhe only things that fill my mind," He glanced at me, "I also worry about who might try to kill you next, even though I know zhe respawn system will save you every time, I still worry." He glanced down at the floor. "I also worry about who could try to sweep you off your feet while I'm not with you." I lowered the flamethrower minutely. 'He's jealous? Is that why he asked to move into my room?'

He continued, kicking the ground lightly, "I know I'm acting irrationally, but can you blame me for being jealous of your teammates?" He huffed a laugh at my silence. "Even in my dreams, you haunt me. I thought it would get better if I spent time with you, desensitized myself to you. But zhe dreams 'ave only become more frequent, more vivid."

*Have you been dying so often because of this morning?*

"Oui, I cannot properly focus. Zhe images keep replaying in my mind," He dragged a hand down his face, "They're burned into my memory, driving me to insanity. Look," He held himself in front of me and I could see the slight trembling of his body, "I can't even eat at our base without wishing you to be across from me drinking one of your smoothies." He thumped his head against the wall. "In regards to Spies, I am a shame to my title." I lowered the flamethrower the rest of the way and punched him, accidentally knocking him to the floor. I reached down, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him so we were eye-level with each other.

*Stop talking like this, with all your self-loathing bullshit. You are one of the best members of the BLU team. The entire RED team hates you because you're so good at your job!* Vulnerability shown in him, I wish I could say it was from something completely unrelated to our current position, but he stared into my eyeholes with newfound determination.

It wasn't until I felt the sting of the needle that plunged into my neck that I realized his self-loathing spiel was probably an act to get me within arm's-length of him. Funny thing about the weapons list is it doesn't mention syringes or anything that might be in those said syringes. My vision was fading and I felt my body go limp, but I remember him catching me and repeating the same two or three words, depending on what your views on conjunctions are, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

That's all I heard before darkness enveloped me.


	13. Who's The Damsel, Again?

I awoke with a stale taste in my mouth. 'Looks like I'm in an Interrogation Room.' I moved and heard the rattle of handcuffs. 'The enemy's Interrogation Room. Great.'

"Ah! So you're awake!" I turned to see the Baguette leaning against the wall to my right, "Are you thirsty? You must be. Here, drink some water." I turned away from the offered straw. He winced, but persevered, "Mon ami, please drink. You know how I worry about you." I glared at the wall resolutely. He sighed and set the glass on the table.

"I'm sorry to 'ave you in handcuffs, but to be fair you'd either run or fight your way out if I didn't put zhem on you." I set my jaw but said nothing. He knit his brow in concern, "I know you're probably wondering why I did zhis, but zhe answer is simple enough; you're mine. I can't stand seeing you with other people, especially when they lay their filthy hands on you. Zhat being said, I paid zhe Administrator for a special favor," He paused and looked away from me, "I'm allowed to hold you here all weekend permitting zhat I let you go at 20:00 Sunday night." I stared at him in horror, not that he could see my expression.

"I realize zhat by doing zhis I've broken our agreement," a sad look settled on his face, "But zhat's fine, as long as you're with me, right now…" He trailed his fingertips down my arm. I scrunched up my nose and looked away, gauging how far from him I could get in these cuffs. By the length of the chain, I wouldn't make it to the door.

He climbed onto my lap, curling into a ball and leaning against me, "I know you're mad at me, but I had to do zhis. It was selfish, I know, but I can make it worth both of our time." He didn't have to clarify, his hand was moving over my abs and going lower with every passing second. He stopped at my pelvis and sighed again.

"Please talk to me, Pyro. I can't stand it when you don't speak." We waited in silence, me because I've been betrayed and I'm still silently fuming about it and him because he wants a little company in this God-forsaken war.

"You know, you're zhe only person out of all eighteen mercenaries zhat I can call my friend." I snorted at that.

*Funny way of showing it. You fucking drugged me, dragged me here while I was unconscious and now I'm here against my will. This bullshit about us being even remotely close to friends-*

"I already explained myself to you. Please, isn't friendship unconditional?" I would've corrected him, but no doubt that would land me in even deeper shit. No, I have to tread very carefully.

*Can you get off of my lap?* He shook his head against me.

"Non. You see, I noticed over zhe past few weeks zhat you won't try anything new unless pressured into it. I didn't want to resort to zhis, but unless I do, you won't see reason." He curled tighter against me with an obvious pout on his face, but otherwise he didn't do anything.

This was all very well and good, but in case you don't remember, my suit can get uncomfortably warm when in close proximity to someone else. It's not a dry heat like fire, it's a gross, humid heat that smothers me. I could never understand why people feel the need to smother each other while in relationships.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled happily. I rolled my eyes. 'Oh, so glad one of us is enjoying themselves. I could be relaxing in my room away from all of this shit right now. I could be listening to music, reading my book, sketching, or even talking to my team. Fuck, I would go into town if it meant I'd be away from this shitty situation.'

Spy pulled my arms up into a mock embrace around himself. He nuzzled against my chest, "Not a second goes by zhat I don't wish you felt zhe same, or would at least give me a chance. I guarantee zhat if we were in a relationship, I'd be better than any of your previous lovers."

I sat very still. 'Shit, does he not know I'm a virgin? Is that why he's been after me? Why would he think I'm anything but a virgin?! I've given him no reason-' Realization dawned on me when I remembered a conversation I'd had with Scout a few days ago. Or rather, I remembered an off comment he'd made that I didn't feel like dignifying with a response: "We really fucked up those BLUs today, huh Mumbles? Though you're probably used to it, considering how much ya get in a week. Am I right, or what?"

Come to think of it, Scout died by Spy's hands a lot after that. 'But where does that leave me? If I tell him I'm a virgin, he'll want to claim me as soon as possible. But it's not like I can lie forever, even if it is by omission of the facts.'

"-Pyro!" I jumped slightly and snapped my head down to look at him. His eyes were wide with concern. "I've been calling your name for a minute now. Are you feeling well, mon ami?" I nodded.

He clicked his tongue and got up, handing me the glass of water. I sighed, but accepted and drank some. He gulped, but this time he looked away. He leaned against the table, his form screaming insecurity. 'If I'm going to stay here all weekend, I might as well make the most of it, if only for one of us.'

*Thank you for the water.* Perking up, he flashed me a smile.

"But of course, mon ami." I paused for a moment, considering my options.

*If I were to consider having a relationship with you,* His eyes widened, *Would you be able to let go if I grew bored?* His facial features morphed into an intense anger that was bubbling beneath the surface of tenderness.

"Zhere is no way zhat I would allow such a thing to 'appen." He whispered lowly. It felt like more of a promise than a threat. I raised my eyebrow at it, but said nothing about it.

*Well, since we have little else to do, how would you like that scalp massage, now?* He appeared to be surprised at my change of heart, but quickly accepted the opportunity.

"Do you mind if I sit in your lap whilst you do it?" He bit his lip and looked at me with his puppy-dog eyes. We both knew what he was asking, but neither of us wanted to say it out loud. Me, because I'm getting sick of this whole spiel and him, because he doesn't want to ruin any chance of it happening.

*Might as well.* He grinned and climbed onto my lap facing me. He hooked his legs behind me in a straddle-like fashion. Taking off his balaclava, I noticed he was blushing furiously. I gently tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear, exploring his locks with my fingers while he held onto me.

I could feel his mounting arousal against my crotch. He'd shiver every once in a while, sighing breathily at the sensations I was giving him. He ground his hips down into mine when I scratched his scalp. 'How is he already so fucking horny?' I tugged a bit of his hair and he moaned, letting it resound, long and drawn out. He ground against me with more pressure the second time I tugged. He was panting out my title repeatedly, peppering kisses wherever he could. He was getting frantic when I allowed my hand to go to his suit jacket buttons and start undoing them. I lifted his undershirt and started teasing his pert nipples all the while trailing my fingers through his black hair.

"Ah!" Jerking against me, he whimpered, "Ah, Pyro, please, gah! I n-need- mh- I need release!" I rubbed my gasmask against his face in a sort of weird cuddle. He positively melted at the action. Unbuttoning his pants, I freed his cock that was already leaking and nearly purple with need. I'm no doctor, but I'd say that's rather unhealthy. I leaned up to his ear, allowing my vent to ghost my breath over it.

*Come for me.* A shudder racked through his entire body, and with it a carnal moan escaped through his lips as he spurted his load onto my suit. His orgasm came at his in waves, but I held onto him as he rode it out. 'I didn't even have to touch his dick.' He gasped for air, sweat beading on his forehead. Collapsing against me, he seemed to faint from exhaustion. I was still only half-hard, so I willed it away easily enough. I re-positioned us so he wouldn't wake up with a crick in his neck. I tucked in his clothes so he could retain some dignity. Because while he's asleep, he's almost likable.


	14. To Pull A Reverse Stockholm

I awoke sometime later to find Spy wiping me down with towelettes. He looked up and nearly dropped them when he realized I was awake.

"G-good evening, mon ami." He blushed, "I didn't mean to wake you, I was just cleaning up my mess from earlier." He fiddled with the towelette, not knowing what to do with himself. I looked down to see he already got most of it, but the area around my crotch was still dirty.

*Give it here.* I motioned for the towelette, but he pursed his lips like he was contemplating.

"I made zhe mess, shouldn't I be zhe one to clean it?" He was wringing it between his ungloved hands. I nodded slowly, retracting my hand and leaning back against the chair. His touch was gentle as he wiped the cum away, but his silence unnerved me. Rubbing my sore neck, I was regretting falling asleep in this chair.

Spy stole several glances up at me, his mood turning apologetic, "I shouldn't 'ave let us fall asleep here. I had my room prepared, but I was required to wait zhe full six hours before transferring you there." He dragged his fingers along my thigh. "I was just so exhausted from our love-making zhat I couldn't bring myself to move." I internally blanched, but he continued, "Which reminds me," He licked his lips with a predatory gleam in his eyes, "You never got off, did you, mon ami?"

Derailing his current train of thought was my first priority, *What time did you say it was?* He developed a disappointed expression and leaned back.

"Around 23:00." I squirmed. 'That explains it.' My bladder felt like it was going to burst.

*Can I use the bathroom?* He lit a cigarette.

"But of course, it's unlocked." I nodded in thanks and made my way over to the bathroom, handcuffs and all. As soon as the door shut, I relieved myself, but internally I was freaking out. 'He had his bedroom prepared?! How long has he been planning this? No, scratch that, in what way had he prepared his room?' I finished up and washed my hands, my thoughts racing with possible scenarios.

The first was relatively tame: he probably just dusted and cleaned the place up, straightening it and making sure everything was in order for my arrival. The second scenario was slightly kinky: maybe he installed a cement slab that has iron shackles attached. I shook my head and dried my hands on a towel. The third scenario was… disturbing: I saw silk sheets and rose petals scattered all over the floor. The balcony door was open, allowing a gentle breeze to come in from the chilly, moonlit night. There'd be a bottle of wine on the mahogany desk and he'd ask if I wanted some. Of course I'd decline, but I'd check what year it was.

Knocking on the door startled me, leaving me to fumble with my gloves in order to put them on. "Pyro, are you alright? You're taking quite some time in there. You're not sick, are you?" I huffed and ripped the door open.

*No, I'm not sick. I am, however, very tired of my free time constantly being interrupted. Is there no such thing as privacy in France?* He flinched and held his hands up.

"Apologies, mon ami, I just read that zhe drug I gave you could 'ave some negative effects," I snarled and grabbed his collar, shoving him face-down on the table.

*What. Effects?* I hissed. He was biting his lip, his eyes rapidly dilating and his hands clutching the table's edge.

"Zhe more immediate effects are dizziness and vomiting," He rubbed his ass against my crotch. "Zhe next 12 hours, though, I wouldn't be surprised if your sex drive increases dramatically." I slammed his head into the table, letting go to sit fuming in my chair. He stood up, shaking from the adrenaline and a possible concussion. He sat across from me, avoiding eye contact. 'How is it that he can do such shameless acts, yet when I do certain things, or when he knows he's done something horribly wrong, he averts his eyes.'

"If I can be so bold,"

*As if you haven't been already.*

"I thought for a brief moment you were going to take me just now." I snapped my head to face him. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked like he'd had his favorite toy destroyed in front of him.

*I'm surprised at how little your lips chap, what with that habit of yours.* Shifting his weight, he cleared his throat.

"It only rears its head around you." I chuckled.

*And how much time do you spend around me?* A dark look passed over his face.

"Not as much as I'd like," He muttered, shifting again, "But we manage, don't we?" I stayed silent at that. 'There's no way he could get a hard-on from such a brief encounter, but I didn't even think to check.'

*Why is it that you decided to- why did you choose me? Couldn't you have asked the BLU Pyro?* He looked hurt, but also slightly angry. Turning away from me slightly, he mumbled his response.

*Say again? I didn't quite hear you.* Dismayed, he shuffled in his chair before gazing at me with icy blue eyes.

"I already told you, I liked zhe way you hold yourself. Besides, zhat idiot is beneath me." He nearly spat in disgust at his own teammate. 'Clearly, he's a joy to work with.'

"I've grown tired of zhis bleak atmosphere. Shall I escort you to my private quarters?" Gulping, I nearly shook my head but didn't know how he would take that. He smiled softly and brushed his hand along my jaw, even though my gasmask was still on. Somehow he understood.

"Only when you're ready to." He leaned in and kissed my vents sweetly. "I want us both to enjoy it, I don't want rape, nor do I want a pity fuck. I want you." The intensity in which he spoke nearly took my breath away. 'Is this really the same man that pleaded for my attention?'

Spy's warning flashed through my mind. If I'm truly his agenda, fine. If he's using me for some higher goal, that's when the trouble starts. Worried at my silence, Spy quickly started backpedaling, "Did I go too far with zhe kiss?"

*No. That being said, don't do it again.* Nodding, he stood and offered his hand to me.

"Shall we, then? After you get settled in my room, I can bring us dinner." I ignored the offered hand and stood, offering instead my cuffed wrists.

"Ah, zhat's the thing- until we get to my room, zhe 'andcuffs stay on. Apologies, mon ami." I narrowed my eyes at his slightly upturned mouth. 'Yeah, right. You don't look too sorry about it.'

He unlocked the chains that attached to the floor and wrapped them around his wrist and hand as one would the leash of a dog. Opening the door for me, we made our way to certain doom!

Oh wait, that's not right. Though in this situation… It's debatable, really.

The halls were devoid of life, as everyone had already gone to bed or was in town getting wasted. Every once in awhile, our arms or hands would brush together as we walked side-by-side. We stopped in front of an unassuming door, plain in appearance as well as in texture. Spy turned to me with a shy smile.

"Close your eyes, mon ami." I rolled my head to look fully at him. His eyes were honestly excited and pleading me to go along with his plan. I slumped my shoulders, but did as he asked. Waiting, I heard the shuffling of feet and the turning of several locks before I heard the door open. He took my hand and guided me into the room, closing the door behind us and locking it. I regret to inform you I heard all of the locks clicking shut.

Putting his hands around my waist and setting his chin on my shoulder, he whispered, "You may open your eyes now, mon ami." I ignored the blatant boundary crossing in preference to examining my surroundings; such luxury I didn't know could exist in a place such as this.

Everything he bought was of fine tastes, his sheets silken, his bed looked to be made of clouds, his table a sturdy maple while his desk was a grand mahogany, his shelves were lined with poetry and classic literature. Still, I felt the hands on my waist tremble ever so slightly.

"Is it- alright?" I nodded.

*You have great taste.* He sighed in relief, holding onto me loosely.

"I'm glad." Feeling his smile, I put one of my hands over his. Breathing in deeply, he held on tighter.

*You don't have to try to impress me, you know.*

"But I want to," His fingers played with the chains absentmindedly, "Anything to convince you I am a worthy suitor." He kissed my neck, sucking gently on my suit. He growled softly. "How I wish zhis suit wasn't between us."

I rolled my head at him, *There's a reason it is.* He chuckled and took the hint, letting go and unlocking my handcuffs. Rubbing my wrists, I wandered around the room before stopping at the bookshelves.

I saw a few familiar works, but others were in different languages or were simply untouched by me as of yet. Spy sidled up next to me, his fingers brushing against mine with a feather-light touch.

"I haven't gotten around to reading many of zhese, I'm afraid." I nodded in understanding. With all of the running around he's been doing, I'm surprised he's still standing. I mean, he got his room all set up for this, then he gathered extra intel, then he came over to the enemy base after a full day of work. That can't be easy on anyone. I don't care who you are, that'd get exhausting after too long.

Noticing that he kept glancing at me, then looking down, I let myself be curious for once. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and he was biting his bottom lip viciously, seeming to be at war with himself while practically glaring at our hands that were only a hair-width apart.

Slightly perturbed, I decided it would be best to ignore the way he was watching me. I took initiative by grabbing a random book off of the shelf and heading to- I stopped dead in my tracks, horror running down my spine. There aren't any _single_ chairs in Spy's room. Even the fucking dining room had a bench. Why didn't I notice sooner? I glared at my options: loveseat by the fireplace (NO!), bed (Do you WANT to die?!), or windowsill (Better, but still a fuck-no situation.), all of which could end horribly for me or Spy.

Pursing my lips, I hummed to myself as I sauntered to the nearest wall, sliding down it to sit on the floor to read. Turns out I grabbed Ben Hur; I've never read it, but I've heard good things and I know it's a classic. I got to the second page when Spy's shadow blocked the light. I glanced up at his looming figure.

Chewing on his freshly lit cigarette, I must say he looked positively pissed. When he spoke, his voice was soft yet menacing, "Mon ami, I admit zhat I do not spend much time with others, but am I correct in assuming that to spend time with someone, you have to _spend time with them_?" I nodded and cut him off before he could start ranting,

*But too much time spent together isn't good for a relationship either, is it?* That seemed to throw a monkey wrench in his argument. A faint blush appeared around the edges of his balaclava.

"A relationship…?" Gulping, he kneeled down to my level, "Does this mean you're willing to be my lover?" His eyes were full of hope, just like the first time he asked to spend time with me. Internally, I was panicking. 'Why did I say relationship?! Did you forget who you're dealing with?! And here I just wanted to sound cool and sage-like, but ended up screwing myself over royally.'

Once again, he understood my silence. His hope shifted to anger, "Non, of course you aren't. After all, who would wish to spend their time with a two-faced, back-stabbing snake?!" He spat the words out like venom on his tongue before whirling around and storming into a separate room.

I waited a good couple of seconds in silence before letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. 'True, he did kidnap me and true, he's my enemy, but even so, I can't help but feel like I'm leading him on.' I shook my head violently. 'I didn't ask for any of this! I'm the victim here!' A pang of guilt settled in my gut like a rotten fish. I sighed in resigned frustration. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.'

Setting my book down, I walked up to the door where Spy escaped to and opened it cautiously. The room itself looked to be a private study, but the man in the middle, curled up in a ball and sobbing, looked like a man who needs not a lover but a friend. I closed the door gently behind me, being careful not to startle him.

*Hey.* His sobbing became stifled as he tried in vain to hide it.

"I-I d-don't understand why y-you don't want me. Am I re-really such a deplorable wretch?" I sat down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder, but he smacked it away, "How many men 'ave you fucked already? 'ow many 'ave you laid in bed with? One, two, or 'ave you slept with all of those RED whores?!" Irritated, I smacked him in the back of the head.

*From your description, it sounds like you're implying that I'm the whore.* His eyes widened and he went to apologize, but his mouth simply hung open uselessly. Sighing, I patted his back companionably. *Scout was teasing me that time. If you were so upset about it, you should've just talked to me, or y'know, asking would've worked, too. It's not healthy to just bottle things up like this. Besides,* I punched him lightly on the shoulder, *Jealousy isn't really your style, is it?*

He just stared blankly at me as if I had just handed him the cure to all of Earth's problems. Deciding enough silence had stretched on between us, I put my arm around him companionably, lifting him up into a sitting position in one smooth motion.

*Now, I don't know if I could be your lover, but I can offer you my friendship…?* He just kept staring, his mouth was slightly agape. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly and he seemed to snap out of his trance, turning away from me and gulping.

"It's rather late, isn't it? I know I promised you a meal, but after zhe night we've both had, isn't it better we retire to bed while we're ahead?" I chuckled and nodded.

*Might as well.* I took my arm back and ambled back into the main room that also happened to have the only bed in it. It was a king size, at least. *You want the side near the window, or can I have it?* Smiling softly, he gestured for me to go ahead. Spy was unusually timid as he crawled into bed next to me. As he turned out the light, he turned to me, the light from the moon dancing in his eyes.

"Good night, mon ami," he whispered tenderly. Smiling under my gasmask, I whispered back, *Good night, Spy.* We slept apart from each other, with at least a foot distance between us at all times, but with how much Spy was tossing and turning, I can't help but wonder if he's unhappy with the distance between us. 'Who knows what goes on in a Spy's mind, though?' I bunched up a bit of my part of blanket and went to sleep holding onto it as one would a stuffed bear.


	15. A General State Of Unrest

Wakefulness is never pleasant. First, you have to register that yeah, you're awake. Then you troubleshoot reasons why such an awful thing has happened to you. For me, it was my stomach that woke me. Groggily, I made my way out of bed when I noticed I was alone in it. Glancing around, I couldn't find Spy anywhere in the room. 'Is he in the Study again?' I opened the door, but he wasn't there, either. Perplexed, I made to continue my search when I heard it.

A long, drawn out moan, "Mon Dieu, Pyro." He sounded out of breath, but it was as if he was unaware that I was awake. 'Come to think of it, isn't there a bathroom in here?' Stepping back into the Study, I saw another closed door. "Pyro, you 'ave no idea how deep zhis relationship between us goes, do you?" 'He's masturbating again? I thought we were past this or something. Besides, I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that he's doing it with me in the other room or the fact that he's fantasizing about talking to me while doing it.

"Merde, I want to kiss you," I nearly turned on my heels so as not to invade his privacy anymore, but then he went on, "I want to suck you off, I want you to fuck me senseless, Mon Dieu!" I winced. 'I need to leave. Now.' That's what my mind was screaming, but I was paralyzed where I stood.

"But Pyro, what I want zhe most is to hold your h-hand. I want to sit down and 'ave a real dinner with you, fuck I need it! I need to hold you in my arms at night and tell you zhat I-" His breath hitched and he paused, the silence deafening in such a small room that I felt I'd drown in it.

"I love you, Pyro." He almost whispered. It was just raspy enough that I could hear it from where I stood. And with those few words, the waves came crashing down around me, roaring with such passion and life that I opened my eyes to everything. It might not have started out as a labor of love from the beginning, but it seems to have morphed into such. It seems we're both realizing this at the same time- I heard his muttered curses and bits and pieces of self-loathing nonsense, but I was still in shock.

'This man is genuinely fucking insane. How many times have we killed each other on the field?! Oh wait, it was me killing him that started this whole mess, wasn't it?' I took a step back to retreat into the bedroom. 'If I can pretend I never heard any of this, I should be fine.' I was a foot away from the doorway when I heard the telltale squeaking of a loose board beneath my boot. 'Surely, God has it out for me on this day.'

Panicking, I turned to face the way I just came. 'If I pretend I just came in-' The door to the bathroom was ajar with a very terrified Spy peeking out at me. 'Well, that's hardly fair, you think I'm not scared shitless myself?! Isn't one of us supposed to be cool and composed?' Clearing my throat, I thought up a quick lie that wasn't too far from the truth, *You sounded busy, sorry I interrupted.*

That only made things worse, because he winced. "How much did you hear?" I shrugged, *Well, I-* He punched the wall next to him.

"How much," He met my eyes, "did you hear?" I stared into his burning gaze, feeling the weight of the situation crushing me slowly and painfully. 'Depending on my answer, I could either royally piss him off or relieve his fears.' I scratched the back of my head and was about to lie when I bit my tongue. 'Not fair. Anything but the truth would be unfair to him.' I turned my gaze to the ceiling and breathed a quick prayer before meeting his eyes again, this time his gaze looked remarkably softer.

*All of it.* He slipped out completely naked and still hard, moving rather sheepishly until he was standing right in front of me.

"Pyro, I-I don't even know where to start." He gulped nervously before pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but to be honest I just realized it myself. I also regret zhat I could tell you properly." The gesture was sweet, but it was ruined by the fact that his dick was poking my thigh. I patted his back awkwardly, just hoping this would be over soon.

When he pulled away, his cheeks were red and his eyes were looking everywhere but at me, "I'm sorry for putting you though all of this, it must be very frustrating for you." I blinked in surprise at his show of empathy. 'Frustrating for me? You're the one who's obsessing. Although I would rather be elsewhere, it's not entirely frustrating. More like… Interesting. With this environment, I almost have to try new things. Still, I don't want to go past my comfort zone.'

I huffed a laugh, which turned into a small bout of chuckling. Confused, Spy seemed worried at my reaction. *Sorry, I was just thinking how ludicrous this situation is. How is it that someone like you has fallen for an abomination such as myself?" He swallowed thickly and grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly, "It might be insane, but it is zhe truth. Pyro, I-" He choked on his words. Biting the inside of his cheek he tried again,

"I l-lo-" He looked as if he were about to cry. I brushed his hair back behind his ear and rested my hand on his shoulder.

*Take all the time you need, Spy. I'm not going anywhere.* He stared at me for a few seconds before he pulled me into another hug.

"I love you, Pyro." He whispered against my suit. He hugged me tighter, digging his fingertips into my shoulders. He let out a relieved sigh and began his litany, "I love you, I love you, I love you." I hugged him back, but it was Sniper's eyes that I saw when I closed my own. I gazed out the window, my heart longing for my team already, I longed for normalcy.

"Pyro, can we go to bed?" I startled at the jealousy I heard in his tone. Nodding, I went to let him go but he held on. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being unfair, but while you're here, can you keep your focus here as well? Please?" I held him and nuzzled against his cheek, sending shivers down his body.

*Whatever you say, Spy.* His knees collapsed under him. Swooping in, I caught him before he could fall even half a foot. *Are you alright?*

"Oui, I just didn't expect zhat" He swallowed thickly, giving me half a smile before shaking it off, "Shall we?"

This time, we cuddled while in bed, him lying on top of me while I tried to relearn breathing. 'Sure, he's still naked, but it's not as if his dick is rubbing against me every time he moves.' He groaned softly after I shifted under him. 'Oh wait, it is.'

His arousal rubbed against me while he readjusted, trying to hide his whimper at the delicious friction when an idea hit me.

*Spy, put on a show for me.* He froze, only looking up at me when the silence grew unbearably.

"A-a show, mon ami?" I ran a hand down his arm.

*Yeah, you can take care of your arousal and I can get a better idea of just what you want in a relationship. The sexual part, anyway.* He gulped, leaning back and kneeling at the foot of the bed, his cheeks as red as a rose.

"You mean for me to touch myself in front of you…?" I nodded. He squirmed. "I've- I've never done zhis before. Not to climax, anyway." I lifted his chin in a tender gesture, *You'll do fine.* Biting his lip, he inched his hand down his chest and panted at the feather-light touch. Goosebumps pebbled his skin from where he trailed his fingers down his pale-white skin. He glanced at me before gripping his shaft lightly in one hand and fondling his balls gently with the other.

"Pyro, is this alright?"

*Is it alright with you?* He bit his lip and nodded.

I smiled and took off my mask, holding eye contact with an awestruck and horny Spy, "Tell me what you want, Spy."

I saw his cock twitch with excitement in my peripheral vision, but in front of me, I saw his eyes blow wide with arousal and his heart rate jumped in his neck. He took his hand off of his dick and dug his nails into his thigh.

"I- didn't know you were going to take your mask off," He panted, "If I had-"

"Then what?" I challenged, "Would you have said no? Or would you have asked for more than a show?" He groaned throatily, palming himself impatiently, thrusting into his fist.

"Pyro, you said you heard everything earlier, now I want to see how you react." I raised an eyebrow.

"React to what?" With a small smile, he took his hand from his balls and started sucking on his fingers. I'm pretty sure at one point he was deep-throating himself. Saliva was dripping down his chin and onto his chest. My mouth and throat felt uncomfortably dry. 'React, huh?' I chuckled inwardly. 'Who wouldn't react to this? Hardly matters who he is, this is straight-up hot.'

He pressed down on his tip, eliciting a choked whimper. Taking the fingers from his mouth, he sent them behind him. I watched on in amazement as he pushed the first finger in through the tight ring of muscle. "Pyro, for you, I would do anything," He panted out, "You 'ave driven me mad without even trying." Fascinated, I couldn't help but stare as he both thrust into himself and pumped his swollen cock.

'Is he a porn-star from a past life?' I thought idly. I saw his balls tighten and he threw his head back in a silent cry. I was about to ask what was wrong, but I saw that he had three of his fingers knuckle-deep in his ass. He glanced at me with a sly smile. "Pyro, do tell me, what will you do once I cum all over these sheets?" I gulped. 'Yeah, I'm hard. Can you blame me?' Clearing my throat, I said in an even tone, "I was just going to go into the bathroom to deal with it." He tsked.

"What a waste zhat would be." Removing both of his hands from himself, he prowled towards me. "Let me take care of you, mon amor." Instinctively, I backed away, only to hit the headboard. He pounced, pinning me by holding my wrists down at my side and lying on top of me with his face just inches from my own.

"I will not take no for an answer. Not zhis time." Licking his lips, he glanced down at my own before making eye contact again. His pupils were past blown and he was trembling with adrenaline and need, both making a dangerous combination. "Zhe only question now is," He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Do you want me to suck you off, or do you want to fuck me into zhe mattress?"

Once again, I've invited nothing but grief for myself. I opened my mouth to object, but before I could, the door burst open with Spy and Sniper on the other side of it. I shit you not, I could see the electricity and sparks flying in the air between the four of us. Stomping over with a fury I'd never seen before, Sniper was nearly at the foot of the bed when the Baguette got up to face him, still very naked I might add.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Sniper narrowed his eyes but said nothing to him. Instead he made eye contact with me, his eyes full of concern. The RED Spy stepped into the room, scowling at the BLU.

"I'd say that there is a problem, what with you holding a prisoner for more zhan six hours-" The BLU rolled his eyes.

"I 'ave permission to do so from zhe Administrator, until 20:00 on Sunday, Pyro is to remain in my custody." Both Spy and Sniper just stared at him in shock until Spy huffed a laugh.

"Unbelievable, to think you would go so far to fuel zhis sick fantasy of yours." The Baguette reeled on him.

"It is not a fantasy, you filthy swine!" He snarled.

Sniper motioned for me, "C'mon, Pyro. Let's go."

The Baguette moved to block me from Snipes. "You 'ave no business being here!"

"Yeah, I really do. My team is my business. Now step aside or I'll skewer you like tha snake you are." I grabbed my mask and put it on while they had their pissing match.

"Do you really think zhat Pyro will go with you, filthy bushman?" I felt a vein pop in my forehead. I grabbed a handful of the Baguette's hair and slammed him into the ground.

*Remember how I said be careful what you say about him in front of me?* His eyes bore into mine, begging for me not to do this. *Next time I see you, it had better not be in my base or I will destroy you.* Letting go, I went to leave with the others when the Baguette latched onto my boot fiercely.

"I refuse to give up on you." I shook him off.

*That's quite a shame, because this is a love story that will never end in a 'happily ever after.' Listen well, Baguette: if you try to seduce me, if you try to seclude me from my team, if you try to get into my room again, I will waste no time killing you. I don't care what you say or how you spin your lies. Kill me as much as you want on the field, but during ceasefire, you'd better be out of my fucking sight.* His expression was beyond devastated.

As we left the BLU Base, I could hear him howling with rage and intense sadness from his window. Funny thing is, I was willing to befriend him, but he ruined any chance of that happening. I shivered at the memory of his hot breath running over my ear. The thought of what would've happened brought a bit of bile up into my throat.

"Oi, you alright, Mumbles?" I nodded vaguely, just following them to our Base. Spy looked at me with sympathy, "Would you like someone to stay with you for a few nights to make sure…?" Pursing my lips, I nodded.

Screw my pride. Pride nearly cost me my virginity. Spy nodded in understanding.

"I'll take the first night." Spy and Sniper spoke at the same time. They paused in their pace to glare at each other.

"For a guard detail, wouldn't it be better to 'ave someone who is accustomed to close combat?" Sniper snarled and pulled out his kukri.

"Close enough for ya, Piker?" Spy raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"A bushman like yourself should do what you do best and," He smirked and rested his arm on my shoulder, "Observe." I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

*Actually,* I moved away from him, *I was going to ask Engie to stay with me tonight.* Sniper chuckled while Spy sulked.

"Serves you right, mate." He tipped his hat to me. "G'night, Mumbles. See ya in tha mornin'." I waved back.

*Good night, Snipes. Maybe in the morning, I can tell you about Luke?* He whirled around and covered up my vents quicker than I thought he would. Chuckling, I pushed him away, leaving him fuming at my sheer audacity to bring up more spoilers.

I ambled down to Engie's room and knocked. I waited for a good while before I considered turning around and going to bed alone. The only thing that kept me there was the memory of the Baguette's hands on my wrists. I repressed a shiver when I heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I almost chuckled at his gruff attitude.

*It's me.* He opened the door and beamed.

"Glad you're safe, Mumbles. Y'alright?"

*That's what I came here to talk to you about. I'd like to have someone stay with me in my room each night and I hoped you'd be willing to take the first night…?* He chuckled and slapped me on the back.

"Aw, heck Pyro, of course I will. Just let me grab my toolbox. You don't mind, do ya?" I shook my head.

*After the day I've had? The more protection I can have against Spy, the better.*

"That bad, huh?" I nodded. I was grateful that he didn't pry any further, because I don't think I could handle retelling 'all of that' to someone I respect so much. It probably would've broken my heart if I had to.

 _I opened my mouth to object, but he clamped his hand over it before I could utter a word, "Ah-ah, we wouldn't want any unwelcome guests to hear you, now would we?" He whispered. My heart was hammering in my chest. 'No, I don't want this!' I attempted to rip my mouth out of his grasp only for him to chuckle evilly and begin biting marks down my neck._

" _It's alright. They've already gone." He leveled his eyes with mine, the burning desire making bile rise to my throat. "Make all the noise you want."_

 _I tried to buck him off, but he clamped his legs around me and waited until I exhausted myself._

" _I do wish you would've left zhat energy for our fun-time, but I can suck you off just as well. Unless…" A devilish smirk crossed his face. "I'd like to see just 'ow far I can push you, mon amor. After all, you've pushed me past my limits, why shouldn't I push back?" My limbs were numb and useless at my side as he began unzipping my suit, peppering kisses down my skin. I felt his dark hair tickling my chest._

 _I tried to reason with him, but my mouth wouldn't work. My eyes widened in horror that I had no defenses against his advances. His eyes slid up to mine and he grinned, seeming to know my inner dilemma. He circled his tongue around one of my nipples before taking it in his mouth and sucking. I let out a silent cry at the electricity that coursed through my nerves. 'Too much!' I tried to lift my arm, even a fraction, but it was useless. He smiled against my skin._

" _You should stop resisting. You might hurt yourself" He trailed his fingertips over my ribs._

" _You should forget about your team." He took off the rest of my suit, hovering over me with a predatory gleam in his eyes._

" _You should give yourself to me." He rubbed at my throbbing cock, practically salivating over it. 'What would be the harm in allowing this to happen?' I thrust up involuntarily into his hand. 'Great. The only bit of me that does work is the one bit that I don't want to react.' He had his mouth hovering over my tip when I felt my heart kick-start and I realized what I was about to let him do to me._

 _With a growl, I threw him off and heaved out, "Stay the fuck away from me!" He disappeared in a wisp of smoke, but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. I listened for his footsteps on the floor, but at that moment the clock decided to chime loudly. I whirled around to face it in alarm, neglecting my current enemy. Two hands came up from behind me and grasped me, holding me in a vise-grip. I felt our bodies fitting together like the seams of a dress, but I couldn't breathe at the panic building fast._

" _Maybe you don't like giving," He rubbed himself against my bare ass, "Maybe you like being taken?" My eyes widened at the words. 'No, nonononononono not again!'_

I woke up sweating and panting heavily, my heart rate off the charts and tears beginning to spill from my eyes. The sweat and tears steadily began to fog up my lenses, or maybe that was my panicked gasps for air? I threw my blankets off and rushed into the bathroom to wash my face. Even though I could hear the sentry beeping in my room and Engie's snoring, I could still hear Spy's lust-filled whispers calling from the darkest parts of my mind.

 **Author's Note: Finals is over! YESH! I know this chapter is late, but it was finals week. Sue me.**


	16. Meet The Pyro

The rest of the weekend passed by without incident, but on Sunday afternoon Spy approached me, "I know you do not wish to talk about it, but I spent some time over at zhe BLU Base." He fiddled with some papers on the table, "He isn't eating, nor is he sleeping. He just sits against zhe wall with his knees against his chest. Occasionally he mumbles something or another, but it's nonsense to me."

I set the newspaper down on the side table, *Spy, you don't have to keep reporting to me- you know that, right?*

He nodded, "But zhat night, I saw your insignia branded into 'is chest." He gripped my shoulder. "Is there something you're not telling us?" I winced at the memory of my brand on his skin.

*He requested it from his team's Medic during check-ups. At least, that's what he told me.*

He hummed to himself, "And he didn't give you a tattoo?" I shook my head. Huffing with relief, he sat down in the chair next to me, all energy seeming to have seeped out of his body. "What zhe Hell happened zhat night?" Shrugging, I turned away from him slightly.

*Honestly, I don't know. I can tell you what happened, but I don't think I can tell you how this will shape the future.* He listened patiently as I recounted my part of the story, waiting silently when I paused at the more difficult parts. When I reached the end, he leaned back in his chair in contemplation.

Finally, he spoke, "Zhis complicates things." I choked on air at the enormous understatement, *You think?!*

Pursing his lips, he gave me a folder. "I took zhis from a collection of folders in 'is study about a week ago." My eyes widened in recognition. 'It's the folder that I saw that night when I put Spy in his room.' Opening it, I saw picture after picture of me on the field; I was either burning someone in it or chopping them up, meaning I was completely unaware of the camera's presence. In most of them, I wasn't even facing the lens. A few of the pictures were a bit suggestive in their themes, but the majority were just of me doing my job. I say suggestive because of the particular poses caught. One was of me leaning on my axe after killing a group of BLU's, but the center of attention was my backside and my legs. I felt my veins popping in a sequence of 'He'd better hope I never see him off of the field' to 'If I see him on the field, he'd better learn how to run.'

Then there was one picture that was more worn than others- it was a picture of the Baguette standing there talking to me, except I saw the paper mask was one of the RED Spy. 'So, he put the camera on a timer just to capture this moment?' From the looks of it, we were discussing how often the Scouts die. Behind the mask, I saw his toothy grin- what a fool he is. He's literally collecting evidence against himself because he's sentimental. I crunched the photo in my hand, anger seeping out of every pore in my body. 'He doesn't get to be sentimental.'

"Pyro, are you alright?" I shook my head.

*How many memories are false, just because the Baguette decided to chat with me instead of do his fucking job?* I threw the folder to the floor in disgust and held my head between my hands. 'How many inside jokes have others just laughed along with, just so they wouldn't embarrass me?! How far back does this rabbit trail go?!' I stood up, letting my arms dangle at my side in a haunting mannerism. 'I've made up my mind.'

"Pyro?" I didn't spare him a glance.

*Be back in a few. Taking the kit. Don't wait up for me.* Terrified, he grabbed my arm.

"Non, it is still ceasefire, you'll be penalized if you attack their base!" Grabbing the back of his head, I pulled him into a hug.

*Thank you for bringing this to my attention.* Then, in one swift movement, I snapped his neck. 'Sorry Spy, but I can't have you warning everyone on base. This is my battle.' Gathering all of the photos, I brought them with to the armory. 'If I'm going to do this, I want him to know why.'

I don't remember much after that, but I remember bits and pieces of what happened: I remember there being a lot of candy, a cat and balloon unicorn, and baby cupids. I can't help but think that maybe this was a bit unusual, but that's fine, because I've got a song stuck in my head and quite frankly, it's too catchy for me to be mad and over think things right now.

About an hour passed after I'd returned to my base when the first letter came. I've always loved getting letters in the mail, even when they were fucking bills. Give you one guess as to why. I read the blue-inked cursive, *From BLU Spy, To RED Pyro? That alone is hella scandalous.* I mumbled under my breath before tossing it in the trashcan, not even willing to read it. 'Maybe if he sends enough, I can have a bonfire, his old bed being the firewood and his letters the tinder. Besides, why does he have time to send letters? Shouldn't he be helping with rebuilding the BLU Base?' Slightly irked, I left that subject alone to instead get back to installing a Spy-sensing system. 'Maybe the Administrator likes me after all.'


	17. You're Kidding, Right?

The next day out on the field, I noticed the Baguette following me, but every time I got close he'd vanish. Finally, I just accepted my shadow, letting other mercenaries kill him at their leisure. I was headed over the bridge to the BLU Fortress when an array of bullets were fired behind me. That's not unusual. What is unusual is me being grabbed from behind, pushed against a wall, and being forced to support an enemy who's bleeding out.

"Are you alright?" I stared at the Baguette as if he'd grown a second head. 'Here he is with multiple gunshot wounds to his torso standing in front of an enemy who swore to torch him the next time they saw him- he's asking if I'm alright?!' True to my word, I went to grab for my axe, but he held my arms firmly around himself.

"Please, I'm going to die from blood-loss anyways." He chuckled sadly, "Why would you try to kill a dying man?" Pushing him away, I grabbed the flamethrower and incinerated him in cold-blood.

*Because the dying don't always die.* I continued running across the bridge, ignoring the bullet wound in my leg in favor of doing my job. Because that's what I'm here for- to do my job, which is to gather intel and to kill the enemy. I've always had a very Black and White way of thinking, but this job has only increased it. 'I wonder if I couldn't bring some color into this world of mine?'

A bullet whizzed by my cheek as I ducked into the enemy fortress- courtesy of the BLU Sniper, no doubt. Smiling to myself, I allowed a glance in his direction. He was already lining up his next shot. I waved before turning tail and running deeper into the fortress. 'He screamed so well for me, after all.' I paused in my step. 'Wait, when was that?' I shook my head and kept going.

Like all good things, my daydreaming was interrupted. _Thunk! Thunk!_ Widening my eyes at the trap of sticky bombs around me, I tried to dive away before detonation. I dove, but was met with an awkward silence. No Kaboom! Nada. I was almost disappointed.

Biting my lip, I glanced behind me to find the RED Spy holding the Demoman's limp body- as well as his own obnoxious laughter. *Asshole.* He smirked, dropping the body and wiping the blood from his suit as well as his knife. Chuckling to myself, I punched him on the shoulder. 'I think RED is enough color for me.'

He smiled gently at me, "You have to admit, zhat was good."

*I don't have to admit anything, Monsieur.* I playfully teased.

"But of course, mon ami. Wouldn't want you to be embarrassed," Suspicious, I wondered where he was going with this conversation, "After all, it's not as if you went rogue without me just yesterday."

Scoffing, I went on ahead, *So you do hold a grudge.*

"Non, not a grudge," He developed a slight pout, "You didn't 'ave to kill me, though."

*Yeah, but it was my score to settle. Didn't want you ruining my fun.*

He rolled his eyes, "Oh please, we both know you killed me because you thought I would run and tell everyone else." I stayed silent at that, mostly because it's the truth but I feel no need to justify my actions. We continued our stealth mission in silence, because it's not very stealthy if you're talking right next to the intended target- the intel room.

'If he had run and told everyone else, they would've joined the chaos and then we'd all be in trouble. No, I was right with my decision.' We both heard the rapid movement of feet from behind. I pivoted on my heel to aim the flamethrower only to come face-to-face with Scout.

"Woah, easy there, Mumbles. Just me." He chuckled nervously. Lowering my weapon, I poked him anyways, just to make sure. When he didn't faze, I accepted that I wouldn't be torching anyone just yet. Reluctantly, but I did. Instead, I focused my attention back on the door to the BLU Intel Room. 'How many are in there this time? I saw the Soldier was in the water, the Sniper was in one of his many nests, the Spy should still be in or near respawn, and the same goes for their Demoman.' I pursed my lips. 'That leaves five men unaccounted for. Three against five isn't bad, but if Medic is in there with Heavy, Pyro and the Engineer with a level three sentry…'

*Spy, can you go see what we're dealing with?* Without another word, he vanished. I followed the outline of his mist with my eyes until he went into the Intel Room. Scout leaned against the wall next to me nonchalantly.

"So, ya hear that Snipes is cookin' tonight?" I shook my head. "Yeah, he's makin' some sort of soup or stew. Didn't give many details, but I'm lookin' forward to it. I think I heard him on the phone a few nights ago ordering ingredients just for tonight. Crazy, right?" He turned away from me, looking down the hall where he'd come from. 'Soup, huh?' I smiled gently at the thought, so tender that tears gathered in my eyes. 'He's so thoughtful. He could've chosen any dish from Down Under to represent himself, yet he chose one that even I could eat in the dining hall.'

Shaking the thoughts away, I refocused on waiting for Spy's signal or lack thereof. 'I really shouldn't get my hopes up like this.' Absentmindedly, I rubbed my shoulder. 'Really, it doesn't mean a thing. Even if it did, he's just being a good friend…' My thoughts trailed off when I saw Spy return.

"Zhere's no briefcase." My thoughts stuttered at that.

*What? Well, are there any enemies in there?* He shook his head.

Scout bolted for the door, "No case, no reason to guard tha Intel Room!"

"Wait zhe room is still-" _Kaboom!_

"Aah!" We heard Scout's abrupt scream before he presumably exploded along with the rest of the room. Spy rubbed his temples, "Zhe room was still boobytrapped. Well, zhis was a waste of our time. Shall we go back to zhe base, mon ami?" Shrugging, I took one last glance back at the ruins of the BLU Intel Room. Then a thought came to mind.

*Did you check the extra supply closet?* He looked puzzled and shook his head. Hesitantly, I tiptoed into the room wary of the possibility that there might be back-up traps. Glancing around the ashes, I saw the supply closet still intact in the corner. I made my way to it, only to blanch when I found another letter inside. 'From: BLU Spy. To: RED Pyro.' Irritated, I threw it into the ashes and began the journey back out of the BLU Fortress, but Spy stopped me, "What was in zhat letter?"

*Don't know, don't care.* He raised an eyebrow.

"It was where you suspected zhe briefcase to be, so is it not a clue?" I gritted my teeth together.

*It's not a clue when it comes from the Baguette.*

He furrowed his brow, "Zhat very well may be, but should we not at zhe very least read it?" Cocking my head at him, I took a few steps closer.

*I don't want to read anything that jerk writes. If you want it,* I pointed into the pile of smoldering ashes, *You can go get it and read it for yourself.*

Taking a deep breath, he relented, "If zhis is your less mature side, I'm grateful I don't see much of it." He stepped through the ashes trying not to get them on his suit by kicking at air, sending them flying. 'He looks ridiculous. Like a monkey with a crab pinching its toe.' Of course, I could always just use my air blast, but this is by far more entertaining.

When he finally found the letter he'd already gotten ash on his suit. When I say that, I mean he's covered up to his knees in it and his coat sleeves have a nice fine layer coating them. Every move he makes sends a shower of ash to the floor. I was biting the inside of my cheek to refrain from laughing. He stood beside me with a sour expression, but said nothing. His entire posture radiated the mantra: "I blame you."

He merely opened the letter and began reading out loud, "My Dear Pyro, It would be in your best interest to read my letters in the future. You see, after you paid our base a visit, the Administrator gathered all of the BLU Intelligence and locked it away until our base could be rebuilt. Both teams are essentially on a ceasefire basis. Which leads me into my next topic of discussion, the BLU team will need somewhere to lodge as our Base is being constructed, and what could be better than to join our neighbors at their Base?" He paused to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Here is a list of roommates the Administrator assigned. I look forward to seeing you in a more docile environment, mon ami. Signed, BLU Spy."

I stared at the list in disbelief. 'God hates me. It's fucking official.' Anger was coursing through my veins. 'Why do I have to be stuck with the damned Baguette?! Actually, he probably bribed her so that he was set up with me.' Spy took notice of my inner rage, "Pyro, calm down. I can call zhe Administrator to get zhe roommates changed." I was positively seething at this point.

*If you don't, that damn Baguette is going to spend his holiday in the Respawn System. I won't even let him sleep.* Spy took a step back and nodded uneasily. I took a deep, calming breath and glided back to our own Fortress. Over the loud speaker I heard the ceasefire whistle blow. 'So this is really happening, huh?' My teammates gathered at the entrance to our fort, all muttering confused and angry questions and curses under their breath. Engie pulled me to the side.

"What in Sam Hell's goin' on? First, the BLU team is near non-existent, then this? You know somethin', Mumbles?"

I sighed tiredly, *Ask Spy.* He was about to say something, but then clenched his jaw, his gaze set past me. I glanced back and found the entire BLU team on the other side of the bridge.

"Go ahead, laborer," The BLU Spy challenged Engie, "Ask zhe Spy." The Baguette held eye contact before glancing at me, a faint smile on his face. "You're looking good today, mon ami." Scoffing, I took a walk before I could do something stupid. 'He'd better pray we aren't roommates.'

Spy came out of the fortress with a freshly printed piece of paper and a subdued smirk. He showed it to me and I hugged him, *Thank you, Spy.*

He chuckled, "But of course, mon ami." I leaned against the wall next to Heavy. I noticed while Spy was filling everyone else in on the situation, the Baguette was glaring daggers at him.

"Soldier, you'll be rooming with rooming with zhe BLU Sniper. Scout, you're with zhe BLU Spy-" The Baguette looked horrified.

"You swine! You called zhe Administrator, didn't you?" Spy shrugged his shoulders.

"But of course. Pyro didn't want you as a roommate, so I asked zhe Administrator if we could trade you for zhe Medic." Now the BLU Medic looked terrified.

"Nien! I refuse to room with zhat-" His heart seemed to leap to his throat as he glanced around him. I was staring at him, Spy was smirking, and the Baguette was seething in his general direction. "Erm, vell, zhat is to say…" I smirked behind the gasmask at his hesitance. Crossing the bridge, I patted him on the back not so gently.

*So long as you don't snore, we'll be just fine. It's ceasefire, after all.* He shrunk away from me, but got the message. *You have any bags with you, or was it all burned up?* He shivered at my eerily cheerful attitude.

"It was mostly burned up, save for a few things." I chuckled heartily and patted him once more on the back before leading him across the bridge.

*Well, we'll worry about them later. Are you hungry? Cause I'm starving!* He gaped at me as I practically dragged him towards enemy territory. 'Truth is, I'm just glad I'm not rooming with the BLU Spy. Ecstatic, really. If I had to spend my entire break killing that snake, he'd think I'm just as obsessed as he is.'

Meanwhile, the other roommates were pairing up. The Baguette lit a cigarette and glared at Scout with disdain. I chuckled at his obvious disappointment. Steering Medic over to a less crowded area, but still in plain view of everyone from both teams, I observed the pairings once more. 'Heavy was paired with their Soldier, Demoman was with their Scout, Engie's with Pyro, Sniper's with-' I sucked in some air. 'Heavy.' Writing down the pairs in my personal journal (the one I don't use for lighting fires), I made a note to stay close to Snipes as much as possible this holiday break. 'Medic is with Demoman and Spy is with their Engineer. This should be interesting.' I put the journal away a gestured for Medic to follow me. I showed him where my room was and handed him the extra key for when he brought his bags over later.

*I trust that I don't have to mention what will happen to you if this key gets lost or misplaced?* He shook his head, a slight bead of sweat gathering already on his brow. 'Cute.' I clasped my hand on his shoulder.

*I'm going to go have some dinner, you're probably going to want to steer clear of the dining area until everyone settles into this routine. If you think us REDs are fierce on the field, you should see us when we're hungry.* I left him with that chilling image, confident that he would neither misplace or lose my extra key. I just hope he doesn't get in touch with the Baguette so the bastard can make a copy of it.

I sipped at my drink; I prefer milk as I'm waiting for dinner to be served. 'Still, Sniper's arrangement bothers me. I've heard the BLU Heavy curse him out many times in the past.' I clasped my hands together in self-reflection. 'So, this is my punishment for attacking their base during ceasefire?' I narrowed my eyes at the BLU Scout who was running his mouth off to his captive audience- Snipes. Because he's cooking only for RED, it adds additional pressure to get the meal fixed and leave so the BLUs can have the kitchen. The BLU Scout was hassling Sniper like he owned the place. 'Seems like Sniper is doing a well enough job ignoring him-'

My eyes widened in surprise when the BLU bastard outwardly punched Sniper during ceasefire. Out of my seat before Sniper could even throw a glare his way, I separated the two, *Don't you have somewhere to be, Twig?*

He crinkled up his nose and scoffed, "Yeah, alright. I get it, freak- I'm going."

Beside me, I heard Snipes growl at him, "Ya got no right throwing names around like that, ya little piker." But Scout was already out of earshot. Knitting my brows together in concern, I nudged him companionably but he turned away.

"Please leave, Pyro. I'd like ta be alone for a bit." Hesitantly, I nodded. I was at the doorway to the kitchen when I turned back to him.

*Sniper, if I find out they're hurting you during ceasefire, they'll be out of more than a base,* I stared into his eyes with all the fury I felt for the BLU team, *I will destroy them a thousand times over to protect you.* He smiled slightly as I strolled out of the kitchen.

"I know, Pyro. I'd do tha same for you, mate." My heart was enveloped in the passion that I've been withholding from this man. I stopped right outside the doorway and held a hand to my chest, my heart racing as if it had a dinner date with my Father in Heaven. 'You don't have my permission to give out yet, you useless pump.' I clenched my jaw. 'I just have to keep these feelings dormant. I don't care if I have to rip myself to shreds to do it- I will not let my feelings affect our friendship!'

Pushing off of the doorway, I headed for the balcony. 'Of course he doesn't make it easy on me, either. What with those fierce expressions, those eyes that one could swim in, and his terrifyingly loyal spirit. No, he makes it nearly impossible to hold up these barriers and his smile washes out all damns I built to prevent myself from turning into some blushing schoolgirl in front of him.'

I leaned against the balcony fencing, my mind too jumbled for any real professional. 'Perhaps I should find work in another division of RED? Sure, I'm happy here and I have friends, but what if I ruin my most important friendship by letting these feelings get the better of me?' While I brooded, I failed to notice Spy leaning against the doorway watching me. 'What I would give to have all of the answers laid out in front of me.' I rubbed the back of my neck in frustration.

"Is something bothering you, mon ami?" Startled, I whipped my head around to face him, but to my relief it was the RED Spy at the doorway. Realizing he was waiting for a response, I simply shrugged and went back to looking out over the desert. He lit a cigarette and joined me in leaning against the railing. Exhaling a plume of smoke, he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "I would hope by now we've established zhat you can talk to me about anything. Zhis is true, non?"

I fiddled with my hands, *Yeah, but I don't really feel like talking right now. Thanks for the offer, though.*

He nodded sagely, "When you're ready." I waited a few beats before taking a deep breath. 'What do I have to lose?' I picked up a leaf from one of the chairs, turning it over in my hand and smiling at its beauty. *I guess I'm just stressed.* I tore off one of the corners gently and let it fall to the sand below. *Think I could do without any company for this entire holiday.* I tore off another corner, sending it off with a bitter farewell. *D'you think it'd be too much to ask that I be allowed complete isolation this next week, Spy?*

He smiled tenderly at me, "With both teams here?"

I huffed a laugh, *Yeah, there's that.* I looked out to the desert longingly, letting another piece fall. Then an idea hit me. 'I should go camping.' But then I remembered just how cold it can get in the desert. 'Isolated and miserable in the cold or crowded and miserable from the heat of the drama, how can one choose?' I pushed off from the railing after letting the rest of the leaf fall to the ground. Spy stood up straight and tilted his head at me.

*I think I'm going to go into town later this week. That'll be my stress relief. Thanks for the talk, Spy, see you at dinner.* I went to pat him on the shoulder, but he stepped back. Confused, I thought he was teasing me, so I lunged forward playfully and managed to pat him on the back.

To my horror, RED began to fizzle into BLU. The Baguette shared my horrified expression, fear and shame evident in his eyes. There we stood, frozen in time. He was biting the inside of his cheeks and his brow was furrowed in worry. Me? I was burning up with indignant rage and malicious intent.

*Baguette.* I hissed through gritted teeth. He winced but stayed right where he was.

"Oui?" He let it out in a raspy whisper, but I heard it. I held my fists at my side, just barely containing myself.

*Why.* I poked his chest. *In God's good name.* Another poke. *Did you think.* Another poke. *That THIS was a good idea?!* A hard poke this time. He put a hand to the spot I had been poking, smiling softly.

"I knew it was a horrible idea, especially if zhis happened."

Still fuming, I stepped forward, *Then why-* He interrupted me by tackling me in a hug.

"Because I wanted to have a normal conversation with you, mon ami. Is that so hard for you to understand?" I attempted to pry him away, but he held on tighter, "Do you know how much it hurts? Not being able to simply talk to zhe one you love without them spitting venom at you?" I froze at that, because yeah, this entire experience has been what I've been trying to avoid with Sniper.

He loosened his grip but still hugged me tightly, nuzzling against me. "Moments like zhese don't come around very often for people like me. Thank you for your patience with me." I patted his back with a sad air clouding my mind. 'So the Baguette is my equivalent if I were to tell Sniper how I feel about him, huh?' I hugged him, trying hard not to break down crying.

*Spy, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you, but can you promise me that you won't force me into anything in the future?*

"Oui, oui, I won't force you into anything. I'm sorry for pushing you." He gripped onto my arms. "I do not ask for your forgiveness, I just ask zhat you speak to me without zhe hatred in your voice." Tears were streaming down his cheeks onto my suit. I took my thumb and brushed them away.

*I hate seeing people cry because of me.* He smiled as more tears fell from his icy blue eyes, *That being said,* I escaped the hug this time and headed for the doorway, *I don't want to see you in my room tonight.* I glanced over my shoulder to see him holding his elbow anxiously. *'Kay?* He picked up on the lighthearted tone in my voice and nodded.

'I suppose that answers the question of why I didn't cut the agreement sooner- because I saw myself in him. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic who's sympathetic to other hopeless romantics.' I paused in the hallway and tilted my head. 'Wouldn't that mean I have empathy?' Roughly shaking my head, I continued down the corridor.


	18. Dinner With The Fellas

When I got to my room, I noticed the light inside was on, *I'm coming in!* Opening the door, I was surprised to see the BLU Medic reading on his bed- at least he was reading- having a psychotic roommate can really put a guy on edge, I guess. Ignoring his petrified staring, I grabbed my own book and flopped down on my bed to read, too. 'If I ignore him, he'll stop.' Sure enough, he did, but he'd still glance up every once in a whole which irked me to no end.

I was right in the middle of an action scene when a knock on my door alerted me that dinner was ready. 'Aww, looks like I'll have to wait to read about the battle against the Republic. Can't wait for the Death Star to blow up a second time.' Setting the book down on my bed, I felt slightly giddy to find out what Sniper cooked. I swung the door open, freezing in my spot when I saw Sniper himself standing there with his hat in his hands and facing away from the door as if he was… anxious?

I cleared my throat and he turned to me with a small smile. Shivers ran down my arms. 'I only remember seeing a cocky smile on that face,' I patted his arm friendly as I turned us to head to the mess hall. RED stayed RED.

"Y'know about tha meal t'night, right Pyro?" I nodded.

*Scout told me you were making a stew or soup. Thank you.* He put his hat back on and mumbled his reply. Confused, I leaned in to try to hear him better. That's when I saw his averted eyes, his cheeks tinted a light pink, his hands shoved in his pockets as if he couldn't stand them being anywhere else. Tentatively, I let a ray of hope slip into my cold heart.

*Snipes, are you alright? You're acting strange tonight.* Immediately his posture changed from embarrassment to one of denial.

"Naw, I've just not been feelin' like m'self lately. Nothing ta worry over." The tint had gotten a shade darker, reaching his ears. 'Dammit, he's so fucking cute.' I bit my bottom lip hard and faced ahead of us, deciding not to mention his face being the color of a tomato.

I sat by Snipes and Engie at the dining table, eager to see what was in store for me. I took in a deep breath and was greeted with an array of wondrous aromas. Anxiously, I searched for the soup pot to ladle in what I should refer to as the best food I've smelled in a long time. Successful in my search, I went to grab for the lid when I noticed Medic hadn't joined us. 'Intriguing. I hope he isn't experimenting on his roommate before dinner. Things like that tend to kill a bloke's appetite.' Smiling inwardly at my morbid sense of humor, I went through the motions of eating dinner. I was in the middle of taking a gulp when I noticed the soup had an unexpected flavor as well as a kick to it. I tilted my head at the orange color and smooth texture to the soup.

*Snipes, what is this?* He beamed at me.

"Like it? It's me Mum's homemade pumpkin soup." A couple of the guys gave him grief about being such a momma's boy, but I found it endearing. After a fight broke out, I tuned out most of the conversation until a stray breadstick splashed into my soup bowl. The table went silent as I stared at it, then looked up to see who'd thrown it. Scout had an 'Oh shit, I'm dead.' Expression, so I can only assume he's the culprit. Considering none of my soup splashed onto my suit, I decided not to make a big deal out of it.

I took the high road, cutting up the now soggy breadstick into microscopic bits and continued eating my meal. I've got enough drama in my life, I don't need to add fuel to the fire. Besides, the breadstick adds a nice garlic-buttery taste to the soup.

'I wonder if the Baguette would like this meal?'

I paused and gulped around the bit of soup I had practically just inhaled. 'Did I really just think that? I'm finally away from the bastard and I'm wondering if he'd like this dish?!' Abruptly, I stood up.

*Thank you for the food.* I took my bowl to the sink when Snipes grabbed my wrist. 'He followed me?!'

"Y'alright, mate? I've never seen ya waste a meal before." He let go in favor of crossing his arms over his chest.

*Ya, I'm just-* My mind caught up with my current situation. He's never seen me waste food, he cooked this meal, this meal is his mother's recipe, and I never told him I liked it. 'That's four damn strikes against me.' I wanted so desperately to tell him that I love his soup. I wanted to tell him I'd love to have his homecooked meals every night. I wanted to reassure him that I wasn't about to waste the soup he'd spent so much time preparing.

Despite what I wanted, I froze. I didn't know what to tell him. Never have I felt so helpless. He sighed in frustration and left the room in a huff. I looked after his retreating figure. It's not as if I didn't want to save the soup for a later date, but I'm afraid leftovers and I don't have a good track record. That, and I'm not sure about the bread chunks. They might mold if left in the fridge too long. Plus, they're making the soup… gelatinous.

I stared into the bowl of soup for quite some time, debating whether I could get away with wasting it or not. In the end, I put it in a Tupperware container and labeled it so that no one else would eat it. It was some damn good soup, after all. I was washing my bowl out when I felt eyes on the back of my head. I turned around, but no one was there. 'Weird…' I shrugged it off as my usual paranoia. 'It's ceasefire, what can the other team do, anyways?'

Yawning into my hand, I retired to my room, ignoring the petrified Medic in favor of getting some sleep. 'What's his deal, anyways? We've been enemies for how long?' Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my head.

*Hey Medic…* He had turned the lights off soon after I flopped onto my bed, but I could still hear his breathing stutter.

"Vhat is it?"

I pursed my lips before continuing, *Did your team's Spy get a brand recently?*

He huffed a short laugh, "Zhe stubborn fool asked for zhe tools, but insisted on doing zhe procedure 'imself. I feel sorry for zhe poor soul who captured 'is eye." Sweat beaded inside my suit, "Vhy do you ask? Last time I checked, it didn't look like you needed leverage fighting zhe Spy." I raised my eyebrow at that, but hummed noncommittally, *Fighting, no. I do need help warding him off though. He likes to pull pranks on me during the battles. It's rather shameful.*

He chuckled, most of his initial nervousness gone now, "Maybe it's your brand he's carrying around. After all, you never know vhat's going on in a Spy's head." I rolled over so my back faced the Medic, *No, you really don't…*

'Why did the Baguette lie about it? Is there even a point in knowing this? I suppose there is, considering he fucking branded himself with my Goddamned insignia. Why?!' I fell asleep with that question hanging heavily above my head.


	19. Troubling Roommates

_I took a sip of my drink, savoring the smooth, creamy texture of whole milk as I sat on a park bench watching nothing in particular. The tranquility was nice, like balm added to an especially nasty burn. Fall leaves blew past me in the wind, tumbling and skittering across the sidewalk. I put down my empty cup and sprouted wings, taking off into the clouds._

 _I dove in and out of them, doing figure eights and flips until the nagging voice in my ear piped up enough for me to hear. "Pyro! There's a structure fire in the downtown area. The address is 509 Wilson Avenue. Move your tail feathers!" Determined, I dove down from the sky and joined my fellow firefighters on the ground. Flashover had already occurred in most of the building, so our main priority would be to save the surrounding buildings and prevent them from catching on fire._

 _While I helped pull the hose lines, I looked up in awe of how black the smoke was, not only that, but it was pushing out of the attic like a bat outta Hell. One thing firefighters are told to look out for are turbulent, black clouds of smoke. This shit is just potential fuel for the fire, Hell it's the worst kind of fuel in my opinion. A couple of breaths of carbon monoxide and you're dead. Nasty stuff, but oddly beautiful. I shook my head and refocused my attention on spraying down a neighboring house._

I woke up with tears in my eyes. 'God, I miss my firefighting days. Things were so simple back then. It was exciting, why the Hell did I switch up?' I rubbed my forehead. 'How many people can say that their job is exciting? Bankers can't unless they have a genuinely boring life outside of work.' Grumbling to myself at the crick in my neck, I flipped over to check the clock: 06:15. I groaned inwardly. 'My sleep cycle was just fine until that damn Baguette started messin' with me.' In the dim light of the room, I could see Medic sitting up in his bed.

He coughed nervously, "Who would 'ave thought? Zhe Pyro 'as night terrors." I chuckled at his misdiagnosis, but said nothing. Then I was struck with curiosity.

*What are you doing awake at this time? Certainly my 'night terror' didn't wake you?* He shook his head.

"No, I was already awake. My routine is to wake up before zhe rest of my team." He didn't elaborate, so I didn't press him for details.

*Anyways, are you going to stay up, or go back to bed?*

"I'm staying awake, why?"

*You going to take a shower today?*

"Of course…"

*Then do it after I wake up for the day. I'm going back to bed, I suggest you take your morning piss and leave.* I imagine his face looked like a mix of offended and shocked. Frankly, I wish I could have seen it, but at the time I was too tired to care. Then I heard his quiet laugh.

"You're something, you know zhat, Pyro?" I huffed a laugh of my own.

*I didn't need a doc to tell me what I already know, now get out of here and let me sleep.* He actually fucking giggled as he scrambled to leave. 'Swear to God if he comes back in here while I'm drifting off to sleep, I'm going to hack him to pieces.' I went back to sleep with a morbid smile on my lips.

In the morning, I hummed as I made my way into the kitchen to get some breakfast- at 11:43. Technically, it's not noon yet. So I suppose it's brunch. I scrunched my nose at the thought. I grabbed the leftovers from last night and shook it up, taking a seat next to a comatose Sniper who looked as though he'd lived through a couple of wars too many.

*What happened to you?* He growled and buried his head deeper into his elbow.

"Vodka and snoring." I winced at the news. Patting his back in sympathy, I offered to make him breakfast. He took one look at me and broke into a dopey grin. I was so caught off guard I nearly choked on my soup.

*The Hell are you grinning about?* All weariness seemed to drain from his face, leaving only an easy gentleness that left me puzzled beyond what I thought possible.

"Ah, it's nothin', mate. So, how'd you sleep?" I squinted my eyes at him suspiciously, but shrugged my shoulders.

*I slept alright. Woke up around the same time as the Medic, but he left when I asked him to, so I think he'll be alright as far as roommates go.* He frowned slightly, but covered it up with a smirk.

"What, he's not enough of a pain for ya? I'd gladly trade ya." I chuckled at his sarcasm, but something was definitely wrong.

*I'd still take a snoring Russian over the Baguette any day!* He grinned.

"I'll second that, mate."

"Speaking of the Baguette," Scout joined us at the table, "The bastard stayed up all night writing at my desk. Most of what he wrote, he didn't even keep, he'd just crumple it up and burn it. I complained-"

"There's a surprise." Scout glared, but continued.

"But he'd just continue his writing as if I hadn't spoken in the first place. Ya think he's mental?" I shook my head.

*Nah, not in the way you're thinking, anyways. He's just a bit obsessive. Leave him be when he gets like that and you two will be fine. Besides, a bit of smoke and fire never hurt anyone, right?* He glared at me.

"Not funny, Mumbles, I'm being serious." I sipped at my soup nonchalantly.

"And this morning! He practically kicked me out of my own room after he started sniffling. I think the bastard's sick."

"What, are ya worried about that snake?" Scout shook his head violently at the implication.

"No! I don't want ta get sick, though! I've got my whole holiday break ahead a me, that bastard ain't gonna ruin it cause he doesn't know how to take care a himself." I huffed a laugh at that.

*My, you're awful stingy with your vacation time.* He glared at me, but then a light seemed to go on in his head, leading him to smile wickedly at me.

"Hey Mumbles…"

*Whatever you were going to say, no.*

"I didn't even ask you nothin'!"

*Doesn't matter. No.* He pouted slightly.

"Can I at least ask?" I held my gaze with him, not wavering in the slightest.

*Is it about the Baguette?* He nodded with his toothy smile still on his face.

"Yeah, soon as you hear this, you'll think I'm a genius!"

*Let me guess, you want me to switch rooms with you?* Scout seemed to lose most of his gusto at that.

"Uh, no, actually I was gonna have ya take care a him. Y'know, with tha gasmask an all, ya won't get sick, but I mean…" I facepalmed at his logic.

*Talk to the Medics.*

"C'mon, Pyro. You know they don't treat tha sick. Gotta be bleedin' or dead before they cast you a sideways glance." I scratched the back of my neck uncomfortably.

*I really don't get along with the Baguette.*

"Yeah? Neither do I. Look, I'm askin' as a friend, can ya do somethin'? You're the only one in this team that I know of who knows how ta treat a cold faster than my Mom." Inhaling slightly, I let the compliment sink in. 'He's buttering me up. Great.'

*Snipes, what do you think?*

"I think ya should stay away from that git. Sick or not, he's a mongrel with no good in 'is heart." Scout stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to me with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Mumbles, I need my sleep. I'm a growin' man." Both Sniper and I chuckled at that.

*Just give him some space, some well needed rest and some chicken noodle soup or something. If he gets worse, tell me.* Scout grinned at the info he got.

"Can I borrow your gasmask?" I threw the newspaper at him.

*Like Hell!* He laughed all the way out of the dining room, leaving me slightly pissed and Sniper pleasantly amused.

"Yer not actually gonna nurse tha Baguette, are ya?"

*Of course not, unless he gets worse.* He smiled softly.

"Then I hope he gets well soon." I raised an eyebrow at him, but he merely readjusted his glasses and stood to get breakfast. 'For as long as I've known Snipes, he never ceases to puzzle me.'


	20. Nurse Pyro

It was two days after Scout initially came to me that he returned with a look of panic.

"Mumbles, I did what you said, but after a while he started refusing to eat an he's been getting worse. He threw up on tha carpet yesterday, an I don't think he got much sleep the last couple of days. He looks all sweaty an gross."

*Even with his suit on?* He nearly blanched.

"Tha sweat soaked through the suit." I winced. 'Yeah, he's gotten worse.'

*Alright, I'll see what I can do.* He thanked me and went to join Sniper and Demo in a game of cards. Sniper glanced up at me, but I looked away, not having the heart to tell him about what I was going to do. Scout would probably inform him, anyways.

I found Scout's door easily enough, but it was the courage that evaded me. 'Just go in, check his condition, then treat as recommended.' Knocking lightly, I heard the faint rustling of sheets and a bit of sniffling.

"Go away!" I almost smirked at that.

*Well, if you-* I heard a crash and the frantic rush of footsteps heading for the door. I braced myself for impact when the door whipped open and I came face-to-face with Spy at his sickest. His eyes were red, his nose was running, his suit and balaclava were soaked in sweat.

*Dude.* He looked ecstatic at seeing me, but then grew overly self-conscious. He hugged his arms around himself and sniffled pathetically.

"Are you 'ere to talk to zhe Scout? I can assure you, he isn't here." I pushed him out of the way and walked into the room.

*I came here to see you.* I would've paid to have seen his face at that moment, but I was too busy looking for Scout's mini-fridge. *Does Scout keep any sort of nutrition in this cave?* He was still frozen where I left him. I stepped up to him and waved a hand in front of his unblinking eyes. 'Did he just die?' Slightly disturbed by a lack of response, I gently took his wrist in my hand to record his pulse. I was surprised at the rate it jumped, clearly not healthy. I shook my head and went to drop his wrist when he grabbed my hand.

*What are you-* He put my hand flat on his chest, right over his racing heart and his brand of my insignia. I gulped at the intimate gesture, but took my hand away.

"Mon ami, zhat is because of you. You cause my heart to race as if it will burst from my chest." I shook my head, grabbing his shoulder gently and leading him to the bed.

*You're sick, Spy. I'm just here to help you recover so that you and Scout's holidays aren't completely miserable.* He smiled fondly.

"I don't think I could be miserable with you near me." I laid him down on the bed and covered him with as many blankets as I could find. Then, I went rummaging through Scout's room, looking for the mini-fridge amongst the clutter. I finally found it underneath the desk, only to find it full of Bonk! I slammed the door shut.

*Useless…* I sighed in frustration. 'Damn kid needs to look out for his own health.' I failed to notice Spy watching me through this entire debacle. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself for what I was about to ask.

*Spy, can you get undressed?* He gulped and his mouth hung open slightly. I was quick to reassure him, *I have no ulterior motives, I just want to wash your suit while I get you something to eat. Are you good to take a shower by yourself, or…?* Spy stared at me with an expression that could only be described as lustful. 'Right, you're sick as a dog but you're still thinking with your other head, aren't you?'

"I'm fine, showering by myself, I mean. Thank you for offering to help, Pyro…" He took his mask off and I could see the fatigue in his features. His hair was greasy and the bags under his eyes were darker than before.

*I was told that you puked recently.* He nodded as he continued undressing. *Are there any other symptoms? Dizziness? Headache? Soreness of muscles?* He nodded to all of them. 'Shit, he's probably got some fucking disease.' He finished undressing and laid all of his clothes on the blankets in front of him, shyly avoiding eye contact. I picked up his other clothes from the floor and put them all into a basket Scout wasn't using.

*Alright, I'll get these washed, I'll get you some food, I'll talk to Medic, and Spy?* He perked up and gave me his full attention. *Don't die in the shower.* With that, I left to start on the mission I'd dubbed Moldy Baguette.

I started the laundry and managed to make a decent meal that included warm chicken broth, hot tea, toast, and jello. I had made it halfway to Scout's room when I saw Medic speaking to Heavy in the hallway. I made my way over to them and politely took Medic to the side.

*I apologize for interrupting, but I have a bit of a medical question to ask.* He glanced down at the meal I'd prepared and back up to me, knowing full well that even though he knew far more, I'd be doing the leg work.

"Go on."

*The symptoms are headaches, nausea, dizziness, sore muscles, and insomnia. Anything?*

"Is the patient depressed or do they have low self-esteem?"

*I don't think so…*

"Do they show poor judgement or have racing thoughts?"

*Poor judgement, yeah.*

"Are they pessimistic and constantly worrying?"

*Probably not constantly…*

"Pyro, ask your patient zhese questions, then get back to me with the results. If I'm correct, you have nothing to worry about." I shrugged and took the piece of paper he handed me. I looked over the list of symptoms and could think of the ones that did and didn't fit Spy in this instance. 'Well, I'm no professional, so I'll ask them anyways.'

When I got to the room, I found that Spy was asleep. I gently set the tray of food on the side table. He stirred, "Mon ami, is zhat you?"

*Yeah, I'm here with some food.* He looked beyond tired, but he needed to eat, *C'mon, eat up or your food'll get cold.*

"Pyro, do you hate me?" I felt as though a bucket of ice had been poured down my back. I glanced at him and his cold blue eyes stared right back at me, though feverish, I knew he was of sound mind if only for now.

*Spy, I don't hate you, but I will punch you if you let this broth go cold before you can even have a drink of it.* He chuckled before going into a coughing fit. I watched on, putting a hand on his back to make sure he was alright. He motioned for me to hand him the broth and I did after watching for any signs that he'd start coughing again. He took a sip, then began to gulp it down greedily. After he was done with that, I handed him the toast and tea, both of which he consumed readily. Then came the jello. He stared at it as if it was from another planet.

"Mon ami… What is that?" I poked the jello it the fork so he could witness it wobbling.

*Jello, my French friend. Don't tell me you've never had it before?* He gulped and stared at me, mouth hanging open and everything. *Keep your mouth open too long and a fly will buzz right in.* He chose to ignore that comment in favor of pulling me in for a hug. I tried to keep the Jello from jiggling its way onto the bedsheets, but it was difficult with this position.

*Hey, why are you hugging me all of a sudden?* I felt him shuddering against me and my eyes widened when I realized he was crying into my shoulder. I managed to maneuver the Jello onto the bed next to us and just held onto Spy, waiting for the moment to pass. 'He's awfully emotional for a Spy…'

*Spy, it's just Jello, no need to-* He wretched himself away from my shoulder and bore his tear-soaked eyes into mine.

"Y-you… J-just now y-you c-called me your f-friend." I stilled at that, but then chuckled lightheartedly.

*Yeah, I suppose I did.* Hope glimmered in his eyes.

"So you consider me your friend…?"

*Well, I wouldn't go that far, I mean, I barely know you-*

"I'm from Journet. It's a commune in zhe western region of France." I stared wide-eyed at him.

*Did you just break about twenty spy codes by telling me that?*

"Maybe." I chuckled at his irrationality.

*Spy, I don't think-*

"I 'ad two dogs when I was a boy."

*This really isn't-*

"I received an education through a private school system."

*Spy-*

"I truly enjoyed watching others my age play sports, but I was too shy to join them." My heart panged.

"I would watch other children fly kites and wonder what it would be like to have one. I'd see kids playing football and I'd wonder why I myself couldn't join in. I was raised not to ask without first being offered something, so I sat alone on zhe playground for many years." I felt him curl in against me, so I started petting his hair in what I hoped was a soothing gesture.

"Pyro, it wasn't until both of my parents died zhat I learned that I 'ave to fight for what I want." I held him against me, finally understanding his twisted logic.

"I just… I never 'ad zhe chance to tell my family how much I miss them. And Pyro, I miss them more than you could imagine." He whispered.

*Tell me about them.* He took a deep breath, reining in his emotions in favor of telling me about his past.

"My mother, bless her heart, she was so fond of making dinner for zhe family but for zhe life of 'er she always managed to make zhe dish taste bland or burnt. She'd always apologize, but Father and I would pretend we didn't notice. We'd praise 'er cooking every time, because zhat's what-" He choked a bit on his words, "Zhat's what families do." I rubbed his back as he cried against my chest, providing whatever comfort he needed.

"And m-my F-Father, 'e t-tried to give me as normal a childhood as possible, b-but with only one child and both parents so busy…" He trailed off, rubbing circles on my suit. "So 'e bought dogs."

*Thank you for telling me all of this, Spy. I know it wasn't easy, but you did anyways.* I tried to keep the whole 'I tried to stop you from telling me this in the first place' out of my voice.

"Sometimes I find myself wondering what my life would've been like if zhey would've lived…" I gripped him tighter.

*I know it's difficult when loved ones die. My own misery can't compare to yours, but I know what it's like. My older brother died when I was still in grade school.* He stared up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, mon ami, I didn't know…"

*Why the Hell are you apologizing? We're on even ground here, Baguette.* He glanced down, seeming ashamed of himself. I felt a bit bad for teasing him right after he practically poured out his soul to me, *Hey, I didn't mean for that to come out how it sounded. I meant for you to get a laugh out of it, Spy.* He was hiding his face from me. *C'mon, man. You know it's not cool to keep others in the dark. Give me somethin', here.* He started giggling and faced me with this brilliant smile that lit up his face.

"You really do care, don't you, mon ami?" I felt my face heat up and pushed him away with a pout.

*No, I just- You were just- Do you want this damn Jello or not?* He chuckled, mirth gathering at the edges of his eyes.

"You 'ave no idea how happy you make me, Pyro."

*I have a pretty good idea." I deadpanned.

"No, even your blunt humor lights up my heart. There are so many things you do that anyone else could do, but with you they're endearing." I felt my heart skip a beat.

*Eat your Jello.* I grumbled. He smiled around a spoonful of gelatin. He was in the middle of bringing another bite of Jello up to his lips when he stopped and regarded me with this air of complexity. I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation after about a minute of his staring, *What?*

"Can you tell me more about your childhood, mon ami?" I snorted derisively.

*Not much to tell. I grew up in small-town Iowa, where the main source of entertainment for most of my friends was getting drunk, high, or laid.*

"But you didn't join in, did you?" I shook my head and fiddled with the blanket.

*No, I was a bit of an anti socialite, even back then. I mostly read in my room or created my own stories.*

"I noticed you like drawing. You're very good at it. I 'ope you don't mind zhat I kept one of zhe pictures."

*I was wondering about that- it was the picture of the sunrise, wasn't it?*

"I thought it was a sunset." I chuckled.

*Either way, it went up in flames with your Base, didn't it?* He glanced away from me, blushing slightly. *There's no way… You still have it?* He nodded.

"Oui, I kept it where it couldn't get burned." My mind went blank at that. He decided to put me out of my misery by grabbing his disguise kit. Behind all of the cigarettes was a folded up piece of paper. I blushed when he took it out and showed me my own drawing of the desert sunrise.

*You know, you're unbelievable sometimes.* He grinned.

"Oui, but you know you love it." I huffed a laugh.

*Don't push it, Baguette.* He folded the picture back up and put it away. I didn't stop him.


	21. Guilt

_He pushed me into the mattress with one hand on my chest, the other caressing my face with the gentleness of a feather. I could feel goosebumps trailing after his fingertips on my skin. I gasped when he sucked at my jaw and collarbone. I tugged at his hair, trying to get him to hurry up and provide me with some relief, but he just smiled down at me with such a tender love that I couldn't do anything but whine. He smirked in response, biting down on my neck and sucking. I'm fairly certain that will bruise, but right now, I don't care._

 _I groaned and rolled my hips up into his, eager for some friction. He tutted gently and held my hips in place, kissing the side of my face. I knew he was whispering something, but I couldn't hear him. The rush of blood in my ears made such a task impossible. I bit his earlobe and he chuckled at my playful nature, growling with want when I started biting down his neck and across his collarbone. Evilly, I took one of his nipples between my teeth and nibbled, teasing the other while he shivered above me. I sucked on the nub, tender with my ministrations._

 _I felt something warm trail over my face. Confused, I glanced up in horror to find blood dripping out of his head. My heart dropped at the sight of the bullet hole. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell on top of me. I felt the tears pricking my eyes. Please, stop this horrible nightmare. Don't you think I feel guilty enough not being able to save him? Why must you remind me that I wasn't strong enough? Why must you rub my nose in this pile of shit, telling me that anything I do won't be enough?_

I awoke, gasping and panicked. 'Where am I?' I glanced around wildly, my room was thankfully empty, but I noticed a note on Medic's bed. Still shaken up, I decided to leave it for later. Checking the time, I noted it was 07:30. 'Ridiculous, I finally sleep in and it's because of a fucking nightmare.' I laid back down, my mind still swimming with images from the dream. 'Who the Hell was that, anyways? Every time I have that nightmare, it's the same person who I'm unable to save, but I never remember their face from the dream, nor do I remember my apparent memory of them.' I growled in frustration, digging the palms of my hands into the side of my head.

I was interrupted by the sound of knuckles on my door. Cursing under my breath, I made my way to it, ripping it open and more than ready to pummel whoever was on the other side. My stomach swooped when I was greeted by Sniper who looked just as exhausted as I was, if not, more so.

"Mornin, Mumbles. Did ya read tha note Medic left for ya?" I shook my head. He sighed and smiled despite himself, "Did ya just wake up, or did I wake you?"

*I woke up before you knocked.* He seemed to relax hearing this.

"Well, let me save you tha trouble; the BLU Medic and I have agreed ta trade roommates." My heart stopped, then plummeted to the deepest part of my being.

*What about your room? Are you alright with them being alone with your stuff?*

"Ya misunderstand, mate. I'm moving my stuff in here, too. If that's alright with you, of course." He averted his eyes. 'He's acting weird again. I don't know if I like this side of him, but I don't entirely hate it, either.' I shrugged and opened the door wider for him to come in. He grinned and stepped beyond the threshold.

"You going back to bed, or are ya gonna go get some breakfast?" I snorted.

*Are you serious? I'm milking this vacation for all it's worth and sleeping in.* He chuckled.

"Thought so. Ya don't mind if I sleep too, do ya?" I rolled my head to face him with my most deadpan expression, "Right, dumb question." I nodded while chuckling lightly. 'It's amazing that he can tell what expression I have even with the gasmask. Then again, I think I do a pretty good job of conveying my emotions without facial cues.'

I crawled into bed, this time my roommate was perfectly normal about our setup. No awkward staring. No petrified glances. No invitations to join him. No unwanted advances. I sighed in relief. Finally, someone who understands the importance of sleep.

When I awoke, the first thing I thought was that the room looked a bit less organized. Twisting up to look around me, I saw Snipes putting one of his boxes down near the dresser, while the BLU Medic took another box out of the room. I rubbed my forehead tiredly, trying to wake myself up from this strange dream. My tongue felt sandpapery and had a strange taste to it, so I got up still half asleep and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Even in dreams I lock doors behind me. I turned up the radio and was in the middle of nodding my head to 'House of the Rising Sun' by Animals with toothpaste suds in my mouth when I realised I wasn't dreaming.

Holy Fuck. Holy Absolute Cocksucking Fuck.

Snipes is moving into my room.

I didn't know whether to cry tears of joy or ones of frustration. 'So close, yet he couldn't be farther from me.' I spit out the toothpaste, my mind whirling with all of the horrendous outcomes that could occur because of this. 'What if he hears me while I'm in the middle of a nightmare? Or worse, a wet dream?' I froze at the thought. 'I wouldn't mumble his title, would I? Would he let it slide, or would he be weird around me?' I felt my stomach drop. 'Snipes avoiding me would be unbearable.'

Large knocks on the door startled me, "Pyro, you about done in there?"

"Yeah, just lemme-" I coughed uncharacteristically.

"Y'alright? Not dying in there, are ya?" I rolled my eyes before putting my mask back on.

*No, a bit of toothpaste decided it'd be fun to take a detour down the wrong tube.* He chuckled lightly.

"How ta bring down a Pyro: Bring a tube a toothpaste into battle with you." I chuckled at the thought. I opened the door to find a very smug Sniper leaning against the wall.

*They'd have some trouble getting the paste past my vents.* He sniffed and looked off to the side.

"Not like they couldn't put a bit more effort into their fighting, anyways." I shook my head with a laugh.

*Some put too much effort into it.* He nodded in understanding, *Anyways, I'll see you in the mess hall later on, yeah?* He smiled and agreed.

* * *

I was in the middle of a conversation with Engie while sipping my morning smoothie. We were talking about our favorite types of music and what makes a good song versus a classic song.

"Ya get the right cords and vocalist, you're signed right up for the classical list in my book." Engie took a bite of his bacon.

*I disagree. I think what makes a classic is making a rocking song that can have multiple messages for the audience. For example, one person hears a song that's just lighthearted and happy while another person hears a well-hidden warning to keep in control of one's life.* I smirked to myself as I caught his disbelieving glance.

"Y'all talkin' about a particular song there, Mumbles?"

*The Loco-Motion.* He chuckled at my choice in music.

"Yer an odd one, but that's why we keep ya round. Keep things interestin'." I shrugged.

*I have to earn my keep somehow.* We clinked glasses and took a drink.

"Say, have you been relieved of nursing duty yet?"

*Yeah, The Baguette told me he was feeling better yesterday. Turns out he was suffering from stress sickness or something like that, which I didn't even know was a thing.*

"Fella needs to learn to relax if you ask me. He's wound up like a spring ready ta jump."

*Sounds more like a Scout than a Spy. You think he skipped that part of training in Spy School?*

"From what I understand, he's only been like that for the past couple of weeks. Maybe months. His teammates would know better'n me." I hummed thoughtfully.

*You think something triggered the change?*

"Well, he has been obsessing over you for how long…?"

*You're saying I caused a Spy, a cool, collected, reptilian man to suddenly get all warm and fuzzy? We've both been fighting on the same field against each other before this, I don't see how any sparks could ignite a fictional romance in his mind from being burned alive or hacked to death.*

"Maybe it was tha spying and getting to know ya from a distance that lead 'im to target you?" Engie suggested.

*He could've done that with anyone!*

"You're not anyone, though. I think he realized there was more to the Pyro within tha last couple of weeks. Ya think he'd be willin' ta just be friends?"

*You're kidding, right? After everything that's happened? If he does somehow agree to 'just be friends', he'll want to be more before long. When he finds I'm not willing to give that to him, then what?*

"Mumbles, I think y'all need ta take a deep breath. Yer thinking too far into all a this."

*If I don't, shit hits the fan before I can even get my umbrella. Quite frankly, I'd rather not ride out another shitstorm if I can avoid it.*

"Ahem!" Engie and I turned to see the Baguette in the doorway to the mess hall. His expression was neutral, but I could see he was hurt by what he'd heard. "Gentlemen." He greeted courteously. Beyond that, he merely slipped past us and went straight for the kitchen.

After a fair amount of silence stretched on between Engie and I, he spoke up, "I get that what he did was unforgivable, but maybe y'all could give 'im a break? This isn't just hurting tha snake, after all." I furrowed my eyebrows at that.

*What's that supposed to mean? Who else could this be hurting?* He shook his head and sipped at his coffee.

"Ya can't be that stubborn, can ya?" He muttered under his breath.

*Wait, you think that by treating the Baguette this way, I'm hurting myself?* I asked in disbelief. He nodded slowly as if talking to a small or especially slow child.

"Before y'all go off on a rant, lemme ask just one thing: did y'all help tha Snake recover because tha Scout asked ya to?" With that, he downed the rest of his coffee and left me shell-shocked in my seat. 'I did, didn't I? There was no other reason for me to stick my neck out for him. Hell, I should've let him suffer.' I readjusted into my thinking pose. 'So why didn't I? After all the bloodshed between the two of us, how could it be possible that I've grown used to him? Is that even what this is? Do I… already consider him a friend? Sure, I told him that while I was helping him recover, but after everything… Have I become numb to my memories? Or have they abandoned me altogether? I still remember, yet the feelings that followed are blurred. Maybe I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately.'

I sipped at my smoothie, contemplating everything that has happened thus far. 'He hasn't given me a reason to believe he's using me for intel or any other manipulation, then again, he could just be covering very well. Maybe I can give him a chance… If only to be civil to him.'

He came back out of the kitchen and sat down a couple of tables over from me sipping at a cup of coffee. I found myself incredibly humbled. How could I possibly approach him after bad mouthing him behind his back? Shamelessly. The room felt suffocating all of a sudden. Without a second thought, I abandoned my smoothie and jogged outside to get some fresh air.

Through the vents, us Pyros don't get as refreshing an effect from outdoor air, but it still beats the stale air in the Base or the blood-saturated and gunpowder-laden air in the Fort. If I were to describe it, I would compare it to being close to a cold drink while dehydrating, but someone hands you some freshly brewed tea instead. It's nice, but not quite what you want. Not even close.

Still, I gazed up at the sky, chest heaving and desperate to escape the suffocating feeling that crept up on me. If ever in my life I were to describe guilt, this would be it. Problem is, I don't know how to go about rectifying the problem. After all, it's not like I can just go up to Spy and chat like everything is okay. After treating him worse than dirt, I doubt even the worst human would consider that.

I felt eyes on the back of my head and turned to see that Engie had followed me out to the porch. He handed me my smoothie and leaned up against the railing beside me.

"Y'all want my advice?" He turned to me and asked. I hesitated before nodding. He smiled warmly, patting me on the shoulder. "Make him something good to eat. Invite him to dinner or somethin'. Talk to tha guy. If he doesn't want anything to do with ya, then that's it. After all, y'all have been tryin' ta get him offa yer back for awhile now, haven't ya? The way I see things, this could go one of three ways: He outright refuses to join you, he misunderstands it as a date and gets angry, or he accepts the dinner as an olive branch from you and decides to build from there. What's tha worst that can happen? D'ya trust him?" I hesitated again.

*Yes.* I whisper. After all this time, I never thought I'd be able to. Never in a million years did I consider a friendship with the enemy Spy possible. I always thought I'd be too bigoted to give him a chance. But through all of his determination, his persistence, I've found myself trusting the bastard. Literally the one person I shouldn't trust an ounce if I valued my life or took my job seriously at all. How has it come to this?

"What were y'all thinking of makin' him?" Engie asked lightly, seeing I was deep in thought. I guess he didn't want me mulling about in my head too much. I tend to, but I think it's more fun that dealing with reality, anyways.

*You think he'd like chili and cornbread?* I ask sheepishly. Engie scoffs.

"Might be a bit on the heavy side, but I'm sure he'll scarf it down, anyhow. Afterall, you put the effort inta making it just for him."

*Well, not exactly _just_ for him. That's what I'm making tonight. It's my turn to cook. I just thought maybe I could share some with him…?*

"Heck, I didn't know it was yer turn ta cook already! I'm sure he'll love it anyhow, though. Ya have all tha ingredients?" I looked down into my lap and shook my head.

*Can you come shopping with me?*

"Aw, heck Mumbles, of course I will." I beamed behind my gasmask and scooped him into a bearhug.

*Thank you!* I mumbled enthusiastically. *Lemme get my purse real quick, yeah?* He laughed as I ran back to my room, but I'm pretty sure I heard him say he'd be right there when I returned. I near-kicked the door in and snatched the flower-themed purse from atop my dresser before booking it back to the porch, earning a few odd glances from both my teammates and my enemies.

The drive to the town was full of Engie and I arguing over which station played more classic songs and an eventual fight between him and I where we consistently switched the station after one song ended, leaving the other fuming until the end. Luckily, I had my station switched from about ten seconds from the end of one of his songs. I grinned cheekily from the inside of my mask as soon as it ended and reached for the radio, only to have my hand smacked away.

"Don't touch that darn thing." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest in a huff, choosing to look out the window for the rest of the song. Truth be told, it was damn catchy, but it was country, and I wasn't particularly fond of the lyrics. It had a good beat, though, so I didn't fight too much until the song ended.

The grocery store was measly, to say the least. Compared to all of the super stores in all of the big cities these days, it was more likened to a Mom-and-Pop store. It usually had all of the essentials, but it was sometimes hard not to buy the whole store. Literally. That's why I brought a list! I don't like to, but sometimes I can adult. It counts, even if the list is written in crayon. Multiple colors. In order of color. It's the little things in life that make me happy. I hopped out of the truck and skipped into the store, eager to get more than what was on said list.

The store clerk waved to us, recognizing us instantly as regulars. He changed the station on the radio just for me. I laughed when Engie's face turned sour. Waving back to the clerk in thanks, I began loading up the basket. Ground beef, green peppers, onions, canned beans, chili powder, tomato paste, cornbread mix, plenty of apples and oatmeal. Engie glanced at the last two with a giant question mark hanging above his head. I merely shrugged and skipped down the aisle. We have the rest of the ingredients back at base.

"How's the weather over at the fort?" The clerk, Tom, asked as he rang up each item.

*Same as it is over here. It's cleared up a bit since the ceasefire was called.* At his look of recognition, I waited for him to begin his usual rant.

"Oh yeah! I heard there was some new construction work available in the area! I knew it was in your general direction, but heck, I didn't know you guys were affected by the accident!" I tilted my head in confusion. "Oh, some of the regulars say there was this huge fire near you guys! Now that I think about it, the job listing said it was for a living quarters, so I assume it was a Base that burned down? Was it your base, or the BLU one?" I shook my head and laughed at his constant chatter.

*The BLU one burned down.*

"Oh, good! I'm glad they got attacked and not you guys." He shot a charming smile while bagging the groceries. "You think the Demoman fell asleep while lighting one up? Or maybe the Scout was playing around with the Pyro's flare gun?" He mused almost to himself, handing us the groceries after I paid.

*Nah, I burned the place down.* His jaw dropped and he took on a look of awe.

"All by yourself?" I turned and waved goodbye, leaving him to squeal in righteous fandoming.

I loaded up the truck with all the groceries while Engie got in the driver's seat, watching me curiously. Finally, I glanced up and shrugged.

"Y'all don't normally tell others about what it is ya do on tha field."

*It's what happened. Besides, he probably won't have any other customers for a while. This will at least give him something to sketch or mull over.*

"Y'all know he was flirtin', right?" I reared back and shot Engie a glare.

*No, he wasn't! Just because he was being nice doesn't mean he was flirting, Engie!*

"He definitely was." Engie said with finality. We drove the rest of the way listening to his station.

As soon as the truck stopped, I leapt out to get started on dinner for 10 hungry mercenaries. Luckily, the gasmask prevented most of the chopped onions from stinging my nose. I noticed belatedly, that as soon as I stepped into the kitchen, most all of the mercenaries cleared out of the kitchen and dining room. Pouting slightly, I muttered under my breath, *Rude.*

I turned on a nearby radio and set to work, dancing and jamming out while preparing the supper for tonight. Occasionally, I'd have to consult a list of recipes from my notebook, but I mostly had these memorized by now. Slowly, the mercenaries started trickling back into the dining room. I heard many mumbled compliments, usually followed by a joke about burning the meal. I personally felt scandalized. How could they think that I, The RED Pyro, would waste so much food by burning a meal? Well, maybe if it was someone else's turn to cook and I didn't like the menu, but not regularly!

"Oi, Mumbles." I glanced over my shoulder at Snipes to see him grinning at me. He gave me a quick wink before turning around, "Smells good, whatever you're making!" I felt my entire body go flush at the compliment. Had I not over compensated for my lack of attention, I surely would've burned everything. Kinda hard to burn chili, though. Thank whatever higher being is looking out for me. Must've seen my poor fried nerves and took pity on me.

I began adding the finishing touches, including honey and sugar on the cornbread. I have a bit of a sweet tooth, so sue me. Then I called out, *Dinner's ready!* As soon as I had two platefulls for myself and the BLU Spy. I was nearly to the hallway when Snipes hollered out to me.

"Yer not joinin' us, mate?" Then he glanced down at the two plates I held. I shook my head. I knew he wouldn't like what I'd have to say next, but he'd pry if I didn't say it now, anyways.

*Gotta go apologize to the Baguette.* He frowned and glared at the extra plate with an underlying anger.

"Just because we're on ceasefire," He began, drawing his eyes back up to my own slowly, "Doesn't mean he won't hesitate to betray you. I wish you wouldn't talk to him anymore, but if you feel it's for the best." He gave a half-smile that was entirely forced. I felt bad for putting him through this, but I needed to know for myself where this thing with the Baguette was going. I knocked on his and the RED Scout's room, knowing Scout was in the dining hall, I figured this would be the second best place to find him.

*Baguette? You there?* I couldn't hear anything coming from the other side of the door, but that didn't mean he wasn't just ignoring me. *Well, I'd hate for my words to fall on deaf ears, so if you're in there and can hear me,* I paused, shifting uneasily. *I'm sorry. I know I've been a bit of a bastard. I made us some dinner, it was my turn to cook tonight, but if you don't want it that's okay, too.* Silence. I sighed and sat down outside of the door.

I don't know how long I was dozing, but I was awoken by a slight nudging to my shoulder. Glancing up, I saw the Baguette smoking one of his cigarettes, gazing down at the food impassively. He seemed to be working together what happened.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked in a level tone. I nodded, not knowing what to expect. He smiled then. It was gentle and loving. His eyes had a softness to them that I could never hope to match on my best of days.

The room was still a mess- half of it was, at least. Spy's half was tidy, but Scout's was as messy as you'd expect any normal teenager's room to be. He patted next to him as he sat down on the bed. Sitting, I handed him the cold food.

*Sorry it grew cold before you could take a bite, I didn't know you were busy earlier.* He paused before he resumed eating. *I also wanted to apologize for my behavior recently. I've been a rather awful friend, haven't I?* I chuckled lowly to myself. *Quite frankly, I don't even know where we stand sometimes. Some days I feel like you're the best friend I could ever ask for, other days I feel like ripping you to shreds and screaming bloody murder for you to leave me alone.* A long silence filled the room. I felt his hand rub gentle circles on my back and I leaned against him. *Why am I like this?*

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, guys! Writer's block is a bitch and life has been rather trying lately. I wanna give a shout out to Corisk for supporting me though. Thought I'd give an extra long chapter for the wait anyhow. You guys deserve it!


	22. Prank War

After comforting me, Spy and I spent the rest of the night telling each other stories from our childhoods and old dreams that never came to be.

*No way! You've got to be kidding me.*

"Non. One of zhese days I shall demonstrate just 'ow good I am in zhe kitchen. If my life 'ad gone differently, maybe I would've been a five star chef in zhe finest restaurant in Paris. Granted, I'm not zhat good as I would like, but I spent a good chunk of time training for culinary school." He had a wistful expression.

*Psh, you sound like some old fart reminiscing on a wasted life.* He glanced over at me.

"Well, I'm stuck 'ere, not much room for growth. I might as well be an 'old fart' as you so eloquently put it." I pursed my lips. Then, huffing a laugh, I clapped him on the back.

*You know how to read and measure in American units?* He nodded slowly. I grinned. *I think I can solve a bit of your dilemma. I have a ton of cookbooks gathering dust in an old storage unit of mine. Pretty sure some of them were written by five star chefs, anyhow. Might as well start from there before making your own creations.* Then I scratched the back of my head nervously. *Though, a five star chef in America might not be up to snuff in France. Sorry, it's all I got.* He pulled me in for a hug to shut up my rambling.

"It's plenty, more than I could ever ask for. Thank you, mon ami." I smiled, unsure of myself, but reassured that he would like the gift. I hugged him back, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck out of habit. It took me a second to process the shiver that ran down his spine and the change in breathing. I went to break contact and apologize, but he held fast. I felt a rush of panic.

"Please, just… Stay?" I could tell he was restraining himself. Relieved, I butted heads with him gently. I wrapped my arms around him again.

*Maybe you could feed your team's Scout the scraps from any failed creations you make in the future. He seems to eat anything.* He chuckled and smiled against my suit.

"Zhe brat would eat a piece of charred wood if it was on a plate in front of 'im." A slow grin spread on my face. "No. You're not feeding him a piece of char. Though I loathe the child, even 'e doesn't deserve zhat."

*I beg to differ. If he doesn't pay attention to what he's eating, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he deserves.* A long silence followed, followed by a long-suffering sigh from Spy.

"I just can not say no to you, can I?" He glanced at me with a weird look in his eyes, then shook his head and chuckled. "Fine, but we 'ave to prank someone on your team as well. Any suggestions?" I thought long and hard about who would be the best sport about a prank from either team, but who would also react. I grinned again.

*Engie!* He paused before snorting in laughter.

"I can't believe we're starting a prank war with a Scout and an Engineer. Zhis 'as to be zhe worst idea I've ever gone along with." A devilish gleam entered my eyes.

*You already know what you're gonna do?* He thought for barely a second before grinning and nodding. *Aww, you're gonna leave me in suspense? Now I wanna try extra hard on my prank.* A wicked glare met my eyes.

"The best of luck to you, Mon ami." We shook hands firmly, the unspoken challenge leaving us both thrumming with excitement.

I left his room not long after that, seeing as it was getting late and I had scheming to attend to. Standing in front of my room, I nearly opened the door when I remembered who I was rooming with. That realization was like a cold bucket of ice that sink down into my suit and straight into my soul. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Snipes was laying in his bed reading his book. He was close to the end by now. Any spoilers I give him now would probably not even matter. Could always try, though.

*So, how's the army doing?* He gave me a side-glance before returning to the book.

"Yer attempts at learnin' where I'm at soz that you can give me another awful spoiler aren't gonna work, ya Piker." I instantly deflated, leading to him grinning cheekily at me. I flopped down onto my bed face down, exhausted. Snipes sighed next to me, and I heard him set the book down.

"How was yer time with tha Baguette?" No beating around the bush, I see.

*Snipes, I don't need you looking after me every second of the day. I don't need protecting.* I mumbled.

"Don't need protectin'?! Well, excuse me for bein' worried about my mate that's been harrassed tha last couple weeks and kidnapped by tha maniac. What a crime." He added in a snarky tone. I raised my eyebrow and turned my head to him.

*You feeling alright, Snipes?* He scoffed.

"Not like you'd care anyways. But tha Baguette gets a runny nose and you're running to his side ta clean 'im up and take care a him." He huffed. I noticed his eye twitch irritably once or twice. Leaning over, I hesitantly poked at his twitchy cheek. He instantly swatted at me.

"Tha bloody Hell d'you think yer doing, Mumbles?" I smiled underneath my gasmask. Then I grabbed both of his cheeks and tried to form them into a smile while he fumed and fought me off. While he threw curses and slander in my direction, I couldn't stop my muffled laughter.

I sat stock still when I realized I was kneeling above him with his back on the mattress. Fantasies and arousal flooded every part of me. I jumped off of the bed as if I'd been electrocuted. Clearing my throat, I chuckled lightly. *Sorry about that, my suit was starting to overheat.* Not a lie. *I think I'm gonna go take a shower, it's probably a bit sweaty in here.* I quickly retreated into the bathroom, probably leaving Snipes really confused, but my heart was pounding a mile a minute and I couldn't face him as I was.

Throwing the suit into the laundry bin, I didn't even bother brushing through my hair. I ran the shower as cold as it would go and instantly yelped when I stepped in. 'This is my punishment. I deserve this. I am scum.'

I stayed in the cold shower, shivering for an ungodly amount of time. Sure, I was washing off, but it was slow going considering my body was more concerned about staying alive and preserving heat. I curled up on the floor and let the cold spray rinse off the remaining suds. I huffed a self-deprecating laugh at my situation. 'I'm acting like a fucking teenager. Again. Damn pitiful.'

A knocking on the door interrupted me from my self-loathing thoughts, "Oi, mind if I come in? Gotta piss." I internally panicked, but he answered for me when the door opened. "Hardly any steam in here, Mumbles. Ya takin' a cold shower or somethin'?" The skepticism in his voice spoke volumes. He knows how much I hate cold showers, and depending on how long I've been in here, I might be worrying him.

"Thought I m-might try meditating. I h-heard from Engie that s-some monks use c-cold showers t-to replace a w-waterfall." There was a long silence from him.

"How about you come outta that shower and dry off? I think you've had enough."

"I h-haven't had a ch-chance to m-meditate y-yet!" I argued.

"Yer bloody teeth are chattering, Mumbles. Don't see how anyone can meditate when their body's fighting becomin' a human-sized popsicle." I pouted to myself. 'I know he's right, and I know the excuse I gave was complete bullshit, but I don't wanna leave the shower yet. It's actually gotten comfortable by now.' I nearly shrieked when the shower curtain was yanked away and Snipes glared down at me.

"Y'think it's funny, worrying yer friends to death? It's bloody cruel, mate!" He turned off the shower and threw a towel at me. He left the room in a rush, leaving me to be confused. As I dried off, warmth slowly returned to my limbs in the form of tiny stinging pains.

When I re-entered the room, the light was turned off and it looked like Snipes was in bed with his back turned to me. I crawled into my own respective bed, my back turned to Snipes. I felt like if I went to sleep without saying anything I'd regret it.

*Thank you for caring.* He gruffed out his reply.

"Don't make me regret it." I smiled ruefully and closed my eyes trying not to think of all the ways I could.

* * *

Baking the charcoal cake was the easy part. The delivery method was a tad trickier. Sure, I could just leave it in the main hall, but that didn't guarantee that some other poor bastard wouldn't try to eat it. Turns out though, the BLU Medic was a bit more than happy to go along with a cruel prank than I thought he'd be. Even after I mentioned the fact that it was on his teammate. That just seemed to be the cherry on top. And the icing. Maybe the whole fucking cake, considering his grin.

"Herr Scout! Vhere are you?~" I cringed inwardly at his cheery tone. It's like he's back on the field. Oh no. Oh shit. What have I started? What have I done? I raced out to the dining room in time to see the BLU Scout take his second bite of the cake.

"Yo, what's in this cake, Doc? It tastes kinda funny." He scrunched up his face. I felt time slow down to a crawl.

"Ask zhe Pyro." With his third bite halfway to his mouth, he turned to me slack-jawed and buggy-eyed. With a calm and collected pace, I walked up to the cake and poked it just hard enough- it collapsed into ash and icing. A plume of black dust rose from the once appetizing dessert.

"You- What- I'm gonna smash ya, chucklenuts!" He reached behind him, only to find his baseball bat was where all the other weapons were: the respawn room. After a while, it was agreed that keeping weapons there was for the best to avoid both Bases being destroyed. Scout glared daggers at me before spitting what was left in his mouth on the ground. Wiping his mouth with his arm, he then pointed at me, "This ain't over. Not by a long shot, ya got that?" I was about to reply when I heard an awful noise emanating from the hallway. Snorting? Laughing? Oh no. The Baguette.

He ran past the dining room doorway with and angry- and naked- Engineer running after him. Belatedly, I realized why Engie was so mad. A trail of flour followed the two from Engie's room, and now that I think about it, the poor guy did look a bit pale. Isn't it around this time he takes his daily shower? Talk about tarred and feathered.

While I watched on, Scout was on the ground with tears in his eyes, laughing his ass off. Even the Medic was fighting a smile. This means war. I'm gonna have to step up my game. I'm determined now. Grinning, I headed off to my room to make plans.

* * *

The BLU Heavy was booming with laughter, tears trailing down his cheeks as the BLU Demoman choked on what had been his usual drink of Scrumpy. Was there hot sauce in there? No. Just pepper extract. He may go through the respawn system if he drank too much. Point is, it's dinner time and basically everyone is seeing the Demoman wheeze in pain. He greedily gulped down a water that was offered to him. A few people jeered at him, sharing a couple laughs here and there. I reveled in the positive change from the usual monotony. Then we made eye contact. His grin was mischievous. His eyes gleamed and I could tell this was the beginning of something awful and beautiful.

* * *

We were out around the campfire passing around a couple beers and smokes. Course, I declined each time, but it was nice. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed. I gazed up at the moon with a sigh. Clouds drifted over it lazily. It reminded me of back then- No. I take that back. Now is nothing like then. I can actually see the moon now. Maybe it just reminds me of when it had just begun? Yeah, that must be it. After all, every good fire has to start somewhere. And this fire was one of the longest and greatest. So many bodies burned. So high, the plumes of smoke went. Down the ashes fell, like snow on a winter's day. What didn't go into the sky and onto the ground, I had the job of scooping out of the furnaces. It was so beautiful and ugly. Everything there was. Life and death. So much was learned, but at the expense of how many lives? Termination was commonplace. To have hope would be to live in denial. I suppose that would be accurate, considering denial is another stage of grief. No wonder so many tried to convince others that the soldiers would come for them.

"Oi, Mumbles!" I snapped my head down out of my thoughts to come face to face with Snipes. He grinned easily at me. My heart skipped a few beats and I sucked in a breath. He's so close. Always. But still so out of reach. "What're ya thinkin' about there, mate?"

*Not a whole lot.* I shrugged as he joined me on the log by the fire.

"So, I got yer note." I tilted my head in question. "Just got to say, I never figured you'd be interested in tryin' that." Everything died inside of me, then ignited in hot fury. Not only did I not write a note to Snipes, but I had no idea what he was talking about. What was worse, he was studying me cautiously. I felt claustrophobic inside of the suit. "I mean, I'm flattered-" Before he could get any further, I bolted from the log and ran. I didn't run into the Base. No, I ran out into the desert. I fucking legged it. There was no way I was going to take an easy let down from a Goddamn prank! I felt sweat and tears mingling inside my gas mask, but I was too distraught to care. Fuck it. I'm gone. I'm done. I'm going til I can't anymore. Then I'll go more. I'll burn myself out. Just like I always do. It's just like I had always thought. He's not interested. He can't love me. He's FLATTERED. But nothing about me interests him, does it? No, it couldn't possibly. Why do I do this? Why? WHY?!

I collapsed onto the sand, my knees digging into the sand and my hands clawing at the gasmask, struggling to get it off. I was suffocating. Everything seemed to close in around me, the world was too big and it was crushing me. My breath became labored, I felt my heart pounding, everything was spiraling out of control. Everything. His friendship. Our friendship. His smile. His jokes. His laugh. His eyes. Ashes. Dust. Flying to the wind. I knelt there for awhile, just staring into the nothingness of the desert. Nobody came.

* * *

Author's Note: Holy Cock fucking Shit. Life happened. Mead is a powerful drink. I drank. I wrote. If you laughed. If you cried. I hope you liked the chapter. Another should be up soon. Ha. How often do I say that? Time is relative anyways. Thanks for reading! ^u^


	23. The Poet

The stars were bright tonight. I felt like I could see into the deepest reaches of space. How can someone as small as myself even think to comprehend such a vast existence? If I could, would it be too much to ask to sink into it, to disappear? Could I dissolve into its depths and become nothing yet again? Is that really too much to ask?

"Pyro?"

I mean, it's not like I make that big a difference in the world anyways. No one would miss me. If a fire were to consume me, I would be content even as my body turned to ash.

"Mumbles?"

Such a beautiful cycle it would be. The death and rebirth. So blissful. So painful.

"Oi! Can you hear me? You alright?" I vaguely registered someone shaking me. Can't the Heavens hear me when I beg for death?

I felt a hard slap across my face. Blinking slowly, I turned to face the man in front of me. Tears were in his eyes and he was gritting his teeth. Before I knew it, he pulled me into a tight hug. What? What's he doing? I felt the tears trailing down my cheeks.

"Would you let me bloody finish, ya great git?" I tried pulling away, but he held on tighter. "I'm flattered, and I would love to go grocery shopping with ya sometime. Tha fact that ya want ta spend Saturday with me is insane, but of course I'll make a meal with ya! How could I say no?" A little part of me chanced to hope once more. I smiled and hugged him back. "I love ya, ya bloody fool."

How many times have I heard that and wished for the real thing?

"Erm, not to ruin tha mood or nothin, but is there any reason yer mask is on tha ground?" Self consciously, I turned away from him and looked for the mask. Great, it's behind me. I was about to turn back when I felt the mask nudge up against my hand.

"Heh, thanks, Snipes." Before I could put my mask back on, he stopped me, his hand on my face. His eyes bore into my own.

"Never understood what you were so self conscious about." With that, he got up and dusted his pants off. The Hell?

"What do you mean by that, Snipes?" I couldn't even meet his eyes.

"Well, tha Baguette's chasin' after ya for a reason, right?" He let out a mirthless laugh. I could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth. I glanced up to see him adjusting his hat. Seems we're both a bit self conscious, huh? A light dusting of pink covered his cheeks. Slowly I stood and walked up to face him. My eyes kept wandering all over his face in a lazy pace, trying to memorize every detail.

"For such a persistent bastard, I don't see the Baguette anywhere. Do you?" His eyes widened and he gulped. I smiled easily at Snipes and leaned in. It would be so easy. He's so close. I went a little left of the center to peck him on the cheek. Goddammit. When I pulled back, I smiled genuinely and waved goodbye as I made my way back to Base. I don't know what his face looked like, but I didn't hear any outward objections, nor did we go any further. I might have just fucked up big time, but I regret nothing. After all, that kiss could've been seen as a friendly thank-you from a friend. A very good friend. Who will probably remain a friend for a while. Possibly indefinately.

I slipped my gasmask over my head and smiled despite myself. At least I got to thank him for showing up, though. Had he not, I don't know how long I would've stayed out here in the desert. As far as I'm concerned, I probably would've died out here. Considering starvation isn't covered by the respawn system, that would've been curtains for me. Mann Co would have had to find and hire a new RED Pyro. Considering how rare we are, I wonder how they would go about filling the spot?

Skipping on my way back, I felt remarkably lighter despite the morbid thoughts running rampant in my mind. Maybe it's cause I get to spend all Saturday with Snipes? We're already best friends, but I wonder if I really know all that much about him? I paused and thought about it. We haven't really shared much about each other, mostly coming to a silent agreement that our past should remain in the past and dredging it up would only cause problems. Still… The curiosity is still there. I wonder if he was popular as a kid? Probably not, but he has the air of someone who knows exactly who they are without the need for others to reassure his thoughts or ideals. I wonder what his relationship with his parents was like?

My own parents started clawing at the edges of my memories, but I quickly shook off the thoughts. Now isn't the time for negativity! I have to plan what Snipes and I are going to make Saturday. If it takes too long, he could get bored. If it takes no time at all, that'll be a waste of a perfectly good opportunity to spend time with him. What about tamales? Maybe some homemade tortilla chips? Maybe some fresh salsa? Fuck it. Fiesta weekend! I was so busy mumbling a list of ingredients to myself, I hardly noticed when I arrived at the Base. I was so engrossed, people might have said something to me, but I was focused on something far more important. The world around me faded away. I was secluded in a private plane of existence where only vital information was allowed.

"Bonjour!" I came crashing back to reality, blinking a few times just to make sure I got on the right flight. Yup. Unfortunately, this is my plane of existence. The Baguette smiled brightly as he stood in front of me. His eyes were gleaming. I narrowed my eyes at him.

*What are you plotting?* He took on a mock offended expression.

"Whatever could you be referring to, mon ami? Can I not be happy to see my dearest friend?" He threw his arm around my shoulders and guided me into the dining room. "It has occured to me zhat our little game has spread far faster than originally planned. And while this ez all well and good, some of us need to get some sleep."

*What happened?*

"Frogs." He shuddered.

*Figures. If you apologize for the note you sent to Snipes, I'll call off the prank war.* He gave a blank look.

"Right… Zhe note… Which note was zhat again?" He was straining a smile.

*You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?* He shook his head and gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, mon ami. I cannot take zhe credit for zhat prank. What was in zhe note?"

*Thanks for the info, Baguette.* I clapped him on the shoulder and narrowed my eyes. Which one? I spent the rest of the night interrogating BLU members, trying to figure out who gave Snipes the note. Not one of them knew about it. Scout even tried to take credit for it, claiming he was the mastermind behind the love letter. Dumbass.

*Ugh!* I threw myself on my mattress, exhausted. Not one of them fessed up. Now that I think about it, it is a bit of a strange prank. I wonder if anyone would admit to it if they thought it was lame?

The door opened and Snipes shuffled in the room, but he seemed heavier than usual. He collapsed on his bed with a very familiar, "Ugh!" I suppressed a smile.

*Rough day?*

"Just got done talkin' with a couple brick walls. Bloody morons." He raked his fingers through his hair, tossing his hat onto the side table. He even went as far as to take off his glasses and rub his eyes in frustration. I felt really bad for him, but I didn't want to misstep now.

*There's some epsom salt in there, help yourself.* Way to go, Dumbass. You basically just told him to get naked. While I was berating myself, he dragged himself out of bed into the bathroom. On his way there, he became less and less covered.

Embarrassed, I ducked into the pages of a nearby journal. Such beautiful sketches- not sketches. Handwriting. Not my own. Not my journal. If my face hadn't been red before, it was now. The suit felt hot. Then I read a couple lines. It was poetry. He wasn't half bad. Most of it was romantic or tragic, or a mix of the two. I wonder if he likes Shakespeare? That might be his inspiration, but is this inspired, or did it come from his heart? I glanced at the closed bathroom door. I know I shouldn't be snooping, but these are really good! The more I read, the more I felt like he was trying to ask for help. Like all he wants is exactly what he's writing about, but then the tragic part comes in and his character realizes he can't have it.

I glance up to find Snipes leaning against the doorframe, leveling me with a blank stare. He huffed and pushed away from the wall. "Find somethin' in there ya find funny? What a surprise! A hired killer writes sappy poetry!" He reached for the notebook. I shook my head, but gave it to him anyways.

*Those poems are really good. Were they inspired?* He glanced back at me before flopping on the bed.

"Spose you could say that." He buried his face in his pillow.

*Really? Who inspired you? Was it a really famous author, or was it some obscure poet?* I was on the edge of my bed with excitement. I wanted to know more about him. He glanced over at me before sighing. He sat up, but looked away.

"Truth is, my inspiration was you, Mumbles." I sucked in a breath. What? I inspired that brilliant writing? "Before I met you, I hardly picked up a pencil if I could avoid it. What can I say?" He shrugged and turned his back to me, laying in bed. For once, I was completely at a loss for words. Sitting against the backboard, I crossed my arms over my stomach. Those poems were inspired by me? How? Are those his fantasies? Or are they his observations of me and my poor social life? I felt my insecurities creeping in. I tried to fall asleep soon after, but found my mind circling back to those words again, 'My inspiration was you.'


	24. That Green-Eyed Monster

I was staring at a can of corn. The words reached my eyes, but it was all surface material. My mind was too distracted to take anything in. Currently? I'm at the grocery store. Where's Snipes? Right next to me comparing prices and ingredients. It's all very… Domestic. Me? Oh, I'm blushing like a motherfucker.

"What d'ya think, Mumbles?" I dragged my eyes back over to him, but was temporarily blinded by the view. He wasn't in his usual Merc outfit, but instead donned a sun shirt and tan shorts. I quickly averted my attention instead to what was in his hands, in this case a can of jalapenos. Nodding, I grabbed a couple of cans of corn and diced tomatoes.

"Is this too weird?" Snipes asked in a small voice. I turned to face him, my words on the tip of my tongue, but they caught in my throat. His eyes were full of concern, so open and honest. I felt my heart pound just a bit harder against my ribcage.

*No, I'm just focusing on the menu plan. Plus, I'm not really used to the casual wear. Just caught me a bit off guard. It looks good though. Not that I think you're beautiful or anything-* Shit. I sighed and quickly turned away to continue filling the basket. Dammit. There was the golden opportunity. Fucked it up. Five ways to Hell. I grabbed plenty of tortillas and beans, but when I went for the ground beef, Snipes shook his head and grabbed one that was on sale and tossed it into his own basket. Checking the list, it looked like we got everything. I nodded to Snipes and we headed to the counter.

Tom greeted me, "Good morning! Anything fun happening over at the Base?"

*Oh, not a whole lot. Just had a bit of a Prank War, though. It had to happen eventually, what with everyone in such close quarters and years of fighting each other in the past. Basically impossible to avoid some form of conflict.* I put a few more cans up onto the counter, chuckling under my breath at the ridiculous situation that was my life.

"That so? Well, if you ever need a break from it all, I know a great diner in town. I'm paying if you ever take me up on the offer." He gave another of his trademark smiles.

"Don't think they're interested." Snipes practically threw the ground beef onto the counter.

"Even so, the offer stands. I'd love to hear more stories about the Base." His expression softened.

*Maybe sometime next week. It's not like we're doing anything anyways. Until the Base is rebuilt, we're just killing time.* I shrugged it off as I unloaded the tortillas.

"Pretty sure tha Base'll be done by then." Snipes said in a tight voice.

*Oh, then maybe the weekend?* I asked absentmindedly.

"Sounds good to me. I'll write down the address for you." He winked before turning to get a piece of paper.

On our way out the door, I glanced down at the note Tom gave me. I tried to think of the most eccentric stories that I could share with him. There was that time Demo put a sticky on the other Demoman's scrumpy and waited for the poor bastard to take a drink. Then there was the time Spy played Scout's role for an entire week. Then there was the time Engie created a robot and set it loose on the BLUs.

"Thinkin' about yer date?" Snipes asked impassively. I shook my head.

*Just thinking about all the stories I could share.* I grinned.

"Don't forget to tell 'im about the psychotic Spy that kidnapped ya. I'm sure that'll turn heads." I felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

*Snipes, what the Hell?* I tried to catch up to look him in the eyes, but he avoided my gaze.

"Just saying, a minor character like myself probably wouldn't be enough to entertain yer date." He nearly spat out the word.

*You know it isn't actually a date, right?*

"Could've fooled me." He huffed and stomped ahead. I tilted my head.

*I think we have a couple awesome stories between the two of us.*

"Like what?"

*Remember that time you asked to use the flamethrower?* His mouth twitched in a suppressed smile. *And what about that time we ganged up on the Heavy? That was pretty badass, but at the time it was terrifying! I thought for sure we'd get demolished! Especially when he got an Uber Charge from the mad doctor.*

"That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" He was blushing lightly.

*Hell yeah, it was! And what about when we went camping and forgot the marshmallows? You wouldn't stop apologizing like it was the end of the world.* I laughed light-heartedly. *My goodness, the look on your face was priceless!*

"Heh, yeah, I guess I did overreact a bit." He scratched the back of his neck.

*To be fair, that was our first real outing, wasn't it? Before then we just had a few nods and small talk in between battle. Then out of the blue, you asked me if I wanted to go camping with you.*

"It was a bit out of nowhere, wasn't it?" Snipes chuckled. Then he slowed down his pace.

*Snipes?* I tilted my head at him. He gave me a small smile, but it looked like he was worried about something. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Mind doin' me a favor, Mumbles?"

*Sure, what is it?*

"Could ya not go on that date with that cashier?" Snipes was looking resolutely away from me. I smiled.

*Sure Snipes, but you owe me. And it wasn't a date. At most, it was an outing.* As soon as I realized what I'd said, my face flushed the deepest red. *Not that we went on an outing that's equal to a date-*

"Pyro. It's fine." He turned to me now, a soft expression in his eyes. The same look that always takes my breath away. He set the groceries down on the ground and took a few steps closer to me. My heart was hammering in my chest. Realizing he was moving to remove my mask, my eyes widened. "When I asked you ta go campin with me," He tucked a wayward hair behind my ear, "When I asked ya to join me and tha guys at tha campfire," He cupped my face gently, "When I sent myself that note just ta get you to come on this shoppin' trip with me," His face inched closer and closer, "Didn't ya think for a second that I was tryin'?" All the times I had stomped down the hopes that I had came rushing back.

"I didn't think you were interested." I nearly squeaked out. I can only imagine what I look like right now, hair fully messed up from wearing the mask all morning, face flushed, eyes wide with disbelief. Maybe a little sweaty from the heat.

"How could I not be? Yer my best friend, but for tha longest time I've wanted for more. Yer incredible, Mumbles." He stroked my cheek tenderly. "I've told ya before and I'll say it again, ya great git-" He leaned in to whisper, "I love ya, Pyro." He planted the shyest of kisses on my cheek and I nearly fainted. Windows has stopped working. System restart recommended. I could feel my entire body turning to jello and releasing tons of steam. If I was facedown in the desert sand, can you blame me? It was when I felt the sand start to fill my lungs that I decided maybe I should get up.

Before he could say anything, I tackled him into a nearby sand dune, grinning from ear to ear. He laughed and tried to wrestle his way free, but every time he got one arm or leg free, I clamped on tighter and found another body part to latch onto. I nuzzled him about as stubbornly as you would expect from a Pyro. Now that I know he likes me back, why would I even try to hold back?

"Would ya get off already? It's bloody hot enough as it is!" He laughed wholeheartedly. By the time I was done with my mini attack, both of us were covered in sweat, sand, our clothes were ruined, and our hair was fairly ruffled.

"Bloody Hell! That's what you've been holding back, then?" Snipes asked with a smile. I nodded with a grin. He ruffled my hair just a bit more in an affectionate manner.

"Goodness sakes, Mumbles, yer gonna give me a bloody heart attack if ya keep that up." For a split second, I could've sworn he had sparkles fluttering down around him. Glitter was not lost on this scene. It didn't help that the sun was illuminating him perfectly and the clouds seemed to send down rays of glory. Oh yeah. I got it bad.

We made it back to the Base, over the moon with the discovery of our mutual feelings, when I saw the BLU Spy heading towards me. He looked rather impatient.

"Mon ami! Where 'ave you been?" I held up the bags of groceries. He huffed and grabbed my arm. "Nevermind zhat, I 'ave something to show you!"

*Geez, would you at least let me put the food away?* Huffing again, he seemed to be at war with himself when he nodded instead and let go of my arm. Out of the corner of my vision, I tracked his movement while I put away the groceries. He seemed to be acting more on edge than usual. He was bouncing his knees and checking his watch every few seconds before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. Then he'd decide he was uncomfortable and put his hands on the seat beside him. Then he'd decide that looked rather childish, so he'd stand up and lean against the wall. Then he'd check his watch and start the whole cycle over. It was kinda funny, but at the same time I wanted to duct tape him somewhere so he'd stop. He was acting more like Scout than any human ever should.

"Finally done. Wanna grab a drink, Mumbles?" Snipes had a glass of milk in one hand and a beer in the other.

*Sure!* I eagerly chugged the milk, unaware that I was driving two seperate people insane. *Ah! Delicious, as always.* I grinned.

"Yes, yes, zhat's quite enough. You're done with zhe groceries now? Come on!" Before I could object, I was pulled out of the room by the Baguette. He lead me to the backyard, but then threw a blindfold over my eyes.

*The Hell?*

"Just trust me, Mon ami. I ask zhat you taste my latest culinary dishes." Oh, he was anxious cause the food was getting cold. That's fair, I guess. Except we're in a desert. The first dish was sweet, but savory at the same time. It tasted like pork, but was juicy and tender. It also had a nice bark on the outer layer that added to the flavor. I accepted the offered glass of water to clean my palate. The next dish was definitely a dessert. It tasted like there was some form of whipped topping on it, but the filling was more like a lime flavored jello. The crust was perfectly crisp. It wasn't burnt or doughy, but right in the middle where a good chef wants it.

"Last one…" He commented timidly as if disarming a bomb. The final food was more of a spicy dish, but it wasn't overwhelmingly hot. The kick was more subtle than anything. It tasted like he gave me a shrimp to try. I took the blindfold off and grinned behind my mask.

*Delicious. All of them.* I took in the sight before me. A rack of ribs, a key lime pie, and a stir fry looking dish. Spy was preening under the praise.

"I decided to take your advice and try my hand in zhe culinary arts. Zhe past few days 'ave lead to zhis." He gleamed. "I thank you for lending me your recipe book, Mon ami. It was most useful- even if some of zhe measurements were confusing and backwards."

*Don't blame me- you're in America now, Baguette. The metric system isn't well liked here. You could try to talk some sense into the locals, but I'm afraid they're too far gone. They're too stuck in their ways by now.*

"Your system makes no sense, though! Inches, feet, cups, it's all ridiculous! What's the frame of reference?"

*Does there have to be one? We were rebels since we moved to the US, why would we follow standard measurements systems from Europe?*

"Zhat was so long ago, why couldn't someone just swallow their pride and accept zhat metric is so much easier?"

*Is it, though?* I leant up on my knuckle. I let him go on his rant for another five minutes, but my mind kept circling back to Snipes.

"And furthermore-!" He was beginning to get red in the face, I wonder if I shouldn't be paying attention? Maybe I should just let him vent, though. I'm sure cooking with these recipes was frustrating for him.

"So, what do you think?" He was staring at me with an openly expectant gaze, beaconing for me to agree to whatever he just pitched. Nope.

*I wasn't listening at all. What'd you say?* For a second, he looked hurt, but he got over it quick enough.

"I said that we should work together to make a meal one of zhese days. What do you say?"

*I'm actually going to be making a meal with Snipes later on for dinner. We're having a bit of a fiesta, I guess. Mexico themed party.* I shied away from his burning gaze.

"Snipes. Zhat is your little nickname for zhe bushman, non?"

*Told you not to call him that.*

"It is what he is."

*He's a Sniper, and a damn good one.* I was getting angrier than this argument warranted, but dammit if I'll let the Baguette talk poorly about Snipes right in front of me.

"Is zhat based on 'is kill count, or 'is rugged good looks?" The Baguette asked sarcastically. I gaped. My blood boiled hotter than I remember it ever before. He did a double take at my face, then let out a cold scoff, "Is that zhe reason why you never accepted any of my advances? You 'ad zhe hots for zhe filthy jarman?"

*Stop it.* I curled my fists up.

"Non! Zhe man is a poor excuse for a fighter, always hiding behind zhe scope of 'is rifle and 'ardly lifting a finger to 'elp 'is teammates! Tell me one time 'e assisted you on zhe field." He was red in the face and positively livid. I was no better, if not worse though.

*I'm warning you to back off, Spy.*

"Or what? You'll kill me? There's nothing you can do to me zhat 'asn't been done before, mon ami" He spit out the last bit like it was venom in his mouth. I nearly scoffed at his jealousy, but he was wrong. Very wrong. I turned and started walking away. "Where are you going?" I felt his hand clamp down on my arm. Without hesitation, I kicked his legs out from under him and slammed his head into the gravel. He grit his teeth and gazed up at me with his eyes pleading.

*I've tried to make our friendship work, but clearly this was a mistake. Don't try to talk to me again.* I got up and left, ignoring the pained whimpering behind me and the sinking feeling in my own chest and stomach.


	25. Point of View

I don't know what possessed me. I suppose it was my own fury or lust, maybe it was all of my pent up aggression? Who's to say? I felt lost. Empty. I had a chance at a form of happiness and threw it away because I got greedy. Jealous. Why couldn't I just have been satisfied with what I had? Everything I touch turns to shit, but I wanted so badly for this to be different. This compulsion that I loathe and baske in has been my bane and pride for longer than Pyro thinks. I remember being on the field. At the time I was invisible. I was flipping through my many disguises, thinking of how I could mess with the enemy yet again. I had just completed a successful deception to the dismay of their Soldier. His body was long gone and he was likely out of respawn and yelling profanities about my homeland and countrymen. I shook my head and smiled at the thought. Some things will never change around here. That's when I saw the mumbling abomination charging down the hallway. It was dark, but every once in a while I'd see the faint glistening of blood reflected off of their suit. Idly I wondered who they were under that mask, but it never really mattered as long as I got paid.

I decided on the RED Spy for this kill. A little on the nose, but I'd like to know just how paranoid this firebug is. They were leaned up against the wall ahead of me, camping on the corner and looking for an opening to wreck havoc out on the field. So this one is at least smarter than others. Cautious, anyways. I pressed my back up against the wall behind them a few feet. Watching them now, they seem completely at ease even with these rockets flying and people dying all around them. They mumbled something under their breath and headed out. For the life of me, I don't know why I didn't go for the backstab, or at least the deception.

I tried again later on in the sewers. I saw the Pyro escape into these filthy pipes earlier, but I think I might've missed them. They're not charging past like I thought they would. I double-backed towards the BLU Fort to get ready for the Humiliation Round, but instead found my target still carrying the briefcase and bleeding profusely. Blood was pouring out of their air vents and down their suit. Upon closer inspection, it was a shot to the heart, or close enough to warrant such damage. I should put a bullet in their head. A knife in their back. Finish them off. It would be merciful. But looking at them struggling to breathe and barely able to take another step back to their Fort, I couldn't help but feel like we were similar in some twisted way.

I hooked their arm over my shoulder and helped them walk the rest of the way. Most of it, anyways. Their team would ask too many questions if they saw a BLU acting as a crutch for their dying comrade. Why? I still ask myself that. Had I just been done with it, maybe this mess could've been avoided. But there was something I saw in them. A kinship that I was lacking amongst my teammates. The same horrid logic. I glanced over at the Pyro, who was barely conscious by now. They were mumbling something again. I strained to understand them, but when I did, it shook me.

*Don't leave me again, Love.* This Pyro had someone. Before this life. They were somebody. They didn't choose this because they wanted to. They were morphed into this life through tragedy. *Please stay. Don't go. Don't leave me alone again…* I felt my heart sink. If they're seeing a dead loved one, how cruel would it be to take that from them again? I disguised myself as a Scout and waited for the Pyro to return to their senses or die. It didn't take long. They nodded at me and got up, heading towards the Fort with a headstrong will. I smiled at their resilience. Stubborn, but I guess we're all like that one way or another. They could've easily given their teammate the case, but they wanted to see it through to the end. I felt compelled to do the same. I cloaked and followed a good couple feet behind them. Their teammates passed by them, nodding in respect and giving them cover so that they could make it to the Fort with the least amount of effort. From what I heard, their Medic was up top Uber charging their Heavy to keep the main forces at bay. Their Engineer probably had his machines all together in one easy-to-destroy nest; out of Pyro's path. Which meant no healing. Although it hurt to watch, I was curious to see how far this Pyro would go before giving up. It's not like one can just bounce back from a shot to the heart. Occasionally, I'd hear them mumble under their breath, but I wasn't close enough to hear. Now that I think about it, maybe I didn't want to hear. It was probably more desperate yearnings for their deceased to come back. If it were me, I would've accepted death by now and just given in to the respawn system. Not like they couldn't just try again some other time. Before I realized it, we had both made it to the Intel Room and they'd thrown the briefcase onto the table. I stared for a moment at their dead body. Incredible. I wondered what sort of pain and suffering they had to have gone through to earn such an iron will?

It wasn't long after that I developed the habit of studying the Pyro. Occasionally, they would work with their teammates on some foolhardy plan that was more to spice up the battle than to get a leg up on the BLU team, but they mostly worked alone. They seemed to like solitude more than anything else. But then again, those who revel in solitude tend to be the most lonesome. How sad. I crept up to the Pyro to earn another backstab when I heard it. They were humming softly to themselves. As they got up to run into the fray, the humming morphed into whistling. For some reason, the song seemed familiar. It was sad and haunting at some parts, yet upbeat and joyous at others. It nearly sounded like two different songs, but the beat was the same and they never paused in their whistling or humming. Maybe one day I'll ask them? Though I doubt they'd tell me.

While I was distracted, the Pyro happened to double back and set me ablaze. Even through the agony, I saw the fiery spirit burning in their soul and couldn't help but want. I tried everything I could to get close to them. Disguises, cloaking, stealing from their room (nothing of value, just little things like sketches or a sock), once I'd even tried talking to them as myself. I barely got a word in edgewise. Respawn greated me sourly and with it inspiration struck! If I couldn't talk with them on the field, I'd just force them to talk with me off the field.

After throwing out most of my schemes and fantasies, I decided the best course of action would be to simply let myself be interrogated. I figured eventually I'd get to talk to them. My luck paid off, but it all ended too soon. I needed more. I needed leverage. I needed to get my foot in the door here, but how? I was drinking in my room, brooding as I had come to do in the past few weeks. Then my gaze fell upon some files. The gears in my head started turning: if they're driven by their loyalty to RED, perhaps the incentive to assist the company will be enough for them to sit down for a chat? But considering our prior experiences… Perhaps not all of the information at once.

I had so many plans for how we would spend the weekend together. I wanted to spoil them with the finest of dishes, I wanted to romance them and make them swoon for me. Like always, my emotions distracted me. I… I lost control. I took advantage of their generosity and coaxed them into a sexual activity. It was phenomenal, until the guilt hit. It nagged at me from the pit of my stomach. I felt sick, still I wanted more. I wanted to connect. Then those RED bastards ruined it. He ruined it. It was always him. From the beginning, I wanted to deny that Pyro had feelings for that disgusting bushman, but they continued to take their side… Never mine. With every rejection my heart broke a little more, but the longing stayed. I knew it was going to be near impossible to get close when I started this venture, but the pain was started to outweigh the pleasure.

Being friends was… nice. It didn't fill the void, but it made the hurt ebb away with every encounter. I felt light when I was with them. Untouchable. Like we finally understood each other. Getting to know them warmed me. It spoke volumes that they opened up about their past. It might not have been much, but considering what little I've had? The smallest of scraps could feed a nation.

That being said, as they walked away once again with the finality of an executioner, I felt my heart finally shatter. How can one try something for so long when the result stays the same? The definition of insanity is to try the same thing over and over and expect a different result. Perhaps through my hope I have gone mad. I stared down at my hands, looking but not really seeing. Everything felt dull. Color drained away from things I'd held so dear before. Cooking held no satisfaction. My heart wasn't in it when I thought up tricks to pull. Everything clouded over. That's why I wasn't surprised when the other Base was finished and I hardly registered exactly what that meant. I remember moving my things into the BLU Base like a ghost. A shell of my former self. That night, I vowed to myself I wouldn't let my emotions come before the job anymore. No more mercy. No more acting like some lovesick puppy. I don't care if it kills me, I will let Pyro know just how bad they hurt me. How broken I've become. I'll make them suffer.


End file.
